


白蔷薇.红蔷薇

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise
Summary: 原著向





	1. 吸血鬼栖息的学园

01  
排雷：原著向扩展脑洞，因为剧情设定记得不是很清楚了，有私设，比如改成锥生零是二年级年纪十八岁。会交代清楚世界观，没看过原作的也没有关系。

名门私立黑主学园又迎来了一天中很多学生最幸福的时刻，一群衣着华丽，容貌帅气或者美丽的夜间部学生从夜间部宿舍出来，走过吊桥来到教室上课，这也是锥生零最头疼的时刻，他需要维护秩序，尽一个风纪委员的职责。

黑主学园分为日间部和夜间部，不同部的学生校服颜色上有所不同，日间部的是黑色的，夜间部全是白色的。其实夜间部有个重大的秘密，就是他们的学生全部是吸血鬼。普通学生是不知道的，但是锥生零是知道的。也是他当风纪委员的目的，维护秩序，保护普通学生不受吸血鬼侵害。

锥生家是世代相传的吸血鬼猎人，几年前发生的一起事故：一个发狂的吸血鬼杀了他们全家，锥生零是唯一活下来的，虽然勉强活了下来，但是当时也被那个吸血鬼咬了，不幸的是那个发狂的吸血鬼是一个强大的纯血吸血鬼，如果不吸食她的血液，最后他最后会堕落为名为level E的吸血鬼，发狂袭击路人，然后被同为吸血鬼猎人协会的同事清除。Level E就是End，终结的意思。然而吸了那个吸血鬼的血液，只能沦为她的血奴，大概是像玩物一样的东西，至少他是这么坚持认为的，血奴最后被抛弃还是一样会沦为level E，这是一个拥有极高自尊心的血猎绝对不会允许发生的事。 

学院的创办人黑主灰阎收留了锥生零，他痛恨吸血鬼，不知道灰阎为什么要办这么一所学校。他看着学生们还有些稚嫩的脸上洋溢着喜悦的表情，甚至有大胆的日间部学生，送了礼物给夜间部的学生。

“爱情是盲目的。” 他突然想起了今天看的书上的一句话。这些少年少女还不知道，这些夜间部学生的真面目，他们不过是披着人皮的魔鬼。他们不能抑制住自己的欲望去吸食人类血液，又或是假借爱情之名，那些被他们吸食后变为血奴又遭到抛弃的人类，只能堕落为level E，发狂攻击同类，之后免不了被消灭的命运。所以自己才要更加努力的工作，来保护好日间部的学生们。

一转眼的功夫，优姬已经不知道跑到哪去了。黑主优姬，是黑主灰阎的养女，是锥生零青梅竹马朋友，因为和锥生零同病相怜，锥生零心里一直把她当做妹妹。她虽然是一个马马虎虎的人，但是心地非常善良。

锥生零巡视了一圈，看到了在一旁的优姬和玖兰枢，一米八几的少年在矮小的少女身边显得越发的高大，他轻轻的抚摸着少女的头发。

玖兰枢，夜间部的宿舍长和班长，还不如说是夜间部之王比较合适。即使放在夜间部也出挑的容貌，温和的性格，最重要的是一种王者之气，在学校有众多粉丝，其中包括优姬。

锥生零心中生出一种焦躁和不快，在意识之前身体已经先做出了反应。他快速走了过去，本来准备抓住对方的胳膊，没想到却抓住了对方的手。白皙修长的手指，却是冰凉的。他的心里一阵悸动，这是他第一次握住对方的手，脸上的表情有一丝丝波动，但是很快被他掩盖了下去，为了掩饰心里的慌张，他的手稍微更加的用了点力，握得更紧了。

“玖兰学长, 不要在这种公共场合做影响本校风纪的事情，下次再被我发现你可是要接受惩罚的。”

对方抽回了手，走入了自己的同伴中，回头挑衅的笑了一下：“真是怕了你了，风纪委员大人。”

待那群人走远，他严肃的对优姬说：“你明明知道哪些人是什么人，不要跟他们有太多接触。”

“零是笨蛋，根本不懂我的心情。” 少女的脸一下子绯红起来。

他怎么会不懂呢，他一直陪伴着她成长，晚上也经常陪她去偷偷看着他，虽然只是远远的看着，在不知不觉中也深陷其中。自己虽然是最没有立场劝她的人，但是不能看着她一步一步走入泥潭，这件事对这个美丽的花季少女实在太危险，他看过太多Level E的悲剧，她不是血猎不会明白这里面的残酷。

“我们再来复习下我之前学校校医的故事吧。”

“就是那个温和的校医突然堕落为Level E，攻击人的故事吧。都讲了几十遍了，我不要听了。”

“那我换个新的。”

“我不要听，我今年都十七岁了，明年就成年了，我可以自己做决定了。”

望着少女离去的背影，他陷入了沉思。

锥生零被吸血鬼咬了之后，全靠养父黑主灰阎跟师父夜刈十牙提供的帮主，最重要的是靠着他自己的毅力，一直抑制住自己想吸血的念头，这种情况一般撑不了多久的，他撑了下来，后面的路越来越难走，不知道哪一天就撑不住了，最近发作越来越频繁，也许到最后他会给自己一枪。他是绝对不想任何一个人走上自己这样的道路，尤其是优姬，这个像亲妹妹一样的女孩子。


	2. 苦涩的情人节

02  
在自己房间内看书的零，闻到一股奇怪的味道，大概像是什么东西烧着了。他走出房间，看见一股烟从厨房飘了出来。他赶忙冲到了厨房，之间惊慌失措的优姬，和地上的一大滩东西，以及散发着浓烟的罪魁祸首，一个烧的黑乎乎的锅，所幸火已经关了。

优姬可怜巴巴的看着他，眼睛红红的，下一秒仿佛就要哭出来了。她的衣服上溅上了一些奶油糊，腿上也有一块青紫的地方。

“你是笨蛋吗？” 

“我就是想试着按照食谱做个巧克力而已，快情人节了嘛，反正零这种木头才不会懂。” 美丽的少女说完还做了一个吐舌头的动作。 

“以后再搞出这样的事，我可不会帮你处理了。” 虽然他一副愠怒的样子，但是从踏进这个房间起，已经帮忙收拾了起来。

“你也知道，我比较不擅长这方面嘛，你又不肯帮我做，明明你超擅长厨艺的。”

因为比优姬大一岁，而且黑主灰阎经常有事在外面，零就担起了家里有时候做饭的大任，一来二去已经是一个熟手，而且他还有些额外的天赋，做出来的饭还是很受好评。

“你去把衣服换一换吧，再去擦点药。” 零把优姬推出了厨房，到了门口的时候，他伸出了一只手, 优姬用两只手握住了他的手，“谢谢你帮我打扫厨房。”

“不是，食谱给我。”

优姬更加感激涕零，一把抱住了他，简直要亲了上来。“我就知道零最好了。模具在那边桌子上，食谱贴在冰箱上了。”

零把优姬推了出去，并关上了门, 又花了少许时间打扫完了厨房，根据菜谱的指示，完成了巧克力的制作，不是太复杂。

只是他卡在了最后一步：在完成的巧克力上加上I Love You的装饰，就是“我爱你”三个字的英文。这巧克力是送给谁的显而易见，自己这样做算不算利用了优姬，这样的行为是不是有点卑劣，反正优姬也不会说这不是优姬做的而是是自己做的吧，对方又不是神，无从知晓。他的心里稍微有点心安理得。

但是这样做真的是对的吗？想到优姬和自己一样痛苦的抵抗不变成level E的画面，觉得不能这样放任她不管，准备把做好的巧克力扔进垃圾桶去；但是想到优姬和枢在一起亲热的画面，他的心里仿佛被刀子刮了几下。这样的自己真的有立场去去组织优姬吗？想到这里又把巧克力放回了桌子上。

在他犹豫的时候，优姬推门进来。

“看起来做的不错啊。” 少女说着把一块做好的巧克力放进嘴里。“味道也很棒” 又补充说道。

“咦，怎么没写上字，写字的材料不都调好了。让我来写吧，毕竟我没有参与制作。”

少女努力的霍霍了一个巧克力之后便停止了尝试，毕竟剩下的不多了。歪歪扭扭的字体，毁掉了本来的美感。

“还是你来吧，我大概和厨艺八字不合，我毕竟是战斗系美少女。”

“我也不行的，写坏不怪我。”

“没关系，打不了重新再做点。” 少女拍了拍他的肩膀，摆出了一个我相信你能行的眼神。

根据他对优姬的了解，如果真的写坏了，她应该是真的会逼着自己再做的类型。即使自己拒绝，他也不想看着她再搞出什么幺蛾子，来弄伤她自己了。

运气很好，一遍就写成了，得到了优姬的赞许。只见她拿出了几个好看的盒子，把巧克力装了起来。

终于熬到了日间部下课，今天等待夜间部来上课的地方更是人山人海，严重加重了风纪的工作。零不仅要维持秩序，还有不少妹子要送巧克力给他，平时非常冷漠的零竟然也有很高的人气，但是他都一个一个拒绝了，和旁边收了一大堆巧克力的某枢完全不同。

零和优姬忙了半天，好不容易夜间部的人快到上课的时间，两人才有点喘息的时间，优姬拿着一个精致的盒子给零。

“义理巧克力哦，你可别误解，反正也没有人送巧克力给零吧？”

“那可真谢谢你了。” 他迅速拆开了盒子，看见优姬歪歪扭扭的“I Love You” 写在自己昨天做的巧克力上面。他合上了盒子，放进了口袋里，心里有种说不出来的感觉。

优姬还没找到机会把巧克力拿出来给玖兰枢，可是他就要走过去了。她想穿过人群去把巧克力给枢，却被人群绊倒，眼看枢就要走过去了。

也不知道是为什么，零捡起了地上的巧克力，快速擦掉了上面的灰尘，刚好枢不知道为什么也看着这边，空中闪过一道完美的弧线，巧克力飞到了枢手里。

“谢谢你，优姬。” 枢微笑着看他们。

在零看来那句话更像是对自己说的，算是挑衅吗？呵，这个巧克力可是百分之百出自自己手里，想了像又觉得自己这种想法真的是太蠢了，完全不符合逻辑。大概只是年轻的恋人互诉情思，而自己只是一个安静的背景板。想到这里，他大概有点难过，背景板也挺好的，反正自己的生命大概也没有剩下多久了，在堕落成Level E之前，找个地方安静的死去。  
零一个人走回了宿舍，瞬时间一股燥热的感觉席卷他的全身，理智仿佛要被剥离出身体，身体无比渴望血液。又来了，要堕落为Level E的前兆，这一次也一定可以挺过去的，父母的仇还没有报，还不能....不能...

迎面而来一个日间部的女生。

“锥生同学能不能收下我的巧克力......” 女生涨红着脸说。

“不能。” 说话的时候，他露出了一个冷漠的表情，世界在一瞬间仿佛都冻结了。

女孩子哭泣着跑来了。

他心里默默说了对不起，但是自己现在这个状态很危险，也许会没有抗住，变化为Level E之后杀掉女孩子。

黑主灰阎拿来了一杯水跟血液锭剂，递给了零。

“最近发作越来越频繁了，你也试着接受血液锭剂吧。”

体内的灼烧和空虚让他更加难受，他可以感觉到下身分泌出了很多液体，现在黏黏糊糊让他很不舒服，这根本不是正常人类会发生的事情，是因为身体的异化和成熟一起协作下的结果。他深深厌恶着这样的身体，灵魂深处拒绝着这样的变化。

他走进淋浴室，冰凉的水冲在他白皙的身体上面，因为从小做血猎练出的一身匀称的肌肉，并不是那种纤细的白斩鸡一样的身体。

淋浴让他平静了下来，这一波发作算是捱了过去，留给自己的时间不多了。“爸爸，妈妈，一缕”，他在心里默默的说道，他们的脸在他眼前一闪而过。

整理了一下情绪，换好了衣服，今天的晚上的风纪委员巡逻还要做。

在教学楼的走廊里看见了现在最不想见到的人：玖兰枢。

“锥生同学，身体状况还好吗？”

“他怎么知道？我的变化很明显吗？” 零这样想道，并没有接话。

看他没有回答，枢继续道：“保重”。

枢扭过头去，走向教室，和他一起的女生充满蔑视的看了后面的零一眼。

零对此并没有任何反应，反正吸血鬼大概就是这样的，看不起人类，对这种相比之下力量较弱的生物，在他们眼里只是食物或者玩具罢了。好在有血猎的出现，使得是的吸血鬼不能肆意妄为。

枢是来见黑主灰阎，申请让零转入夜间部，并指出零大概已经撑不住了。


	3. 渴望鲜血的野兽

03  
在夜晚巡逻的锥生零突然被几个夜间部的人拦住去路，为首的是早园瑠佳。

早园瑠佳，贵族吸血鬼，一头栗色卷曲长发的女人，玖兰枢亲卫队的一员，傻子都能看得出她对枢的爱慕之情。

看着来者不善的一群人，零没有什么畏惧，云淡风轻的说：“你们有什么事吗？” 

“不过是像蝼蚁一样低贱又脆弱的生物，有什么好狂妄的？为什么枢大人要对你另眼相看？” 说话的时候她本来美丽的脸因为嫉妒而有点扭曲。

“蝼蚁”，“脆弱”这些刺耳的字眼飘入了零的耳朵，在他的耳膜上轻轻的扎了一下，他早不在乎路人对他的看法，更何况这些路人还是吸血鬼。说枢对他另眼相看，哪里看出来的？明明一天到晚挑衅，大概是因为枢喜欢的是优姬吧。想到这里，零的心里五味杂陈。

“让开。” 他冷冷的说道。

旁边的吸血鬼还在劝说早园瑠佳的时候，让她不要招惹零，省的玖兰枢发脾气。

发脾气，为什么，大概是枢不希望日间部和夜间部有所冲突吧。

想到玖兰枢，他的心里更加烦躁。只要把面前的这些家伙全部打倒就好了吧。最近心里积攒了太多的情绪，需要一个出口。

零终于还是和对方动起手来，为首的早园瑠佳已经退到了边上。因为是在校园里，对方还是并没有暴走的吸血鬼，零没有打算用枪，否则可能会被和平主义的灰阎以及同为风纪的优姬念死。

几年的血猎生涯让零也很在行近身格斗，眼看他就放倒了前面一个快一米九的雄性吸血鬼。

对方立马站了起来，气氛一下子变的更加凝重。两人过了几招，虽然互有胜负，总体来说还是零占到的便宜比较多，大概三七开。

最后一击，零用肘部狠狠的撞击了对方的胸腔，对方吐出一口血来。看到这样的结果周围的夜间部吸血鬼们惊讶的议论纷纷。

血的味道一时间弥漫在空气中，零的身体又开始不安分起来，像一撮小小火苗慢慢的燃烧起来。

“不行，要赶紧离开这里。” 零心里说道。

一把黑镰突然挡在了众人之间。“你们干什么呢！都要写检查。”

“他先动手的。” 早园瑠佳指着零，非常愤怒的说。

“你是风纪委员还违反校规，快跟我回去写检查。” 说着优姬便把零拉走了。

两个人走远了，零低声说：“谢谢。”

“你看起来不太舒服，没事吧。”

“没事，不用担心我，都这个时间了才出来，你今天该做的巡视还没做完吧，我可不帮你做，天天拖人后腿。” 

“今天有事情耽误了嘛，我现在就去做。” 

“快去吧快去吧。” 说完零一个人朝着宿舍方向走去。

终于走到了校舍楼里面，心里的欲望越来越难以压制。谁从走廊那边走过来了，好像还是夜间部的。夜间部的不去好好上课吗，在日间部宿舍这边出现干嘛。

“不要靠近我，离我远点。” 零的心里这么嘶吼道，自己已经到极限了吧。心里完全不可抑制的想要血液的冲动，紫色的眼眸也变成了红色了。

一瞬间渴望战胜了理智，零朝着对方的脖子咬了下去，血液流过喉咙的感觉真是妙不可言，浑身上下每个毛孔都是舒服的。

“变成渴望鲜血的野兽了吗，锥生零？”

这句话把零拉回了现实，他一把推开了眼前的“受害者”，想要赶紧逃跑，不想却被对方抓住了手。他还是没有抑制住冲动，咬了人，自己一直以来的坚持都化为泡影，一瞬间脑子变的一片空白。

“我的血就这么美味吗？” 对方笑着看着他。

看不出对方的笑是什么意味，大概是高高在上的纯血种吸血鬼帝王对于即将堕落为屈从欲望的Level E的嘲弄。一个血猎喜欢上吸血鬼算是一个笑话，而自己这种情况应该属于天大的笑话了。师父如果知道了的话，大概会杀了自己吧。希望上枢的自己，大概是疯了，这件事就到今天为止吧。

本来发作使得他白皙的皮肤微微发红，眼下尴尬的场面，让他脸色更加的红。身后好像来了什么人，金属撞击地面的巨大声音，让她没办法隐藏自己。想也知道是谁，她大概都看见了吧，和自己朝夕相伴的青梅竹马竟然是吸血鬼，一切都不能回到从前了。

对方还抓着他的手，好像没有放开的意思，他用力地甩开了禁锢自己的手，同时对于之前的嘲笑做出了一个警告性的眼神以示回应，迅速转身回到了房间。

吸了一点血之后症状确实有些缓解，他独自躺在床上，手里拿着可以杀吸血鬼的枪：红蔷薇。幸好这次还能找回理智，Level E 就是这样理智一点一点被吞噬，一直到欲望完全占主导位置吧。一切都结束了吗？拿枪直接自己的喉咙，犹疑之下，并没有扣下扳机。眼前回想起父母弟弟被杀的惨状，师父十牙收养之后努力练习的画面，曾经发誓过一定要杀光纯血吸血鬼的，至少要报仇的，不能走到这里就停滞不前了。

发作的灼热过去之后刚才打斗时的伤在身上隐隐作痛，去找点药物敷一下吧。放药箱的屋子门是虚掩着的，里面漫出混黄色的灯光。准备推门进去的时候，屋里飘出玖兰枢有磁性的声音：

“优姬，你是我最珍视的女孩子。”

感觉什么东西被摔的粉碎，刚刚好像死去的什么东西又被从坟茔里拉出来鞭了一遍尸。据说吸血鬼有极强的六感，自己站在门外这种事玖兰枢是知道吧，当着自己的面宣誓主权吗？

身体上的淤青好像也不是很疼了，药并不是什么必须的了，还是回去睡觉吧，明天是新的一天。


	4. 被盯上的目标

04  
周末的时候，突然收到了协会的委托书，需要去镇子上调查一个即将Level E化的可悲的人。委托书上写着，最近在学校外面镇子上的酒吧，发生了四起恶性吸血鬼伤人事件，结果都是致人死亡，其中有一个还是追踪目标的血猎。犯罪分子及其狡猾，每次都做了细致的变装，所以没有具体的外表描述，但是根据体格应该是男性，一个偏好年轻美丽男孩子的男性。

锥生零穿了一件黑色的风衣，里面是一件蓝色的衬衣，一副禁欲系的样子，虽然现在已经是二月末，天气还是有些冷。夜色已经浸染了整个城市，酒吧，当然是晚上才开的。他独自来到目标酒吧的门口，招牌上醒目的“地下情”几个字，映入眼帘。

“这酒吧的品味还真差。”

拿着协会伪造的身份证件：宫野莲，21岁，大学生，通过了酒吧门口的检查。协会为了猎杀吸血鬼，竟然放任未成年人进酒吧，不过这个未成年人还有几天就要满十八岁了。

他走进酒吧，熙熙攘攘的人声扑面而来，找了一个视角好的角落坐了下来，碍于自己其实并不是真的二十一岁，只能点了一杯可乐和冰水。他环视了下酒吧，发现夜间部的人不知道怎么也在这个酒吧。玖兰枢穿了一身白色的休闲西装，和白色的衬衣，这个人在人群中，永远是这么显眼。他正看着眼前的一群人说说笑笑，或者说他在发呆，再或者说他也是来找那个凶手的？听说吸血鬼内部也会处决一些堕落的吸血鬼。他们的桌子上摆着各种颜色的鸡尾酒和小吃，这些夜间部的混蛋，不知道二十岁以下不能点酒吗？一定是用了迷惑人的招数绕过了年龄检查。不过想想好像他们之中最小的也有几百岁了。

不知不觉自己的目光又全被那个人所吸引，不能再这样下去了，毕竟自己是来执行任务的，更因为听了那样的告白，自己再没有任何立场放任这毫无意义的感情了。

拒绝了几个拼桌的请求后，一个粘腻的声音响了起来：“小弟弟，一个人啊？”

“不好意思，我在等人，这个位置有人坐了。”

声音的主人完全无视拒绝的话语，在他对面坐了下来，是一个二十多岁的青年，一头红色的头发，微微有点卷曲，样貌还算好看。

这个外貌好像跟之前的哪次记录也不符合，也许是新的变装，也许不是目标人物，不过缠人的感觉倒是似乎符合路人的描述。

青年叫了一杯落日，一种由琴酒和橙汁调和而成的鸡尾酒。

对方的嫌疑又增加了一分，目标人物不知道为什么总是来这家酒吧喝酒，还点落日，不过落日算是比较常见的酒，也不能因为这个就把对方逮捕了。

“小弟弟，你真好看，有对象吗？”

零并不想搭理他，甚至没有正眼看他一眼。

这份拒绝，并没有使对面的青年有任何的退缩，他竟然从口袋里掏出了一把小刀，刀刃闪着耀眼的银色光辉。

零浑身紧绷起来，进入戒备的状态。

“小弟弟你别怕，我给你看样好玩的东西。”

说罢，他拿刀子割破了自己的手，血珠顺着他的手指滴入零眼前的冰水里，血丝在透明的杯子里四散起来。在昏暗的光照下，水面上浮着的点点红色妖异地发着光。

零露出了一丝厌恶的表情。这种血对自己基本没有什么影响，也许是因为和自己一样的劣等吸血鬼的血，想到这里他自嘲了一下。因为吸血鬼可以通过自己的血施展一些法术，这个人怕是用了这种手段，在被害人又喝了酒的前提下，被他所迷惑，然后被带走杀掉了吧。

“雕虫小技。” 零心里暗暗想到。

青年打了一个响指，兴奋的说：“魔术已经开演了。” 然后接着说：“小弟弟想不想玩更好玩的更刺激的事情，跟我来吧。”

青年站了起来，拿起自己的外套，走到外面去了，零也跟了上去。两个人在黑暗窄小的街道里七拐八拐，来到了一个偏僻的废弃仓库。

零跟着青年走进了仓库，仓库的门啪的一声重重的关了起来。

青年从本来背着他的姿势转过身来，不知道从哪里拿了一把刀，闪着寒光。只见他双眼泛红，面部因为兴奋而扭曲：“欢迎来到我的世界。”

“酒吧几个失踪被杀害的人，是你干的吧？”

“没错就是我”，说话的人露出了得意的笑容。

“据我观察，你还没有堕入理智全失的Level E完全形态吧？” 零询问道。

“你是吸血鬼猎人，我猜的没错吧，都是你们的错，害得我被他抛弃。别人要在一起，你们凭什么指手画脚？当然他也有错，竟然随便就听信假话抛弃了我。” 说话人露出了一丝丝痛苦的表情，不过很快变的更加狰狞。

对于这种没有进入Level E完全体的吸血鬼，零一般都是打伤，剥夺对方的行动力，之后送到协会再由协会判决，毕竟他们曾经是人类，剥夺人类生命这种事，怎么说都有些残酷。不过有的血猎在这种情况会直接消灭目标。

零灵活的躲过了对方一次又一次的攻击，在间隙中打中了对方的右肩和腿，大片的血从伤口处涌了出来，青年表情痛苦的坐在了地上。

看着零拿着枪一点一点的逼近，青年说：“我还不想死，求你不要杀我，也不全是我的错啊，我一点都不想变成这样子啊，我也好痛苦啊，我能怎么办，我也努力去压制这种吸血的欲望，我已经尽力了。” 说着他哭了起来，满眼绝望，十分伤心。

零缴了他手里的刀，“你就在这里等着协会的人来，顺便忏悔自己的罪过吧。”

自己有一天也会变成这样吧，到时候谁来了结自己的生命？零转过身去，发了信息通知了协会的工作人员，刚按了发出键，只感觉背后被人攻击，一阵钻心的疼痛从右臂传来，大概是脱臼了。没想到受了这种程度的伤竟然还能站起来，还有这种速度，恐怕他作为吸血鬼不仅有迷惑的能力，还有别的能力，自己大意了。

此时零被对方脸朝下压在地上，青年拿着刚才的小刀指着他的喉咙。

“真要感谢他呢，给了我这么了不起的能力：痛觉丧失，上次那个血猎也是这么被我杀死的。知道我为什么总去哪家酒吧点日落吗？因为我就是在那里遇到的他，他总是喜欢点日落。你们真的给人感觉很像，都是这种虚伪的清高，让人想狠狠侵//犯。对，就是这个表情，让大哥哥今天好好开心开心吧。”


	5. 安抚炸毛小猫的方法

“滚开。” 零还在想如何挣脱对方，只听见仓库门被暴力的踹开。夜间部的众人出现在了门口，冰系魔法，火系魔法，还有几个冷兵器一起朝着青年招呼过来，零挣脱了对方的压制，看对方已经被打成了刺猬状，彻底死透了，他把尸体装进了协会特制的袋子里，以方便同事把尸体运走。

“半吊子猎人还是不要接这种危险的任务了。” 一身白衣的男人还是带着有点戏谑的笑容看着他说。

“那也用不着吸血鬼来插手帮忙。” 零反驳道。

“那你怎么没有在我们之前杀掉他呢？锥生同学，你该不是在同情他吧？是不是就像看到了......”

玖兰枢话还没说完，就被对面的白发青年那枪指着。瞬间气氛变的剑拔弩张起来，玖兰枢身边的夜间部同学都对着零做出了攻击姿势，战斗一触即发。

玖兰枢用眼神示意身边的人解除攻击姿势，“对不起，是我说了不该说的话。”

说这话的时候对方已经站在了距离自己很近的地方，甚至可以感受到对方的呼吸。夜间部的人在玖兰枢的示意下，已经离开了仓库，大概回学校去了。

“你看起来不太好啊，锥生同学。”

“要你管？滚开。” 

“哎呀，小白猫又炸毛了，真是超好欺负的。你胳膊脱臼了吧，不处理真的没关系吗？” 

擦肩而过的时候，突然被对方拉入了怀里。玖兰枢一只手禁锢着锥生零，另外一只手在帮他把脱臼的胳膊装了回去。装回去的时候，他只感到一股钻心的痛。天天挑衅自己的人，竟然有这么好心帮自己，不知道心里打的什么算盘。

在他琢磨对方意图的时候，对方的脸突然贴了过来，与想象中的冰凉不同，竟然有点温热，在他有些凉的嘴唇上舔了舔之后，柔软的舌头撬开了他的嘴唇，慢慢的滑进了他的口腔，富有技巧的挑逗着他嘴里的软肉。

零一时没有反应过来对方的用意，宕机了几秒之后猛然清醒过来，也许是这个性格恶劣的人开的玩笑，觉得被恶意挑衅的他，用舌头做了回击，牙齿也没有偷懒，你来我往，唇齿间充满的血腥味。

这味道实在使人迷醉，他的身体实在没有办法抗拒，毫无章法回应着，显然弄疼了对方，对方推开了他，转而换了手指。纤长的手指，轻轻的搅动着火热的口腔。

咬破了入侵之物以后，用力吮吸着甘甜的血液，零本来冰冷紫色的眼眸变成热情的红色，失神的沉浸在吸食血液的快感中。

“这才是你的本质吧，像野兽一样渴求着血液，比吸血鬼更像是吸血鬼。如果平时也这么坦诚，性格就可爱多了。” 

吸了不少血的零此时已经完全清醒了，当然刚才那句评价也完全听到了。

只有一点血又让自己丑态毕露了，真的好恨理智全失这样的身体。对方的手指还在自己的嘴里，可以感受到口水已经沿着口腔边缘流了下来，羞耻感让他苍白的皮肤变成了粉红色。这是何等的失态，现在到底要如何收场，对方会怎么想自己呢？怕是已经是完全看笑话的心态了，只是一个劣等的吸血鬼啊，只是在嘴上说说绝对不会堕落为Level E，却一而再再而三的没能控制住自己。靠毅力抵抗住欲望的侵袭说起来何其容易，做起来却完全不是那么回事。不过今天的事情也有对方的诱导因素在里面也不能全算自己的错误。想到这里就格外生气，不仅是对玖兰枢这种邪恶的行径生气。更是对不能自控的自己生气。

零一把推开了身边的玖兰枢。

“纯血吸血鬼的血液这么廉价啊，喂给玖兰学长这么讨厌的我？先说清楚，我可不会像你那些夜间部的走狗一样围着你转的。”

“三番五次食言的人是谁呢？我很期待你再次食言锥生同学。” 对方温柔的说着这样的话语，似乎这不是一句挑衅的话，而且情人之间甜蜜的话语。

门口响起了脚步声，大概是血猎协会的人来了吧，自己还在现场，而目标对象的尸体却有吸血鬼攻击过的致死痕迹，被协会发现了不知道该如何解释，即使说出事实也会被一些人误解为利用吸血鬼的力量来猎杀吸血鬼，要赶紧找个地方躲起来才好。

犹疑的时候，已经被另一个温暖的身体抱在怀里瞬移到了仓库里的箱子后面。

来人果然是两三个血猎协会的人。零认出其中有一个声音是属于自己师傅夜刈十牙，他果然发现了尸体上面吸血鬼法术的一些痕迹，而且致命并不是他的枪造成的。

零和玖兰枢现在两个人贴在一起，但是箱子后面的来人，让他不敢动一下，两个人就保持着这种互相盯着对方的姿势，零在心里默默希望血猎协会的同事赶紧料理完赶紧撤离。

现场开起来并没有很激烈的打斗，除了两处枪伤，尸体是一招毙命，这倒是符合吸血鬼处理即将堕落为Level E的吸血鬼习惯。看起来应该是零先处理完了这个家伙走了以后吸血鬼团体才过来的。

这些人终于装好的目标的尸体准备撤离现场了，虽然只有十几分钟，却让零觉得有几小时那么漫长。

就在血猎协会的人准备走的时候，玖兰枢突然低头亲了零，他无意识的发出了一声低低的呻吟声。只听见脚步声从仓库门的地方走向了箱子堆，脚步声越来越近，他可以清楚的听到自己的心跳声，紧张的感觉爬满了身体。

“加藤，走吧，不知道哪来的野鸳鸯，不要吓到他们了。” 夜刈十牙阻止了这位叫做加藤的血猎，然后他们一起离开了仓库。

感觉他们走远了以后，零站起了身，感觉浑身酸痛，狠狠的瞪了对方一眼以示警告。

“很刺激不是吗？”

他散发出一种生人勿近的气息，怒气冲冲的回了学校。


	6. 救赎的门径

锥生零走回学校宿舍，黑主灰阎的理事长办公室竟然亮着灯，不知道是谁来访了，还在这么晚的时间，这个时间大概是夜间部的人来访吧，这让他又想起刚才发生的一系列事情，脸色有点微微的红了起来，好在昏暗的灯光下也看不出什么。

里面的人正好推门出来，让他的心错跳了一拍。

“零，是你啊。做完了任务不赶紧回来在外面瞎晃什么？” 夜刈十牙出现在他眼前，后面跟着的是黑主灰阎。

“稍微有点事情。” 零低下了头，不敢看师父的眼睛。

“你们两个好久不见了先聊，我先回去了。” 黑主灰阎笑嘻嘻的走回了自己房间。

“我们是要好好聊一聊。”

两人一前一后进了零的房间，一个有着简单家具的单人间。一张床占了房间的大部分面积。旁边是一个基本没有使用痕迹的课桌，有点空的衣柜里放着几件衣服，书架上倒是放着不少书，有些人文小说类书籍，也有几本好像根本不应该属于此书架的书，比如《如何征服可爱的女高中生》，《五十度蔷薇色》以及《我家妹妹超可爱》之类的。这些都是黑主灰阎擅作主张塞进来的，说什么零应该有男高中生的样子，活泼可爱一点，不过零都表示无视。 

“我就开门见山了。” 夜刈十牙面无表情的说。

零知道接下来恐怕将是暴风骤雨了，师父就是这样一个人。不知道是不是自己和玖兰枢的事情被他发现了。

“今天的任务是吸血鬼们帮你解决的吧。”

回想起来，那个目标身上的伤是吸血鬼造成的这件事师父这种水平的人肯定不会发现不了，之后自己又用了协会的袋子装了起来，就表示他死的时候自己在场，并且师父知道自己用的枪，枪伤并不是致命伤。最近发生了很多事情，自己过于烦躁，警惕性大打折扣，被目标偷袭险些发生可怕的后果，又被师父发现自己被吸血鬼搭救，实在不是一个合格的猎人。

“对不起，是我大意了，没想到那个目标受了那样的伤还能动。” 不需要什么辩解，狡辩也毫无意义。

“最近那个的发作很频繁吧，我都听灰阎说了。要不然就放弃吧，不要做吸血鬼猎人了。”

零感受到了师父的情绪波动，他极力压制着自己的情绪，不是单一的生气或者什么，而是一种非常复杂的情绪的混合。

“我还不想放弃。” 零认真的说。

吸血鬼还在这个世界横行，不断有人死去，自己的家仇还没报，怎么能就这样放弃了。当零的目光扫过夜刈十牙的右眼，想起了是师父为了救自己而失去的右眼，就更不能说出什么放弃这样的话了。

“有什么办法可以减缓我现在的发作频率吗？”

“吸食纯血吸血鬼的血液。”

“但是如果过量只能沦为他们的奴隶，受他们控制。不是一个长久的办法。有没有别的办法？”

“确实还有别的办法，但是你不会愿意的。” 夜刈十牙无奈的摇了摇头。

“是什么？多艰难和痛苦我都愿意去尝试。” 零的情绪有些激动，眼神里也透出了他的决心。

“还有几天你就要过生日了吧。”

零点了点头表示回应，不过师父从来没有和他庆祝过生日，不知道他为什么提起这个。

“时间一晃好几年都过去了，小豆丁都长大成人了。” 夜刈十牙发出了一声叹息。接着说：“办法也不是完全没有，今天我就是来和灰阎商量解决办法的。明天我们还需要和当事人谈一谈，如果她愿意的话，就可以解决了。”

听到了“可以解决”这几个字，零的内心是非常高兴的，但是想着这句话包含的信息是什么意思，为什么还有别的“当事人”，自己不就是这件事唯一的当事人。解决办法大概就是吸某个纯血吸血鬼的血液，而这个纯血吸血鬼是值得信赖的。在零心里“值得信赖”和“吸血鬼”这三个字并没有交集。

明天谈是因为现在太晚的原因吧，那个当事人是早睡的小孩子或者老人，又或者是哪个女性。不对，吸血鬼不都应该是晚上活动的。师父专门跑过来找理事长商量，这个人也许就在学园内。

零大概梳理了下脑子里的线索，突然得出了一个连他自己都不信的结论: 优姬是纯血吸血鬼，她就是那个当事人。

“那个所谓的当事人就是优姬对不对？”

夜刈十牙露出了一丝惊讶的表情，很快又恢复了平时的表情，没有承认也没有否认。

“如果要我吸优姬的血的话，恕我拒绝。有人想通过隐藏她的身份来保护她，如果我吸她的血的话，她问起来你们打算怎么解释。突然发现自己是吸血鬼身份，对她的人生还是有很大影响吧。” 发现自己的青梅竹马是吸血鬼竟然并没有很讨厌她的意思，他自嘲了下自己的双标，优姬看起来傻乎乎的，还是好好保护她吧。

“你再好好考虑下好了。其实协会已经在做这方面的药物研究了，虽然有不少人变成Level E是咎由自取，但是也有不少人是被迫变成这样的。” 说完夜刈十牙叹了一口气。

“先不要问优姬这件事。”

夜刈十牙点了点头表示应允，他接着说道：“狂咲姬回来了，而且很可能是朝着黑主学园来的，虽然不知道为什么，你要多加小心。”

听到“狂咲姬”三个字，零浑身都像被无数个细小的针扎了一样，露出了痛苦的神色。

夜刈十牙拍了拍零的肩膀走出了他的房间。

师父今天一改平时的严厉，竟然透着一丝可疑的温和，是对自己这个将死之人的怜悯吗？

零穿着睡衣躺在大床上面，白色的T恤，上面画着一个卡通小猫，靛蓝色的长裤，都是棉质的，这是理事长去年圣诞节送他礼物。

今天一天过的不慢，但是经历了太多事，信息量爆炸，仿佛过去了一个世纪。想起玖兰枢这个混蛋在仓库对他做的事情，零的心里就燃起了一股火气，这家伙明明对优姬告白了，还对自己做这样的事情，嘴唇上似乎还留下了那时候的触感，零用力的擦了两下嘴唇。

说起优姬，这几天好像没怎么看到她，似乎都是自己待着房间里，上课的时候好像也无精打采的，这好像不是被告白的人的样子吧，还是喜欢了很久的人，明天问问她怎么了。

最近因为发生的各种事情，导致零都睡的不是很好，可是今天也许是因为忙了一天，他竟然很快陷入睡眠睡了一个好觉。

第二天上课之前，零先被理事长叫到了办公室。

理事长先和他嘻嘻哈哈的东扯西扯了一下，好像叫他来就是来聊聊天的。

“昨天师父都跟我说了，我们单刀直入的谈吧，到底什么事情？如果是吸优姬血的事情，我拒绝。”

“其实也不是”，理事长装作四处看风景的样子，“大概是你转学去夜间部的事情。你看你现在要晚上去巡逻都睡不好的样子，黑眼圈这么深......还不如转学去夜间部，这样也会轻松点吧。” 说完这话，他仿佛像做错事情的孩子，低着头等着零的批评。

零心里清楚早晚有这么一天的，自己的存在对于日间部来说确实像一个炸弹，万一暴走没压住可能会造成对同学们的伤害，跟理事长的和平主义大相径庭。自己去了夜间部之后可以减轻他这方面的担心，也可以减轻优姬的负担，自己专门负责夜晚的守卫工作就好了，一个女孩子大晚上在外面逛来逛去也不好。

“我答应了。” 零看着黑主灰阎的眼睛答道，然后转身离开了理事长办公室，“我还要上课，先走了。” 留下了嘴张的很大震惊的黑主灰阎。

零到教室的时候已经快要开始上课，优姬看着朝着自己走过来的零，开心的招了招手，他在优姬身边做了下来，他已经很久没有坐在优姬身边了，不过自己就要转去夜间部了，以后再也没有机会了。

下了课两人一起走回宿舍。

“零，你是不是有心事，今天的零一点都不像零了。” 优姬关切的问道。

“我要转学去夜间部了。”

“为什么啊？” 少女睁大了眼睛问道。

“又不是见不到了，以后我负责夜间巡逻，你负责白天就好了，你看你都有黑眼圈了，这么丑就嫁不出去了。”

“零是笨蛋。” 少女有点愠怒的回应。

“最近都不听你提玖兰枢那个混蛋了。” 零小心翼翼的看着优姬。

少女的眼神突然的变的黯淡起来，随即哭了起来。

零完全不知道应该如何应对这种情况，“都说了吸血鬼都说玩弄人类感情的坏人，学园里的好男人多的很，你也不要太伤心。” 说完之后才想起来上次吸血的时候被优姬看到，优姬眼里自己也是吸血鬼吧。

“我相信零是好人，不管你变成什么样我都相信你。” 少女挤出了一个微笑，然后朝着自己屋子走去。


	7. 神秘的转校生

零并没有告诉优姬自己搬家的日子，虽然她提出了要帮助他搬。他的东西并不多，只有少量的衣服和一些书籍，其中并不包括理事长硬塞过来的那些，因为夜间部的宿舍都是有家具的，所以并不用搬家具。如果有一天他离开这个世界，自己在这个世界留下的痕迹很少呢，亲近的人也很少，这样大概也好，他这样想着。

离开了这间住了好几年的房间，他并没有什么留念，这几年他过着简单的生活：上学，夜间巡逻和做协会的任务，想想还真是乏味的生活，他自我调侃道。只是换了一个地方而已，一切都不会有什么改变。

白天的时候理事长让他晚上八点去下办公室，大概是要说下第二天搬家的事情吧。

到了晚上八点，零推门进了理事长办公室，看见那个讨厌的家伙也在，面部表情抖了一下，简直想推门出去。

“锥生同学看到我这个宿舍长不打声招呼吗？真没有礼貌。”

“玖兰前辈，抱歉，我刚才没看见您在这里。”

理事长连忙打圆场说：“你们两个稍微适可而止一下吧，毕竟以后都是同学，要相亲相爱啊。”

零内心吐槽道：“谁要和这种玩弄人感情的混蛋相亲相爱。”

理事长接着说：“零，你明天就要搬过去了，先和月之寮的宿舍长兼班长的枢搞好一下关系嘛。”

枢一脸微笑的说：“我会好好照顾他的，房间也做了特别安排，可是月之寮位置最好的房间。”

月之寮位置最好的房间吗，总觉得有不好的预感，零想，玖兰枢的一脸微笑让他背后更加一阵寒意。

“玖兰学长不用快点去教室上课吗？作为班长带头逃课不太好吧。” 

“做为班长，牺牲下自己的上课时间和关心新同学的生活比起来，还是后者比较重要。”

在嘴巴上没有占到上风的零有点生气，他站了起来准备离开，“理事长没什么事情我先走了，我还要巡视。”

“零不要这么别扭嘛，稍微坦诚点回可爱很多哦。” 理事长连忙说道。

不过在“可爱”两个字说出来的时候零已经推门出去了，留下理事长一脸心碎的表情。

好不容易养大的儿子是个傲娇，理事长泪目。

时间一晃就到了第二天傍晚，拒绝了理事长帮助的零一个人拿着行李箱独自来到了月之寮。月之寮是一个比较新的建筑，似乎跟学校的建筑不是一批建造的，是一个两层的建筑，外表看起没什么特别的地方。

这是零第一次进入到这个建筑的内部，推开门是一个大厅，一个水晶吊灯非常显眼，发出昏黄的光线，大厅里摆着几个组合沙发，茶几，茶几上有一些书籍，摆的整整齐齐，一个立式的钟表站在沙发旁边。地毯是暗红色的有着一些简单的花纹，给人一种有点压抑的感觉。

此时夜间部的很多人都站在门口不知道在干什么，四面八方聚焦过来的眼神都投到了零的身上，有好奇的，有轻蔑的，有恐惧的也有一些友善的，也许他们只是来围观这个转学生，更或者是想给他点颜色看看，零是一个吸血鬼猎人的事情不是什么秘密，然而玖兰枢这个宿舍长并不在这些人里面。

这时候一个人走向他，“你好，我是一条拓麻，是月之寮的副宿舍长，我带你去你的房间。”，说话的时候他友善的向零伸出手。

零淡淡的点了点头，并没有握手的打算。

一条拓麻尴尬的笑了笑，把伸出的手变成了一个这边请的动作。

想象中的玖兰枢会在他搬过来的时候给他一个下马威的场景并没有出现，他稍微松了一口气，经过大厅里的人群，他们只是行着注目礼，并没有任何人动。

经过一个门牌上写着“玖兰”的房间，一条拓麻在它的隔壁停了下来，拿钥匙打开了这个房间门，“这个就是你的房间了。”

这就是所谓整个月之寮位置最好的房间，不知道玖兰枢把自己安排他的隔壁想做什么，真是搞不懂。

“还有别的空的宿舍吗？”

“调换宿舍需要和宿舍长申请，钥匙留在门上了，我还有别的事情先走了。” 一条拓麻说完话就转身离开了。

听到这样的回答基本等于断了他换宿舍的想法，只能既来之则安之了。

这个新的房间比他之前的房间要大得多，是一个套间，外面有客厅，有着简单的家具，套间里还带浴缸淋浴卫生巾一应俱全，衣柜的空间也很大。床倒是和之前差不多大小，床柱上雕刻着精致的花纹，区别是上面竟然放了两套枕头，大概是收拾宿舍的仆人搞错了。夜间部宿舍有一点和日间部不同，大部分同学带有自己仆人，不过也有少部分没有仆人的由统一的一些仆人收拾宿舍，自己这间大概是后面一种情况。

他的私人物品很少，花了半小时做了简单的收拾，然后准备出门开始今天的巡逻。他刚拉开门，正好看到了站在门口的玖兰枢，吓了他一跳，此时两个人的距离及其近，对方呼出来的气体有点喷到了他脸上，让他想起两个人在仓库的事情，他有点窘迫，迅速的往前走去，没想到和前面走过来的萝莉撞到了一起。

娇小的紫罗兰发色和瞳色的少女被他撞倒在地上，露出有点痛苦的表情。

“对不起是我没看路。” 少女柔声细气的声音飘入他的耳朵。

“对不起，我也有错。” 既然对方都道歉了还是身材娇弱的少女，自己什么也不表示也不好，即使对方是吸血鬼。

少女向他伸出了手，他犹疑了一下，还是把对方拉了起来。她背后站着两个仆从，正虎视眈眈的瞪着零。

倒不是因为这两个凶恶的仆从，而且零心里对于把对方撞倒这件事过意不去。

他的脖子上的皮肤突然感觉到一阵灼痛，好像是曾经被绯樱闲咬过的地方，周围的空气也让他有种恶心的感觉，还是赶紧去巡逻吧。

“不和新来的转校生红玛利亚同学打声招呼吗，锥生君？”

今天玖兰枢不在宿舍果然是去接这个新来的转校生了吗？可以劳烦玖兰枢亲自去接可见两个人关系并不一般，优姬不愿意提他们之间发生了什么事情，果然是发现了玖兰枢花心恶劣的一面了吗。虽然这么想，他的心里还是一阵抽痛。

他朝红玛利亚点了点头表示打招呼，然后就抽身离开了，不想看到玖兰枢这个混蛋，更不想看到玖兰枢跟眼前的少女秀恩爱，他脑补了一下这个场面，玖兰枢和少女在自己眼前接吻，差点吐出来，生气的朝着主校区去了。

夜晚的主校区很安静，巡视了一圈时候一切都很平和，这让他心灵也渐渐平静下来，仔细想想刚才脖子上的疼痛感，结合之前师父说的那个人可能要来黑主学园的事情，难道红玛利亚就是绯樱闲？但是红玛利亚只是一个小女孩目测只有一米五，绯樱闲是一个成年女性并且还挺高的，虽然是小时候的记忆，但是应该也绝不是一米五的身高，仔细想想两个人好像不像，又好像有点像。比较可能的解释是红玛利亚是绯樱闲之间有着某种联系，需要去调查下这个人。

此时他正站在夜间部宿舍旁边的一个树荫下面，正想着这件事的时候，灼烧的感觉又回到了皮肤上，下一秒红玛利亚的脸竟然又出现在眼前。

“锥生君我可以叫你零吗？” 少女调皮的眨眨眼睛。

看见他并没有回答，少女笑着说道：“我有一个朋友跟你很像，他也姓锥生这个姓呢。”

听到这几个字，零像是被电击中了一样，一缕，一缕没有死，他大概当时被绯樱闲带走了，面前的这个少女果然和她有联系，他急忙问道：“他人在哪里？过的好不好？”

“他很好，不过现在有些事情抽不开身，不过如果我们成为好朋友的话，相信你很快就可以见到他了。” 看他并没有回应，少女带着撒娇的语气说：“我现在可以叫你零了吗？”

零点了点头表示答应，这是这几年最让他高兴的事情，听到了这个消息后，他的脸上因为兴奋浮起了一些淡淡的红晕。

“我什么时候可以见他？” 零接着问。

“不要着急嘛，过几天会让你见他的。话说回来，我刚来这个学园对一切都还不熟悉，你们宿舍长玖兰枢人怎么样啊？”

“他今天不是去接你了？我以为你们很熟。”

“我们只是在外面遇到的。” 少女一脸惊讶。

零瞬间感觉自己的脑补能力实在属于一流，可能太在意了就想些乱七八糟的。一时间不知道该如何继续下面的话题。在他没注意的时候，少女一步一步接近他，几乎要贴了上来。他赶忙往后退了几步，没想到撞到一个差不多高的身体。

他赶忙说了对不起。

对方的手抚上他的双肩，两个身高差不多的身体贴在了一起，那人在他耳边小声说，“风纪委员大人在这夜里的树荫下和女孩子说悄悄话，这样做不违反风纪吗？”

声音的主人说话的时候带起的气，吹到他的耳朵边，有种酥酥痒痒的感觉，或者应该说是说话的声音造成了这种感觉，身体不自觉产生了一下痉挛。这让他更加的感觉羞耻，他一个转身准备踢过去，可惜对方躲开了。

此时他的脸色变的更红，好在这里光线很昏暗应该开不出来吧，他快步走向宿舍楼。当走过门上挂着玖兰枢牌子的房间时，让他的心脏又狂跳起来，今天晚上他将第一次睡再这个房间，这个玖兰枢隔壁的房间，等待他的一切都是未知数。


	8. 酸酸涩涩的心情

零走回寝室，锁好门窗，自从十几岁的时候被强行变成吸血鬼之后，他每天其实只需要睡1-2小时便可以保持精力，因为自我认同还是人类的原因，所以他每天晚上还是会强行睡觉。由于得到了理事长的批准，他获得了一些时间来适应夜间部，上课从下周开始，这周还是有大量的自由支配时间。

这个时间夜间部的同学都在教室上课，整个宿舍楼非常安静。夜间部的同学一般没人逃课，虽然他们大多数不在乎成绩什么的，但是吸血鬼的生活实在太无聊了，娱乐活动比较少，上课竟然还能有点意思。经过几代的进化，现在的吸血鬼已经不再怕光。有几个同学夜间上课，白天接一些兼职做偶像的活动，也算稍微打发下时间，大部分人白天的时间非常无聊。事实上学园里的吸血鬼都活了至少百来年，他们不习惯使用现代的电子设备，不然还能刷刷网页什么的。

零躺在大床上小憩了一会，班长同学玖兰枢应该也在上课，所以他安心地睡了一会。再次醒来已经是凌晨三点钟。

得益于理事长最近购入的吸血鬼监视设备和报警器，现在每天只需要巡视两次，分在每个人头上就是一人一次。今天已经巡视过的零，不需要再去巡视。

他看了一眼床头柜上的表，再过一会就是夜间部下课的时间，不知道玖兰枢会不会来找他麻烦，想着这件事，脑子里乱糟糟的，他没有再次进入睡眠，只是在床上躺着，不知道过了多少时间。

晨曦的微光透过厚厚的多层窗帘之间的缝隙露了进来，缝隙是零故意留的，他很喜欢这种黑暗一点一点被光照亮的感觉，让他的心感觉到一丝温暖。

努力尝试睡眠失败之后的零决定找本书看下来打法下时间。他平时喜欢靠在床上看书，不过现在这个间宿舍的是高床，和之前的矮床并不一样，坐起来不是很舒服，于是他决定去沙发上看。

这是一个长沙发，一个人趟在上面还有些富余的空间，不过两个人并排趟又太过于狭窄。面是介于白色和鹅黄色的锦缎，上面有些花纹，木质的凳子腿和框架是白底金色的花纹，有种贵族气息，不过这个学园的吸血鬼也全是吸血鬼中的贵族：Level B吸血鬼。吸血鬼的分类大概是Level A是最高等的纯血，Level B是贵族，Level C是普通吸血鬼，Level D是人类被纯血咬了之后变成的，最低等Level E：end是Level D 被饲主抛弃以后的狂暴形态。

为了防止遇到玖兰枢，零今天在屋里待了一整天，不过什么事也没有发生。高级吸血鬼是不需要吃饭的，吃饭完全是为了味蕾的愉悦，不吃并不会怎么样，身为Level D的零虽然不能完全不吃饭，但是一两天不吃还是没什么问题的。

时间一晃到了晚上八点，又是需要去巡逻的时间，他终于换好了校服走出门去。今天走廊里里的灯非常昏暗，不过这对于高级吸血鬼没什么，他们的夜视力非常好，即使没有灯也没有关系。零不知道为什么会这样，也许是谁调节了灯的亮度。

他走到一楼的大堂，此时大堂已经装饰一新。即使是在他厌恶的吸血鬼的地盘，他也不得不说眼前的装饰非常美丽。高高的天花板上以之前的水晶大吊灯为中心又拉出了好几条线，每条线又挂着一条条长长的吊饰，是不同的冰晶形状的小灯发着有蓝色的光，给人以圣洁优雅的感觉。

现在虽然是夜间部应该去上课的时间，大厅里有不少人，有的站着的，有坐在沙发上的。

大厅里还多了两个餐车，一个上面放着一个蛋糕，上面写着大大的十八，另外一个上面放着一些饮料，酒之类的，有一个吸血鬼仆人正在把做好的鸡尾酒摆上去。

零没有停留很久，就走了出去。十八岁啊，突然想起来自己也是今天过生日，夜间部哪有十八岁的，都是一群该入土的老年人，不过他们好像有转换人类年龄这一说。

他走出了宿舍楼，看到了往这边走的优姬。优姬看到了他，立马飞到了他身边。

“我给你发的信息你怎么不回。”

“没有看手机。”

“哼” 少女一副嗔怒的表情。

“有什么事？”

“今天夜间部晚上有生日会，我们也一起去吧，毕竟群聚活动可能会出现事端，而且枢哥哥亲自邀请我去的。” 少女露出有点开心的笑容。

“你们两个到底什么关系？” 零突然问出了这么一句话，连他自己都吓了一跳。

“没什么关系啊，就同学关系。” 少女有些不高兴的样子。

“你知道他是吸血鬼吧，跟我们不是一种物种，一种阴险，狡猾，残暴的生物。”

“都说了没什么关系了，一起去嘛，反正你也没事。”

“我还要巡逻。”

“现在反正有监视设备了，不去巡视也没什么关系吧。” 少女继续说道，说着拉起零的手准备一起进去。

男性冰冷的声音从后面传过来：“这不是锥生同学吗，今天不需要去巡视吗？这么悠闲的吗？”

冰冷的声音让零有点刺痛的感觉，反击道：“玖兰学长现在不用去上课吗？这么悠闲的翘课可以吗？”

玖兰枢稍微有点笑地说：“我们今天放假。”

零对优姬说：“我先去巡视了。”

“那好吧，你等会一定要回来，我等你。” 少女哀求的表情。

零点了点头，然后走进了夜色中。

吸血鬼的五感都是比人类强的，不知道玖兰枢在那边站了多久，也许他都听到了两个人的谈话，不知道他会不会发现自己这点心思。想到这里他的脸上爬上了一点绯红。不过好在知道了他和优姬之间真的没什么。

优姬一般是不会骗人的，即使骗人也很明显可以看出来，所以玖兰枢其实是拒绝了她？然后又说了后面那句话是在安慰她？

脑子里出现了玖兰枢对优姬说：“对不起我喜欢男的，所以不能接受你，但是优姬是我最珍爱的女孩子。” 想到这里他脸一下子红了起来，他深吸一口把这个奇怪的念头赶走。另外一个画面跑进他的脑子，玖兰枢对优姬说：“对不起我们是亲兄妹不能在一起。” 不过玖兰枢应该不会想让优姬知道自己是吸血鬼吧，这种可能也被毙掉了。他突然觉得自己有点太在意玖兰枢了，这样真的很傻，明明才劝过优姬的。

可能稍微对优姬这种心情有点了解，这种酸酸涩涩的感情又有点点甜味。

他花了半小时巡视完了校园，一切还是比较平和的，今天夜间部放假，空荡荡的教室非常冷清。所以他们其实在庆祝放假？难道今天是吸血鬼的什么节日，不过生日蛋糕上的十八却明确的表示那是生日宴会，他的心脏突然狂跳起来，也许是为了自己，不过他很快就否定了这个答案。零只有在比较小的时候偶尔过过几次生日，父母都很忙，对这种事也不是很上心，后来黑主灰阎提出来过几次给他过生日，都被他拒绝了。今天也不知道是谁过生日，竟然和自己是一天。

难道是一缕，他们是双胞胎啊，他摇了摇头，为什么夜间部的人会给一缕庆祝生日，但是还是按捺不住心里的一点小小的希望，想见一缕，希望能快点见到他。


	9. 十八岁的夜晚

他推开了宿舍的门，并没有看到一缕的身影，甚至连一个纯白色发色的人都没看到。他有点失望，想要回自己的屋子，却被优姬拉住。

“你终于回来了啊。”

他默默点了点头。

“我们一起去拿点喝的吧。” 说着就拉着零朝着摆着饮料的餐车走去。

零看了一眼餐车，玖兰枢正在餐车旁边站着，和一条不知道在谈论着什么，一是因为远，一是因为整个屋子吵吵闹闹的，所以听不清两个人的声音。旁边餐车的蛋糕竟然还没有切，不知道今天的主角是谁。  
两个人走到了餐车旁，优姬伸手要拿车上的一个鸡尾酒，白色的顶盖粉红色的酒，还有两个樱桃作为装饰。

“这个看起来很好看，我想要试试。”

此时玖兰枢正好转身过来，“你们两个未成年人不可以喝有酒精的”，他指了指餐车上另外一边说，这边的可以。

两个看来把自己也算在内了，想着是为了自己办的生日宴真是异想天开了。本来自己也知道是不可能的事，知道不是这样的也就没什么失望的，他心里自嘲了一下。

“不好意思，我十八岁了，玖兰前辈。”

第一次呛的玖兰枢没有办法反驳，他心里小小的得意了一下。他正准备拿起最近的一个带着柠檬和盐粒装饰的莫吉托，手却被另外一只手按住。

“成年人喝这个酒多没有意思。” 玖兰枢带着玩味的笑容看着他，同时还拿了另外一杯看起来像可乐的东西递到他前面，“作为学长给你点建议，这杯比较适合大人。”最后大人两个字咬的非常重。

红玛利亚这个时候也不知道从哪里钻了出来正一脸看戏地看着他，旁边的优姬也正一脸鼓励的看着他。其实周围也投来了不少目光，像箭矢一样从四面八方射了过来。虽然一般情况对于玖兰枢递过来的东西，他都是拒绝的，但是现在这种骑虎难下的场景只能硬着头皮接下来。

他还是接下了那杯“可乐”，因为那个看起来好像也不是非常有害的样子，也许对方只是在赌他到底敢不敢接下来，不接下来的话会说自己连被杯带柠檬的可乐都不敢接。

“可以劳烦我们的风纪委员帮忙切下蛋糕吗？” 玖兰枢看着他们两个说道。

零还没来得及回答，就听见优姬已经干脆的回答了没问题，人也已经走到了蛋糕前。

想到优姬的厨艺操作，以及她的纯血吸血鬼身份，如果切到手流血可能会造成麻烦的结果。“还是我来吧，优姬的刀工好像比较堪忧吧？”

“零真是笨蛋，不要当着这么多人说啊喂。” 少女狠狠的瞪了他一样，不过这里这么多吸血鬼要是切刀手，感觉画面不敢想象。

她把刀递给了零，并嘱咐道：“你也小心点。”

厨艺满级的零很快就把本来是方形的蛋糕切成了长方形的若干小块。

玖兰枢那了一个精致的盘子，放了一块蛋糕在上面递给他，微笑着说：“锥生同学辛苦了”。

零一脸狐疑，感觉玖兰枢这样的行为好像和他平时对待自己的方式完全不同，接下了盘子，走到了一边去。

身体渐渐的感觉有点晕晕乎乎的奇怪，大概是因为刚才喝的那杯“可乐”的原因。他有点打算想先回去。

“零，你没事吧？” 两个女声同时响起。

两个人充满敌意的看了一眼对方，也许心里都在想为什么对方可以不带姓的直接称呼他的名字。

红玛利亚先发制人：“你好，我是新来的转校生红玛利亚，我和零是好朋友。” “好朋友”这几个字咬的及其的重。

优姬看向零，零不知道应该如何回应她，毕竟现在一缕还在红玛利亚他们手里，只能以后再跟她解释了。

除了有点酒精麻痹肉体的感觉，之前脖子上的痛感也因为红玛利亚的靠近变的明显起来。

“你没看出来他因为你接近而变的不舒服吗？” 优姬质问红玛利亚道。

“这可是仆人和主人之间爱的联系呢，你是不会懂的。” 红玛利亚充满怜悯的看着优姬，说完这句话她感觉到了优姬眼睛里简直要冒出火花来，而不远处的地方似乎射了过来更加可怕的妒意，让她不禁打了个寒颤。

优姬冲到两个人中间，想把他们分开，没想到不小心打翻了零手里的酒杯，零本身也因为身体的原因并没有拿的很稳，酒水洒了他一身，玻璃杯子也因为掉在地上摔碎了。

在一边的仆人，赶忙过来收拾玻璃的碎片，同时过来的还有玖兰枢。

“现在不早了，我送你回去吧。” 他看着优姬说。

优姬虽然还没有从刚才的怒气中恢复过来，但是玖兰枢都提出了这样的要求，只能作罢。

零看着他们远去的背影，虽然不愿意承认，但是还是有点不开心。他回了自己房间，脱掉了衣服，把自己埋进了放满水的浴缸里。这一天经历的心情的大起大落，现在也应该慢慢平静下来。自己还背负有使命，虽然还没想好如何去完成，那个女人已经来到校园里了，还挟持了一缕。

在他还在想对策的时候，浴室的门突然被推开，玖兰枢就站在眼前。

他露出吃惊的神色，玖兰枢看懂了他的表情，说：“这个房间和隔壁的房间本来都是我的，有钥匙也不奇怪吧。”

“你要做什么？”

“来送你一个十八岁生日礼物啊。” 玖兰枢笑的一脸无害。

“我不要，你出去。”

“别着急拒绝，不听听是什么吗？你想报仇吧，据我所知绯樱闲已经来到了黑主学园，并且和锥生一缕一起。我可以帮你克服Level E的堕落发作，帮你报仇，让你变强。”

“听起来很诱人，有什么条件吧？”

“我要你臣服于我”，接着他在零的耳边小声的说了剩下的几个字。

听到了后半句的零，脸色突然变红，纯血吸血鬼都这么恶趣味吗，把人当什么。

“我拒绝，我才不要借助吸血鬼的力量。你现在可以出去了吗。”

“看来你对纯血的力量一无所知啊，如果一直抱着这么天真的想法，我可是会很苦恼的。”

零感觉到一股强大的压迫力排山倒海而来，玖兰枢的眼睛变成了红色，虽然他什么都没做。多亏自己现在是坐在浴缸里，不然肯定会站不住的，虽然跟今天的酒精也有一定关系。他从来没有感觉到过这么强的力量。

“纯血对纯血吸血鬼有压倒性压制，不过你的血猎血统，好好练习下，应该可以摆脱这种控制。”

零抬起头等着玖兰枢，极力想摆脱这种压制的状态。

“我们时间还有很多，来一起玩点什么吧，锥生同学。” 玖兰枢磁性的声音钻入了他的耳膜。

“锥生同学自慰的时候是怎么样的呢，可以表演给我看吗？”

虽然心里想让眼前这个人立马滚出去，但是身体却没有办法的抑制自己的动了起来。右手先触碰到性器，轻轻的抚弄了起来，但是分身也因为压迫感，始终硬不起，他心里想着就保持这个状态就好了，另一边试图挣脱玖兰枢的控制。

“锥生同学是不是不行，要不我来帮帮你吧。”

说着玖兰枢的脸凑了过来，温热舌头侵入到口腔里，刮过牙床，卷住了他的舌头。一连串的刺激，让零措手不及，下面起了反应。

零在这件事上基本属于比较冷感的那种，自渎这种事平时也非常少做，基本没什么需求，技巧性上就更不用说了。

他笨拙的爱抚着自己的分身，眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，浑身的皮肤也涨成了绯红色。玖兰枢已经放开了他，并在旁边欣赏着他的动作，这上下的动作对他的身体带来了一个又一个的冲击，但是就是到达不了那个释放的点，这种感觉折磨着他，让他的精神有点崩溃。

他的嘴里断断续续的发出了一点轻吟，眼睛也渐渐变成了热情的红色。

“想要舒服点吗？” 玖兰枢咬破了自己的手指，血液顺着零的唇流进了他的嘴里。这血液仿佛点燃了他的生命，唤醒了身体里的每一个细胞，体内更加躁动不安，空虚感突然从下腹生出来，他不断这扭动着腰肢，也不知道自己在渴望着什么。

“你知道吗，仆人的一大作用就是用身体取悦主人，获得了主人的血，就要有所行动吧，算了我会慢慢教你的。”

玖兰枢一只手玩弄他胸前的红蕾，一只手抚揉他的分身，和自己弄感觉完全不同，有一种被人控制住的奇妙的快感以及羞耻感。没弄几下，一股白色的浊液就喷薄而出。

尽管这样，玖兰枢没有停止亲吻和撩拨他的乳头，分身很快便又硬了起来，刚才的血像火一样在他的身体里燃烧着，后穴突然传来一种异物感，玖兰枢的一根手指已近插了进去。

“你干什么，你出去！” 

“你不是挺舒服的？”

“你快点给我解开控制。”

“明明很享受的吸着我的手指。”

零的眼睛里闪烁着一点晶莹的泪水，大概是生理性快感跟羞耻感一起的结果。

现在手指已经加到了两根，在他的身体里打着圈的按摩着某一点，快感一次高过一次，他抑制不住的发出诱人的呻吟声，几下之后又再次缴枪。这是他第一次体验这种感觉，他看到一个全新的世界。

“嘴上说不要，身体很诚实嘛，以后平时生活也坦诚一点嘛。补充一句，刚才我的控制中途你已经冲开了，我真的要对你刮目相看了。”

“你现在可以滚出去了吧。”

“你不是也很舒服吗？好好考虑下我的提议，等你答复。” 玖兰枢笑了笑走了出去。

射精之后让零感觉脑子空空荡荡了，虽然刚才接受了太多的信息，他现在只想睡过去，好当刚才的事情没有发生过，真是太羞耻了。


	10. 充满杀意的教堂

零意外的睡了一个踏实的好觉，早上起来看床头的电子时钟已经是八点。手机上收到了一条来自优姬的信息，大概是询问他今天能不能陪她一起去学校外的镇上采购些东西。

他回复了可以，他也想去校外转转算是透透气了，昨天和玖兰枢做了那样的事情，今天不知道应该如何面对他，还是先跑出去算了，想着他所谓的礼物，一点都不想思考这件事。

他们约好早上九点出发，零小心翼翼的经过玖兰枢的房间，又蹑手蹑脚地溜到了一楼，迅速地朝着日间部的宿舍移动过去，幸运的是他一路上好像除了打扫卫生的仆人并没有遇到什么人。

“真是奇怪，宿舍楼里几乎没人，不知道他们在干嘛。” 他想着。

突然有人拍了一下他的肩膀，穿着白色长裙的少女出现在眼前，“想什么呢，那么入迷？”

“没有，时间不早了，走吧。”

两个人走在熙熙攘攘的街道上，一片生机勃勃的景象。走着走着，好像听到前面有低低的孩子的哭声。

两个人寻着声音的方向走去，果然看到一个男孩子正在啜泣，他的衣服有些破旧，但是也算干净整齐，发型有点可笑，像是自己剪的样子，旁边有些围观的大人，但是也只是默默围观，甚至有人指指点点道这肯定是骗子想出的新办法要钱。

优姬走近了孩子的身边，温柔的问道：“小朋友你怎么了？”

小孩子眼泪汪汪的答道：“我跟妈妈走散了。”

旁边零说：“还是直接送他去镇上的警察局吧。”

小孩子露出惊恐的神色，连忙摇头说：“不，我不去。”

零心里感觉这个小孩子怪怪的，一个好心的路人说这个孩子之前偷过店铺里的钱，被抓到过，让他们不要管这个闲事。

小孩子没有反驳，只是默默低下头，继续哭泣。

优姬对零说：“我看他是真的想回家，再说人家还不能改邪归正了。”

零是了解优姬的性格的，善良，但是也固执，反正他们也没什么钱，而且现在青天白日的应该也不会如何，就默许了优姬的决定。

优姬面带笑容的跟孩子说：“要不我们先送你回家吧，你妈妈说不定在家里等着你。”

孩子稍微停止了哭泣，大眼睛边上还闪烁着点点泪花，惹人怜爱。他小声说道：“我家在教堂那边，但是才搬过来不久，不太记得路了。”

“小镇的建筑对于孩子来说可能像水泥筑成的迷宫一样吧，自己刚来这里的时候也有这种想法，这迷宫的深处看不见的地方藏着深深的黑暗，带来说不出的恐惧，说起来自己好像忘记了什么似的。” 优姬这么想着，觉得从孩子身上好像看到了刚来这个城市的自己。

“现在还早，我们就送这个孩子回去嘛，感觉来回就花一个小时时间，就当锻炼身体了，这么可怜的孩子，是不是？”

零默默地点了点头表示答应，两个人就和这个孩子一起朝着教堂走去。

走了不到半小时的功夫就看见眼前一座教堂，一个纯白色的尖顶建筑，因为只是小镇上的教堂，所以并不是什么非常奢华的大建筑，这片区域有一种奇怪的阴冷感，明明是教堂，而且好像因为不是周日的原因竟然没什么人。

这时候走过来一个一身黑色裙子的金发蓝瞳少女，长发扎成一股麻花辫，搭在背后，胸前带着一朵白色的蔷薇花装饰品，她面带微笑的走了过来，她朝着男孩说道：“小烈你跑哪玩去了，你妈妈找你都急死了。”

“丽莎姐姐，多亏他们把我送回来的。”

金发少女朝着他们答谢道：“谢谢你们把小烈送回来，不嫌弃的话请到教堂的办公室里喝杯茶吧。”

零已经摆出了拒绝的手势，没想到优姬抢先答应了下来。

这是他们第一次进这个教堂，虽然外面看起来简陋，但是里面的巨大彩绘玻璃还是有些炫目的。光透过玻璃射到教堂里面，还是有些圣洁的气氛的，这感觉和从四周渗透过来的阴冷感，交汇出一些不和谐感。四个人走进了一间小的办公室，金发少女拿出一套精美的茶具招待他们。

少女和优姬闲聊了一会女性的话题，几分钟下来，仿佛他们已经亲如姐妹。零看着优姬，她好像有些不舒服的样子，又似乎是困乏起来，怕是这茶水里有问题，金发少女已经带上了一抹玩味的笑容，好像是假面上画出来似的。

危险感觉从背后传来，一把银光闪闪的短刀刺向了他，被他一脚踢开，他拉起来优姬朝着门外跑去，

“三，二，一，倒！” 少女愉悦的倒数着数字，但是数到一的时候她露出吃惊的表情，说： “你们怎么没事？” 

两个人继续往门口跑去，突然被小男孩挡住了去路，此时他已经不是刚才的那个样子，而是红着眼睛露出了尖嘴獠牙还流出了口水，他朝着优姬扑了过去。

“快点召唤出武器，你先逃，我垫后”，零大声喊道，同时挡在了她前面，胳膊上挨了对面一下子，所幸都是只有袖子被刮破，并没有伤及皮肤。优姬要是流血，可能会引来更远处的吸血鬼吧。

“要走一起走！” 优姬坚定的回答道。

听到这样的回答他并不觉得意外，但是一想到可能会造成了严重后果，以及这位少女的战力有几斤几两，就让他十分头疼，只能心里默默祈祷，自己可以把对面两位快速干掉了。小男孩从形态上看起来，应该是刚刚变成吸血鬼的Level D，理论上应该还没有什么技能，金发女目前还不太看得出是什么战力，只能谨慎地观察一会了。

“上吧，狩猎女神。” 优姬大声的报出武器的名字，同时朝着金发少女发起了攻击。在跑到了三分之二的地方，尴尬的摔倒了。

这绝对不是因为她的不小心，而是这个吸血鬼的技能恐怕是操纵强风，这样一来自己的武器血蔷薇恐怕也要大打折扣，只能尽量靠近了再射击类。

金发女的注意力还在优姬身上，零给了旁边虎视眈眈的那个男孩子两枪，剥夺了他的行动能力，然后朝着优姬方向冲了过去。

金发女一步一步朝着优姬走来，那种压迫感让她浑身瘫软，“明明不应该是这样的啊，同学们，包括夜间部的学长们都说我很厉害的。” 她在心里给自己打气，但是她的身体还是微微的颤抖起来，眼睛止不住的流出了泪水。最后，她还是强迫自己举起了武器，在金发女接近的一瞬间砍了下去。

感觉上好像碰到了什么实体，她发出了欢呼，没想到下一秒被强大的气流推了出去，撞在了教堂的凳子上，撞击的疼痛让她发出来一声尖叫，再看对方，完全没有受伤，刚才怕是强大的气流团让她有了实体感。

金发女大笑起来，“现在这种水平的人也可以做吸血鬼猎人了吗？还有躲在女人身后的那个小哥，真是丢脸啊。反正你们也要死了，我就好心告诉你们死在谁的手里吧，野原丽莎就是我的名字，我以后可是要站在吸血鬼一族顶端的人。”

“优姬，快走！” 零再次劝说优姬离开。

优姬看了他一眼，对自己的实力稍微有了点认知的她，决定先去叫人帮助，零的水平她是知道的，应该可以抵挡上一阵，并且如果没有自己这个拖累，他可能更方便施展手脚或者逃跑。

优姬在心里默默祈祷了下，转身朝着门的方向跑去。

“想跑，没那么容易。” 叫做野原丽莎的吸血鬼飘到了她的身边，吸血鬼口中念念有词，一股强大的气流把优姬包了起来，空气形成了一个牢笼把优姬关了起来，并飘在半空中。

在吸血鬼做这件事的时候，没注意到一个枪已经从背后指着她的心脏，银色的子弹接二连三地射了出来。

深色的血液从野原丽莎的身体里喷溅出来，虽然零已经对她的躲闪做了预估，可惜还是没有正中心脏，有一个颗子弹穿过了胸腔，打飞了两颗，还有两颗打在了她的手臂上。

金发女吸血鬼颤颤巍巍的站了起来，零变的警觉起来，她突然借助气流飞了起来，她只是飞到了刚才的小男孩身边。她温柔的看着小男孩，她对他说：“小烈，想永远和丽莎姐姐在一起吗？”

小烈点了点头，他的丽莎姐姐猛的咬向他的脖子，血液飞溅在女性本来美丽现在却扭曲的脸上。小烈发出了惨叫声却露出了幸福的表情，看到这画面的零胃里一阵犯恶心，不过同时却在研究那个空气牢笼。

“优姬右前方三分之一步的地方，用武器刺下去，快。” 

听从了指示的优姬，使劲刺了下去，但是并没有什么发生。

“继续不要停！” 零补充道。

“好像被你们小看了呢，我现在要认真起来了。” 吸完血的金发吸血鬼整个眼睛变成了血红色，嘴角还带着血迹。只见一团风汇集汇集在她的手里，风团越来越大，她一挥手风团朝着零砸了过来，本来是一个球装，有分裂成了很多小球，强大的气把教堂的彩色玻璃全部震碎在地上，发出了巨大的响声。

零尽量连滚带爬的在椅子后面躲避，可惜身上还是被划伤了很多道，血液顺着伤口渗了出来。“大事不妙了，要赶紧解决战斗，要不然那个要发作了。” 他的心情凝重了起来。

吸了血的金发女速度力量上都提高了不少，她自言自语道：“小烈，姐姐不会让你白白牺牲的，我们的梦想一定会实现的。”

几轮猫抓老鼠似的进攻让教堂里的大部分凳子变得残缺不全，“这样下去不行啊，怎么办，要赶紧想办法，优姬那边也还没有打破牢笼，对手的力量又增强了，大概打破那个牢笼变的更难了。” 零想着，同时他注意到身体因为流血，渴望血的心情正在蚕食着他的意识。

突然金发女停止了狂风暴雨的攻击，“主人在叫我了，这次便宜你们了，不过我一定会再抓到你们的。” 说完之后就一闪不见了。

空气牢笼终于在优姬的再一次尝试中变成了无数碎片，她从半空中摔了下来。

“零你在干什么，也不来接住我。” 她生气的说道。

此时零想的却是千万别接近我，他的意志正在慢慢的崩溃。

优姬走到他身边，看到了他有些发红的眼睛。

“别靠近我，别看我。” 他吼到。

一个塑料药瓶扔了过来，他捡起来看是血液锭剂。

优姬大声喊道：“不管你变成什么样，是不是吸血鬼，都是我的家人啊，你就是零啊！” 说完她跑了出去。

大概是自己错了，执著于一些不应该在意的事情，把自己现在搞的人不人鬼不鬼的，不肯接受别人的帮主，拒绝血液锭剂，这样的自己到底如何保护家人朋友，如何给父母报仇。吸血鬼猎人不就是为了保护和平而存在的，想要变强的心情一时间萦绕在心头，不是说过什么都愿意做，什么苦都愿意吃的吗。

他拿起了血液锭剂放进了嘴里，虽然很涩口，吃起来味道很难吃，但是还是吃了下去，他暗暗下决心一定要变得更强。

在他还在想的时候，教堂的门突然响了，优姬又走了进来。

“不是让你快走，别......” 话说到一半，师父和理事长也一起走了进来。

“哎呀，真是不好看啊，一个Level C就让你这么措手不及了吗，零” 师父看着浑身是伤口的零说道。

“徒弟这种水平还不是笨蛋师父教的。” 零反驳道。

理事长向前摸了摸他的头，“看你这么活蹦乱跳的你师父应该放心了，你不知道他刚才超级担心你的。”

夜刈十牙瞪了黑主理事长一眼，示意他不要再说下去。

“我以后一定会变成真正的独当一面的大人，不需要别人再操心了。” 他心里暗暗的说。

理事长：“等会我们一起去我的办公室，我有重要的事情要跟你说。”


	11. 漆黑的梦境

此时零正在气喘吁吁的追着前面的一个人，这是一座高塔似的的建筑，里面的楼梯是螺旋形的，黑铁的雕花护栏，白色的扶手，墙壁上还有些窗户。

前面的人并没有丝毫疲倦的样子，还是朝着塔顶奔跑着。

他想大声的叫住前面的人，但是怎么也发不出声音来。

这要从几分钟前说起，师父说想要传达的事情就是针对Level D吸血鬼变成Level E吸血鬼的药物已经研制出来，正准备递给他的时候，被突然路过的人抢走，而现在零正在追那个人。

前面的人褐色的头发，带着一个黑色的半边面具，从身形上看来应该就是玖兰枢。他为什么要抢这个药呢？

仔细观察着周围的环境的零，突然发觉这是他从来没见过的地方，整件事情在他看来并不合理，玖兰枢即使跑到了塔顶也没有办法逃脱自己的追捕吧，塔顶毕竟是没有别的路了啊。

不对，今天回来的时候师父已经把药给了自己，自己也好好的收起来了，现在这个恐怕是梦境。一个做什么都可以的地方，比如揍玖兰枢一顿，或者拿血蔷薇打爆他的头之类的事情。

他终于跑到了塔的顶端，一个门出现在眼前，门口开了一条缝，他直接推门就进去了。跟想象的不同，竟然不是开阔的平台，还是进入到了一间屋子，一个装饰和他夜间部宿舍差不多的屋子。

他心里想道：“这梦还真是有点奇怪。”

玖兰枢已经侧卧在六个腿的深蓝黑色天鹅绒沙发上等着他，脸上还挂着玩味的笑容。零拿着血蔷薇指着他的头，银白色的枪管闪着寒光。

最近被玖兰枢戏弄的事情一下子涌入心头，羞耻，烦躁，苦恋的心酸，各种心情纠缠在一起，竟然还有几分即将可以报复的快感。

反正这是梦境，放纵下自己也无所谓吧，他这样想。

他朝着玖兰枢的头部打了一枪，扣下扳机的时候，心紧张的抽动了一下，“呯”的一声之后，只打在了沙发上，留下了一个黑色的洞。

梦里的细节太过于真实，让他一时间不能自信这是在梦里，而且他也还从没有这样直接杀死一个正常情况的“人”的经历，哪怕这是一个吸血鬼。所以刚才那一下才完全打偏了，这么近的距离射击正常情况下是没有理由脱靶的。

他感受到对方在仔细观察着他，但是手还是不可抑制的微微抖动。

拿着枪的手突然被对方捉住，并被拉过来抵在对方的心口。  
“这样做猎人可不行啊，让我来教教你怎么用枪吧。” 脸上还是玖兰枢万年不变的笑容，两个人距离很近，说话的时候嘴上吹的气都飘到了零的脸上。

“你下不了手，对吧？” 玖兰枢又继续挑衅道。

零握住枪的手，又加紧了力量，他目不转睛的盯着玖兰枢，而对方也同样盯着他，两个人僵持了起来。

时间一分一秒的流逝，两个人仿佛是两座雕像，久久地望着对方。

“让我来帮帮你吧。” 零的耳边响起了一个女声，身体不受控制的扣下了扳机。

只听见一声响动，一摊血迹从玖兰枢的胸口涌了上来。室内的气氛一下子降到了冰点，零大声的呼喊着玖兰枢的名字，但是嘴里却发不出一点声音，虽然知道这是梦境，但是死亡的感觉是真实的，阴冷的，恐惧的，痛楚的，像是蔷薇的藤蔓把他包裹在里面，再伸出一个个小刺扎进了皮肤里。

泪水从眼眶中漫了出去，顺着零白皙顺滑的皮肤滴在了沙发上。他拼命的想要醒来，却好像被无数看不见的手拦住，他五感渐渐也被剥夺了，深深地陷在这漆黑的噩梦中。

撕碎了这黑暗的是血的气味，香甜的气味，像是好吃的奶油蛋糕，或者是色彩斑斓的糖果，真是讽刺啊，零想，自己果然还是屈从与对于血的渴望了，不过这好像不是梦吧，是现实，哪里来的血，想到这里他彻底清醒过来。

睁开眼睛，眼前是玖兰枢，他的手还不断有血涌出来，一个圆形弹孔，是造成这个伤口的原因。高级吸血鬼对一般的伤是可以快速恢复的，但是对于这种顶级的吸血鬼大杀器血蔷薇造成的伤害还是需要一段时间恢复，血蔷薇的子弹会大大降低伤口愈合速度。

零看到眼前的画面，心里一惊，玖兰枢的伤看起来是自己造成的，可是自己以为刚才是梦境，并且自己本来是睡在自己房间的，这个显然不是自己房间，到底发生了什么。难道是自己梦游差点干掉玖兰枢？尽管自己算是还能力尚可的猎人，可是对方可是纯血里战力也数一数二的，自己梦游的时候有这么厉害？

血的气味不断的刺激着他的感官，勾起了身体内沉睡的渴望。

“吸血鬼猎人拿着枪射击手无寸铁的同学，传出去不好听吧，如果我告诉理事长这件事......” 玖兰枢认真的看着他，让他看不出他的真实情绪。

“别告诉理事长。” 零这样回答道，这件事确实很蹊跷，自己并没有什么梦游的习惯，更不可能在梦游中伤人，一定要好好查下，但是他不希望理事长知道这件事为自己担心。

“那锥生同学打算怎么补偿下我呢？” 玖兰枢继续说道。

这件事确实是自己理亏，他虽然是一个吸血鬼猎人，但是也是一个有原则的猎人，像玖兰枢这种手上没有沾鲜血的吸血鬼，即使他从心里厌恶这种生物，他也不会滥杀无辜的。

“我会对你负责的。” 虽然这件事背后另有原因，造成玖兰枢的伤是自己，他决定不逃避，负起责任来。

玖兰枢有点吃惊这个回答，他本来以为对方会嘲讽下自己实力不如人所以活该之类的，这下打乱了后面的计划，不过他转念一想，心里又笑了出来。

“锥生同学，我现在想洗澡，麻烦你了。” 枢一边说话，一边细细品味着零的表情。

察觉了对方的意图，大概只是想看自己被挑逗起来的怒火，或者......想到了之前脸红心跳的画面，但是玖兰枢手都那个样子了，应该也不会想做那样的事情把。一时间他发现自己处于进退维谷的状态。

“锥生同学不会是后悔了吧，刚才明明义正言辞的说了要负责的话呢。” 玖兰枢继续挑衅道。

“我既然说了，就会做到，不过我没什么经验，做的不好，玖兰前辈可不要后悔。” 

“你很久没有吸血了吧，是不是快按捺不住了？我手上的不要浪费，全部赏赐给你了。”

“协会已经研制出了解决这个问题的药物，不用麻烦玖兰学长了。” 说着零想检查下药是不是还在自己口袋里，却惊讶的发现药已经不见了。

“你说的是这个吗？” 玖兰枢手里拿了一个小盒子，正是放着药物的盒子。

零皱了下眉头不知道什么时候到的玖兰枢手里。

“这种成分不明的东西还是不要乱吃比较好”，说着这个盒子连同里面的药一起变成了碎片。

“玖兰枢，你不要太过分。” 零的脸色因为生气而微微发红。

“零，你相信我还是血猎协会？”

“这还用说，当然是血猎协会，谁要相信玩弄自己的人。”

“原来你是这么看我的。” 玖兰枢无奈的笑了笑。

“你这么着急的话，那我现在来喂你缓解Level E化的药。” 

“一点都不着急。” 零这几个字发音极其的重，简直是咬牙切齿发出来的。“你不是说要洗澡？” 水温调控掌握在自己手里，保证给玖兰枢一个印象深刻的洗澡体验。

“那先帮我脱衣服吧。” 

零走了过来，脱掉了玖兰枢白色的外衣，解开了红色的领带，然后是黑色的衬衣。扣子被他一个一个解开，他小心翼翼的解着扣子，努力不碰到玖兰枢的身体。但是解扣子的动作实在让他浮想联翩，想到之前生日那天的事情。

他脱去了玖兰枢的上衣，露出肌肉分明的身体来。他快速瞟了一眼，这是他第一次看到玖兰枢的身体，跟想象的不一样，本来以为吸血鬼都是那种没什么肌肉的病弱身体，完全靠特殊能力来打架的。

体内因为刚才血气引起的躁动叫嚣起来，身体的空虚感一点一点的积攒起来，还是早点撤离比较好。

“裤子一个手脱也没什么问题吧，玖兰学长只是伤了一只手，不至于变成残废吧？”

“锥生同学看起来精神很好，不过身体真的没问题吗，不要硬抗啊，你要是好好求我帮你，我是可以考虑一下的。”

零不情愿的继续帮玖兰枢解下腰带，然后到了他不想继续的部分，屋内的气氛越来越暧昧起来。他不明白他们到底算什么关系，戏弄人也有个限度，还是玖兰枢有这么恶劣。

可是已经坚持了这么多，如果逃跑了，前面的忍耐也白费了，只能看着别的地方，咬牙坚持下。

“脱完了，我就不打扰玖兰前辈洗澡了。” 

“我伤的右手，洗澡也不方便，你不会想食言吧。”

零决定再忍耐下，为了浴室温控开关，再好好收拾玖兰枢一顿，再稍微忍耐下。

两个人一起来到浴室，浴室是有浴缸和淋浴两种，没想到玖兰枢竟然选的是淋浴。这自己要如何帮忙，本来脑补的玖兰枢由于水温乱调的原因气到赶他出去的画面完全破碎了。

“你还愣着干嘛，进来啊” 玖兰枢一边说一边指着淋浴间。

“锥生同学，这样穿着衣服淋浴，可是会生病的。” 他又补充道。

已经做到这个地步了，放弃真是不甘心，只好在他洗澡的时候稍微捣捣乱总做得到吧，零暗下决心。  
两个人一起进了淋浴间，温暖的水滴落了下，水滴顺着两个人的头发，脸颊，皮肤滴了下来，两个人的头发全湿了。

零极力地远离玖兰枢，但是淋浴间并不大，也并逃不到哪去。蒸腾的水汽，更加放大了身体的渴求。

“锥生同学看起来好像想要什么的样子，说出来，我可以满足你。”

零想要推门出去，但是却推不动，这时，他被玖兰枢按在了浴室的玻璃门上亲了起来。玖兰枢柔软的舌头撬开了零的牙齿，继而轻轻刮着他的牙床，这凶猛的入侵和窒息感，竟然唤醒了他的下身，他是极力不愿意承认这是因为玖兰枢，这一定是因为身体的发作，碰巧在这个时候分身也挺立了起来。

已经察觉到他的变化的玖兰枢一把拉掉了他的外套，然后粗暴的撕开了他的衬衣，两个人就这样肌肤相亲的贴在一起。

两具雄性结实的肉体贴合在一起，他同时也感觉到了玖兰枢的硬物正抵在他的身上。

玖兰枢隔着裤子揉搓了一会零的分身，有些粗糙的布料虽然带了一些刺激感，稍微抚慰了下他有些空虚的身体，但是他总觉得还差点什么。

欲望被完全的挑逗了起来，他的眼眸也由紫色变成了红色。虽然快感不断的传来，但是却怎么都到达不了那一点，断断续续的低吟，从他湿润的嘴唇里流出。

理智一点点的瓦解，再也不能抑制内心深处野兽的零，咬向了玖兰枢的脖子，鲜血从咬开的口子中流了出来，稍微缓解了下他的渴望，但是还想要更多。

玖兰枢吃痛的皱了下眉，“看来要教你点进餐礼仪。”

玖兰枢推开了身上的零， 褪下了他的裤子，手里握着两根挺立的阳具揉弄起来，嘴也没闲下来，轮流吮吸着零胸前两个粉色的突起，这突入起来的刺激，一下子让他终于到底了那个点，白色的热液喷溅而出，他从喉咙里发出一声尖叫。

因为吸入的血和刚才高潮让零有些冷静下来，又被玖兰枢这个混蛋引诱到了这个地步，他有些愠怒地看着眼前的人，其实主要是在生自己的气。

“除了血液，纯血的别的体液也可以减缓level E化，虽然效果差点，但是不像血液那样会上瘾。” 

零定了定神，原来这个就是师父说的第二种自己不愿意尝试的方法。但是自己现在迫切的需要这种力量，这也许是损失最小的办法了。协会那边的药物也不是万全的，师父也说了还是有失败率，而且副作用不明，所以他现在还没有吃。最近整个的大形势不好，而且自己的仇人绯樱闲就在眼前，既然已经下定决心为了这个目的什么都肯做。

他小声的说：“我接受。”

“接受什么？” 玖兰枢看着他有些害羞有些窘迫的样子，决定继续逗逗他。

零心想忍一忍就当被狗咬了，他的手指抚上了玖兰枢还没有释放的分身，生疏的上下套弄起来。

“这样可不行啊，要不要我来教教你？你想用哪张嘴呢？” 

这样的言语挑逗对零来说实在是很大的刺激，他感觉全身的血液都冲上了上来，脸颊像火烧一样热。想着这黏黏腻腻的东西在嘴里有有些恶心，但是那个巨大的东西插入自己身体，感觉自己也做不到。

玖兰枢还是看着他，等着他的答案。

（想看口爆的扣1，想看内射的扣2，成年人我全都要的扣3，我零真可怜求放过扣4，过几天根据Lofter/长佩下面的评论继续往下写。）  
（根据投票结果，大家一致通过3）

看着零涨红的脸，和不敢直视自己眼睛的表情，玖兰枢接着说：“要不我来帮我们的小处男选吧。”

听到玖兰枢揶揄自己是零经验，零有点不开心的反驳道：“难道你不是？” 

仔细想想玖兰枢大概和那些人同年怎么也有一两百岁，大概是比自己经验丰富吧，是和男人还是女人，不过他那种条件应该很多人追着他吧，想到这里他的心情变的烦躁起来。

玖兰枢似乎看出了他在想什么，带着些挑逗的语气说：“你猜啊，你不会是吃醋了吧？”

“我才......”

零的话还没说完，他的嘴就被另一张温热的唇狠狠地堵住了，在玖兰枢的几番攻击下，伴随着他躯体的轻微抖动，他感受到身体深处传来一阵渴望。

玖兰枢松开了零，两人嘴唇之间拉起了一根银色的丝线，他看着他已经有些情动的面容，下半身的欲望也更加灼热和胀大。

他用拇指摸着零柔软的嘴唇，“我帮你选上边这张嘴，不要用牙碰到，不过因为你是新手，我就原谅你了。”

被亲的晕晕乎乎的零，被玖兰枢按着肩膀跪了下来。紫红的性器已经伸到了他脸的旁边，因为淋浴的原因，并没有什么味道。  
虽然刚才已经下定了决心，这份东西他一定要接下，到了眼前却还是有一丝犹豫，他闭上了双眼，不去看玖兰枢的东西，淡色的嘴唇微微张开，却迟迟没有进行下一步。

“你要是不愿意就算了，反正对我也没什么损失。”

上面传来玖兰枢没有感情的声音，自己有必须要做的事情，他在心里又暗暗下了一番决心，睁开了眼睛，用手握住玖兰枢的分身，送到了嘴里，吮吸起来，温暖柔软的柱状物侵犯着他的口腔，带来比手指大的多的刺激，羞耻感将他包围，而时不时的传来吮吸声，让他更是无地自容。

玖兰枢的双手也没有闲着，在他的胸前打着圈圈按摩着一对浅色的乳蕾，再次唤醒了他的身体。

虽然他心里感觉到很羞耻，但是下身还是不争气的一点点挺立起来，后穴也有些异样的感觉。

淋浴并没有关，温暖的水滴落在他的身上，顺着泛红的皮肤滑落到浴室的地上，眼睛因为情欲变的有些迷离，看到这里的零的玖兰枢，心里不觉一动，情不自禁的动了起来。

从自己主动变成被动接受，零因为没换好气本来已经稍微有所恢复脸色再次变的绯红。

嘴巴变的有些麻，但是玖兰枢却没有丝毫要释放的样子，自己却被空虚感折磨的很难受。稍微一走神，他被呛的咳嗽起来。

玖兰枢用舌头擦去他涌出的泪水，也蹲了下来，然后坐在淋浴间的地上，他把已经有些瘫软的零拥入怀里，他的臀部坐在玖兰枢的大腿上，玖兰枢舔着他耳朵的边缘，然后小声在他耳边说：“你后面已经湿的一塌糊涂了。”

零想要挣脱玖兰枢的怀抱，但是无奈对方抱得太紧，下身的反应，是Level D吸血鬼奴隶的象征，是屈从上级吸血鬼，屈从欲望的表征，他恨透了这个样子，却又无能为力，只能无声的用冰冷的眼神表示着抗议，但是身体还在叫嚣着，饥渴的等待着被投喂。

下身突然传来撕裂一般的痛苦，虽然后穴入口已经很湿润，但是玖兰枢进入的时候还是带来了巨大的痛苦，灼热又坚硬的巨楔仿佛要贯穿他的整个身体。

玖兰枢的性器有节奏的在他体内动了起来，疼痛和舒服的感觉交织起来，他难以抑制的吐出了一连串的呻吟。

两个人的身体交叠在一起，他的身体不断的和另外一具身体触碰到，玖兰枢还温柔地舔着他的脖子，柔软湿热的舌头接触到脖子的时候，给他带来从未有过的爽感，在他脖颈处留下一片水痕，身体不断被逼近顶点，却又总到达不了那个高峰，零扭动着腰肢，他眼睛噙满了泪水，却瞪着玖兰枢以示不满，更加大幅的扭动起来。

玖兰枢轻轻的咬着他颈部的皮肤，顺便加速了身下的运动，零发出了大声的呻吟，脖子被玖兰枢咬的又痒又舒爽，一股白色的灼液从顶端喷涌而出，全数落在了玖兰枢的身上，他的泪水从眼眶中涌了出来，身体也剧烈的收缩着。

看着怀里面色潮红已经像一滩水一样的零，这个从来都是针锋相对嘴里没有好话的零，这个在自己怀里高潮余韵中失神的零，玖兰枢觉得自己已经忍不住了，他说：“看你这么努力，我现在给你，你要全部吃下去不要浪费。”

零只感觉一股热流涌向身体的深处。

“这个澡白洗了，我们重新再来洗一遍吧。” 玖兰枢看着他说。

夜晚还很长，这个澡不知道要洗到什么时候。


	12. 绯红的落樱

零再次醒来已经是第二天的晚上，昨天玖兰枢折腾了他大半晚上，连着睡了十几个小时终于身体已经基本恢复如常，如果是普通人的身体恐怕要更久的时间才行。

想起昨天晚上的事情，零脸红到了脖子根，他不明白两个人这到底算是什么关系，平时只是默默的埋藏好自己的心情，并没有希望玖兰枢能有什么回应，或者说根本不希望玖兰枢有任何回应。

其实他也不清楚自己对玖兰枢到底是什么样一种心情。是情不自禁的被他吸引？但是又憎恨着那人的吸血鬼身份？好像是爱上了最不该爱的人的自我厌恶，还是只是单纯的厌恶着自己被一个人这样玩弄？又或者他只是恨自己，恨自己在这肉欲和鲜血的吸引下不能自持，自甘沉沦，自甘堕落。

他准备出门去透透气，推门的一瞬间，他看到深红色地毯上有一个白色的信封，信封被红色蜡封着，蜡封上是一个简单的樱花图案，他的心脏抽痛起来，零认得那个图案是绯樱家的家徽，他拾起信封拆开了读起来。。

这是一封战书，邀约他今天晚上到学园的后山一见，对以前的事情做一个了结，当他看到信末尾的署名：绯樱闲，虽然他并不意外，但是这三个字还是刺激了下零的神经。

他定了定神，朝思暮想的一天终于到了，玖兰枢已经帮他解决了渴血发作的问题，他现在可以没有任何顾忌的和绯樱闲打上一场了，长久以来的血猎训练终于要有些回报了。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，手心也渗出了一些汗液，他试着深呼吸了几次，来缓解这紧张的感觉，或者说兴奋和激动的心情已经占了上风。

他收拾妥当，拿好了血蔷薇，准备出门，他在宿舍的楼道里看见了同样准备出去的玖兰枢。

“零，你这是准备要去哪？”

玖兰枢突然开始不带姓的叫他，让他摸不透对方到底是什么意思，昨天发生了那样的事情，他现在实在没有办法否认自己心里也在期待着对方喜欢自己，但是这个想法又让他觉得可怕，他背负着父母的仇恨，是不应该有这些别的心思的，他们从出生时就被决定不会有任何结果的，一个血猎一个纯血吸血鬼可能会在一起吗？多余的感情只能让他分神。

“玖兰学长，我记得我们还没有到可以称呼名字这么熟吧。”

玖兰枢听到这里一步走到他身前，一只手撑到了墙壁上，两个人的距离被无比拉近，他看着他的眼睛说：“我们昨天做了那样的事情，难道还不够熟吗？”

一时间零觉得浑身的血都涌上了脸颊，他推开了玖兰枢落荒而逃。

当他经过玖兰枢身边的时候，玖兰枢小声说了一句：“如果昨天还不够，我们以后可以再多深入接触几次。”

他瞪了玖兰枢一眼，然后头也不回的朝着约定的地点出发了。

初春的风混着青草泥土和花香的味道抚弄着他的嗅觉，然而这难以拂去他心里的紧张，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，本来他可以毫无牵挂的一战，即使死去，他也坦然接受这个结果，但是玖兰枢的出现，拨动了他的心弦，让他多了一丝留恋，仇是一定要报的，一定要活下来，他对自己说。

随着他距离约定的地方越来越近，他的心脏简直要跳出身体，在约定的樱花树下，他没有看到绯樱闲却看见了玖兰枢，他正站在那棵巨大的樱花树下。

现在即将三月中旬，一树粉红色的花朵开得非常繁盛，地上已经有不少落下花瓣，把原本的草地已经完全覆盖住了，淡淡的月光下绯色的花瓣飞舞着，站在树下背对着他的青年不知道在想着什么，构成了一副宁谧的图画。

一瞬间他心里五味杂陈，万千思绪汇集在脑中，玖兰枢为什么在这里，难道玖兰枢帮他解决了绯樱闲，他否定了这个答案，相传纯血间互相厮杀是要受到很深的诅咒的，玖兰枢那么精于算计的人会为了他做这样的事情吗？

难道他是来帮绯樱闲的？继而他也否定了这个答案，绯樱闲是比较独来独往的，没有听说跟玖兰枢有这样的交情。

恐怕他只是来观察自己的渴血症发作情况吧。一想到自己只是被当做了实验对象的零，一股怒气就涌了上来。

“玖兰枢你在这里干嘛？” 他生气的质问道。

玖兰枢回过头来看他，脸上带着和平时不同的微笑，虽然零说不上来是哪里不同。

“我帮你把绯樱闲杀了。”

零听到这话吃了一惊，他只有轻微的表情变化，而夜色把这微小的变化遮了下去。也许他从来都没有理解过玖兰枢。

玖兰枢见零没有然后回应，继续说道：“零，我喜欢你。”

这句话仿佛一个炸弹在零的耳边爆炸，最开始的心情是狂喜，之后却是不知如何回应矛盾，一切发生的太快，仿佛置身梦境，绯樱闲死了，玖兰枢告白了，一切的不愉快似乎在这一瞬间全部烟消云散，他虽然有过期待，但是却没想过如果真的发生了，他要如何回应，他低下头去不敢看玖兰枢的眼睛。

月色的清辉细细的涂抹在玖兰枢苍白色的皮肤上，散落的花瓣落在他褐色的头发上，他依然带着笑容等着零的回复。

巨大的樱花树，千朵万朵的樱花盛放着，零的眼睛里全是粉色的淡光，像是一个巨大的陷阱诱惑着他。

不对，肯定有哪里不对，他的目光扫了下玖兰枢的手，还包着纱布，好像没什么问题。他突然想起来昨天还咬了玖兰枢的脖颈，想起那时候的时候，一层薄薄的红晕浮上了他的脸庞，但是在樱花和夜色的掩护下，外人很难看的出来。玖兰枢的脖子上没有任何伤痕，这是不对的，即使吸血鬼有着强大的恢复能力，但是中了血蔷薇恢复力会减弱很多。

他抬起头对上玖兰枢褐色的眼睛，大声说道：“你不是玖兰枢，你是绯樱闲吧。”

女人的笑声传了过来，“竟然被你识破了，我还以为我做的很好呢。”

他领悟过来，这又是中了幻术，他屏息凝神找到了那幻术的中心，朝着那里开了一枪，眼前的画面碎成了无数片。

眼前的景色并没有什么改变，樱花树还站在那里，一片片樱花随风飘零，只是玖兰枢变成了绯樱闲，一个身穿白色和服银色长发面无血色的女人。

漫天的落樱此时已经不再是往地上飘落，而且被什么东西指引着以绯樱闲的右手掌心为中心凝聚起来。她一挥手，已经凝聚成半人多高粉色的球朝着零扑了过来。

零赶忙朝着粉色球的中心开了一枪，然而球体并没有停止朝向他的进攻，只是一分为二，眼看就要被两个球追上。

“不拿出点真本事可赢不了我哦，变成吸血鬼的形式可以轻松些吧。” 绯樱闲笑着说。

虽然零很努力的躲避了，但是还是挨了几下球的攻击，花瓣仿佛是钢铁制的，在他的身上留下了很多道细长的口子，红色的血液顺着伤口流了出来，把粉色的花瓣染成了红色。

再这样下去可能会死，一直躲避下去体力耗尽的死去，到头来还是什么都没有改变，不，他要活下去，他要报仇，他还没知道玖兰枢到底是什么意思。

玖兰枢的办法很有效果，空气中弥漫的血气和他自身不断流逝的血液并没有让他渴血的症状发作，倒是令他兴奋起来，他感觉浑身在燃烧，他的瞳色终于又开始变成红色，他不再压抑自己，他现在只想着干掉眼前的目标，速度，力量，五感变的更加敏锐起来。

绯樱闲没有想到零突然不再躲避樱花的追捕，而且顶着扑面而来的樱花发起了攻击，好几发穿过花瓣的子弹打在了她的身上，白色的合服上开出了几朵鲜红的花朵。

绯樱闲的脸色变的哀伤起来，虽然这是她早已经想到的自己的结局，但是死亡逼近的一瞬间恐惧感填满了她的心脏，现在跑还来得及吧，她还有最重要的事情没有完成。

本来已经快被樱花包起来的零，心里已经生出几分绝望，但是那花瓣没有扎进他的肉里，而且落向了地面，绯樱闲已经不知去向，他本来紧绷的心稍微有点放松下来，整个人一下子坐在了地上。

她跑向了夜间部的宿舍，那个人已经在等她了。

“你看到我好像并不意外。” 玖兰枢微笑着说。

“因为我们想做着一样的事情啊，动手吧。” 绯樱闲回以微笑，她想杀了玖兰枢获取力量，而玖兰枢也打着同样的算盘。

眼前的男人并没有压抑他的力量，她被这股压迫性的力量包围着，在感受到对方强大的力量之后，她也只能接受命运了。

“我不会让你白死的，我会帮你解决掉造成你一切悲剧根源的那个人。” 玖兰枢严肃的说道。

“你本身已经有这么强大的力量了，还需要我这份力量吗？” 绯樱闲露出揶揄的笑。

“力量这种东西总是不嫌多的嘛。” 玖兰枢有点避重就轻的回应。

绯樱闲听到这话轻轻的笑了笑说道：“恐怕你是想拿我的力量去饲喂某个被我咬过的人吧，你是爱上他了吗，他可是吸血鬼猎人，元老院恐怕不会放过你们的。” 

“元老院这么腐朽应该换换血了。” 玖兰枢面带笑容的说道。

“我活了几千年，纯血家族基本没有什么善终的，更别说爱情了，我们都是被诅咒的吧，但是我希望你们可以幸福。” 绯樱闲看着玖兰枢的眼睛说。

她说着说着眼睛里写满了哀伤，她想起了自己那些悲伤的往事，一直被元老院以保护为名关着，被家族强行指定的未婚夫喜欢别人，好不容易遇到了喜欢的人两个人约好逃出来，那人却无辜的命丧血猎之手，自己终于可以去见那个人了，想到这里她的心里又开心了起来。

“我准备好了，来吧。” 绯樱闲又变成了微笑的表情。

“你的心脏我就收下了，我会帮你报仇的。”

浑身一阵剧痛，然后便是一种人生的使命已经终结，忍受了千年的痛苦即将终结的感觉。她现在只想在生命抵达尽头之前再看一眼一缕，那个和她相依为命了几年的孩子。

玖兰枢已经离开了，附近响起了脚步声，是一缕。

“闲主人，你不要死啊，我把血给你喝好不好。” 一缕带着哭腔说道。

她微笑着说：“不用，你以后一定要好好活着。”

这时候零突然也赶了过来，他看到了一缕，一缕却没看到他，一缕的眼睛里只有绯樱闲，他的脸上写着痛苦和关切。

为什么，明明是害死父母的凶手啊，零想不明白眼前的画面。

一缕终于顺着绯樱闲的目光看到了前来的零。

“是不是你杀的闲主人？” 他生气的说，他站起身来闪着寒光的匕首已经抵着零的喉咙。


	13. 破碎的世界

躺在地上的绯樱闲，白色的和服上粘了一身的血污，她猛的咳嗽了一声，嘴里吐出了一大口鲜血。这动静，把一缕的注意力又引回了她的身上。

她颤颤巍巍地朝着他们的方向伸出了右手，一缕走了过去再次握住了她的手，往日温暖的手指，已经变得冰冷。

她看着一缕的眼睛，温柔的说，“这份仇恨就让它以我的死作为终结吧，你不是最爱这个哥哥，做梦也希望可以再见到他吗，我希望你们以后可以幸福地活下去。”

伴随着几声咳嗽，她望向零说：“零，杀了你父母我不后悔，但是让你变成孤儿，我很抱歉。你可以吸我的血，这样就可以从堕落为Level E的命运中挣脱出来了。”

零从最初看见一缕的惊喜，再到看到一缕为了绯樱闲心疼画面的迷惑，最后被一缕拿刀指着，并且听到绯樱闲最后的“不后悔”几个字，他彻底愤怒了，他浑身颤抖着，想着到底哪里出错了，但是他还是不想和一缕起冲突，他需要冷静下，转身回了宿舍。

温水从淋浴喷头里飞溅而下，整个浴室里很安静只有沙沙的水声，水珠划过了脸颊，滴落到了地上。被紧张感遮掩的伤痛和疲倦突然席卷而来，他双眼无神的坐在了淋浴间的地上，任由水打在他的身上。

绯樱闲的死亡给报仇画上了句号，终于见到了好久不见的一缕，本来是一件令人无比愉快的事情，而现实给他当头一棒，仿佛他整个人被包裹在一个塑料袋里，袋子里的新鲜空气越来越稀薄，难受的让他喘不过气来。

他挣扎着站了起来，擦干了身体，准备去好好睡一觉的时候，外面传来的敲门声。

他心里一紧，有些烦躁，这么晚不知道是谁，不会是玖兰枢那个混蛋吧，又要过来折腾他，他今天完全没有这样的心情做那种事。

他小心翼翼的打开门，外面正站着玖兰枢，他用力的准备把门关上，但是苦于力气比玖兰枢差一点，所以并没有成功把他挡在外面。

“宿舍长的职责就是在晚上影响同学睡觉的吗？” 零不满的呛了玖兰枢一句。

“当然不是了，正相反，宿舍长可是可以在晚上提高同学的睡眠质量的，你不是对此有所了解？” 玖兰枢轻轻的带着笑意回答道。

零正准备下一轮的反驳，他张了张嘴，话还没说完，却看见站在玖兰枢后面的一缕，一时间思绪万千，不知道应该从何说起，他只是小声唤了下他的名字，“一缕”。

三个人一起进了零的屋子，一缕在一个短的单人沙发上做了下来，零和玖兰枢则坐在了旁边的长沙发上。

“玖兰寝室长，路也带到了，就不打扰您上课了。” 零做出了送客的手势，一缕也看着他，明显是不希望他还在这里的眼神。

“这边大概需要我维持秩序，省得你们打起来。”

“不需要。” 零和一缕异口同声的回答道。

玖兰枢虽然非常想待在这里听听他们到底说了什么，但是也只能站起来离开了。吸血鬼有很好的听力，但是这里的宿舍经过特殊处理，所以其实是听不到里面到底讲了什么的。

他虽然心有不甘，但是也只能离开，他轻轻的关上门，又打开了门，探出了身子说：“你们千万别打起来。”

回应他的是一个朝着他脸的部位，突然飞过来的抱枕，他接了下来，“锥生学弟不用这么客气，临走还送我礼物，不过我收下了。”

他关上了门，把那个狂躁的“滚”字挡在了门里。

“零，我......”，一缕看着零有些欲言又止，他涨红了脸，像挤牙膏一样说出了后面的话：“我是来道歉的，我不应该拿刀指着你，但是我爱她。”

“为什么？她可是杀害我们父母的凶手啊？” 零的语气有些颤抖，心里使劲想平静下来。

“闲主人她，曾经一直被元老院以保护之名关着，后来遇到了一个心上人，是一个人类变成的吸血鬼仆人，在他们好不容易逃出了的时候，那个人被我们的父母杀了，在他还没有变成Level E的时候，不知道怎么回事上了协会的名单，他们但凡仔细想一下，也不会走到今天这个地步。”

说到这里的时候，他的语气有些愤怒。

零听到这些话的时候，有些混乱，这些年来，自己心心念念的报仇，背后竟然是这样的故事，吸血鬼才是苦主，而自己的父母竟然是这个故事里的坏人，他不相信，吸血鬼很狡猾的，一缕一定是被绯樱闲骗了。

“一缕，我不信，你一定是被她骗了对不对？” 零的语气有些激动。

“零，你知道吗，吸血可以传递感情和记忆，你不要拒绝它，细细的品味，吸血鬼并不全都是十恶不赦的野兽，闲主人给了我她的血，才让我身体变的和正常人一样，甚至比正常人更健壮。”

他摸着自己的脖子说道，“零，你想知道这一切为了什么吧，你来吸我的血吧。”

零有些犹豫，今天听到的这些话信息量过于巨大，是他以前从未想过的。今天以前，他都是比较被动的接受血液，全身从上到下抗拒着这些，但是他实在想弄清楚一缕到底怎么了。

一缕温柔的看着零，目光里露出了鼓励的神色。

今天听到的事情，让零的内心世界一点一点崩塌，他也不知道之前坚持的到底对不对，但是他迫切的想要一个答案，现在悬空的感觉让他十分不踏实，他虽然犹豫再三，还是咬上了一缕的颈部，他十分小心，不想弄疼了一缕。

血液顺着一缕的脖颈流入了零的口中，不像玖兰枢的血，一缕的血里有一股浓郁的苦涩味道。

眼前呈现了一个画面，低矮的视角面前是一扇窗子，外面的天空灰蒙蒙的一片，视野里似乎没有什么色彩，零瞬时被孤独和寂寞感填满，这应该是一缕小时候的记忆，那时候他身体不好，是因为吸血鬼猎人家如果出现双胞胎，一个会在娘胎里吸取另一个的力量，就像吸血鬼一样，是一个诅咒。一般情况下只有一个人能活下来，不知道是幸运还是不幸，一缕活了下来，身体却很弱。

零知道一缕身体不好，小时候会尽量陪着他，但是自己毕竟要上课训练什么的，不知道一缕一个人的时候竟然承受着这样的痛苦，自己以为很了解他，其实远不够。

下一个画面是一家人围着饭桌吃饭，眼前小小的身影是零自己，零正被父母夸奖着，以后一定可以成为厉害的猎人，一缕的记忆此时流露出了又羡慕又嫉妒的心情。

再下一个画面便是那场父母死亡的灾难，在一缕的记忆中却没什么痛苦，满是解脱的感觉，他看向绯樱闲，称呼她为纯血种的姐姐，在他眼里她是他的拯救者，灰白的世界终于有了色彩，是她把他拯救出了牢笼。

看到这里零感觉自己的心仿佛被插了好多刀，鲜血淋漓的，这是他从未深入理解过的一缕的内心。

一个想法突然冲入他的脑海，一缕也许不是吸血鬼呢，并没有被绯樱闲咬，刚才他让绯樱闲咬他，绯樱闲也拒绝了。

他脸色变的有点苍白，然后猛然推开一缕，说道：“你不是吸血鬼对不对？”

一缕点了点头，因为血液被吸而变的面如白纸。

“一缕，你应该告诉我的，我相信你说的话，以前的事情，对不起。”

“零，不是你的错，这也是没办法的事情。哥哥，今天我们还能像以前一起睡吗？”

“好，但是先帮你处理下伤口吧。” 零回复道，这边都没有急救箱之类的，因为吸血鬼超快的恢复能力，不过理事长那边应该有，他想着。

“一缕，你在这边等下，我去找急救箱。”

“零，我和你一起去吧，也快一点。”

两个人匆匆忙忙的一起出门，经过一楼大厅的时候，玖兰枢正坐在沙发上和一条拓麻下国际象棋。看到下来的两个人，以及一缕脖子上还在有血渗出来的两个圆形的孔的时候，他眉头稍微皱了一下，他说道：“我这里有医药箱，现在这个时间理事长恐怕早就睡死了吧。”

来到夜间部之后，零已经有些丢失了时间的概念，他看了一眼表，现在确实已经非常晚了，而且其实并不想让理事长知道这件事，他又会开始担心了吧。

玖兰枢站起了身，他们跟着玖兰枢一起到了他的卧室。两个人可能是第一次，没有互相揶揄对方。

玖兰枢拿出了医药箱，零熟练的给一缕包扎了起来，他则是若有所思地在一旁看着。

“零，需要给你弟弟安排宿舍吗？”

玖兰枢突然叫了自己名字，零的身体突然打了个激灵，他害怕一缕从中看出他和玖兰枢之间的事情。

“不用了，他和我一起睡，寝室长没事，就早点回去休息吧。” 零立马否定了玖兰枢的提议，希望这个对话可以就此打住。

“这好像是我的寝室吧。” 

因为两间宿舍的装潢实在太过于类似，经历了太多事的脑子又正在罢工状态，零犯了这样一个错误，他拉着包扎好的一缕离开了玖兰枢的寝室。

零和一缕躺在他的床上，小时候明明一起睡过很多次，但是现在却有些生分。一缕已经在他旁边睡着了，他毕竟是个人类，而吸血鬼却可以连着很多个小时不睡觉，零此时并不太想睡觉，在脑子里整理着今天的事情。

他感觉自己以前的世界变的支离破碎，也许一开始坚持的一些东西并不是对的。在一缕的记忆里，即使是狂咲姬也有非常温柔的一面，也许吸血鬼和人一样，有丰富的感情，有好又坏，玖兰枢又是哪种呢？

他晃了晃脑子，把玖兰枢扫出了脑海，现在仇也报了，不管是对是错，以后他想和一缕，他唯一的亲人，好好的一起生活下去。


	14. 困境中的白蔷薇

零在一缕身边睡了个好觉，虽然作为吸血鬼的他并不那么需要睡觉，两个人现在都睡醒了，正看着对方。

“一缕，你以后有什么打算？不如就和我一起留在这个学园里？” 零向一缕发出了邀请。

“零，谢谢你替我打算，不过我要先去做一件事情。” 

“一缕，要不我陪你一起去？” 零露出了关切的神态。

“不用了，我都这么大的人了。”

两个人收拾妥当，一起走出了宿舍的门，当走到楼下宿舍外面的时候，一缕突然停住了脚步，他给了零一个拥抱，说：“哥哥，你就送我到这就好了，你继续送下去，我害怕我就不舍得和你分开了。”

“一缕，你还回来吗？”

“我做完这件事就回来。” 他十分认真的说，像在承诺什么。

“零，我爱你。” 一缕小声的说了这句话，然后用力的抱了抱零，之后他转身就离开了。

零本来准备接上这句话，但是他看见此时玖兰枢从门里正好出来，他一定听到了这句话，此时的画面十分混乱，一缕抱着他，并且和他说了“我爱你”三个字，玖兰枢的表情不是那么自然，大概误会了。

他想着玖兰枢大概会用什么难听的话来嘲讽他几句，他们真的不是他想的那个样子，又想起了昨天晚上的吸血，玖兰枢不会以为他和一缕做了他们之间做过的那种事情吧，他的脑子里瞬间变的一团乱麻。

他试图跟玖兰枢解释，但是他们并不是情侣关系，解释这个也有点奇怪，如果玖兰枢根本什么都没想，自己强行上去解释，实在太奇怪了。

他就这么跟玖兰枢对视了几眼，他看不出来他到底在想些什么，但是那眼神带着一些压迫感，他仿佛被扒光了，赤条条的站在聚光灯下，被他审视着。

玖兰枢就这么经过了他的身边，一言不发。

他心里松了一口气，再看一缕离开的方向，已经没有人影了，他赶忙沿着这条路追了过去，走到学校的树林里的时候，被几个穿西装的人围住。

这几个人看起来带着恶意，他往回稍微退了几步，为首的人走上前来说：“你是不是锥生零，我们是吸血鬼元老院的工作人员，我们怀疑你和一起纯血死亡事件有关，跟我们走一趟吧，你是不是还有个帮手，他现在在哪？”

“没有，是我一个人干的，你带我走吧。” 他心里想，一缕你一定要赶紧离开这里，千万别回来了。

零被带上了一辆车，之后又被人压着走了一段路，最后被粗暴的推进了一个阴冷而潮湿的监狱，狭小的空间，有一个单人床，被褥还算干净。石头墙上面有一个小窗户，光从外面透了进来。

“你在里面好好反省自己的罪恶吧，不过如果你供出来同伙的话，可以减刑也说不定。” 一个工作人员冷漠的说。

“你还是好好祈祷下辈子投胎到个好人家比较务实，连纯血大人都敢杀害，不过是个Level D的杂种而已。” 另外一个工作人员恶狠狠的说道。

锁链和金属门碰撞发出了哐当一声的巨大响声，两个人离开了这个地方。

他想先认下来这个罪，给一缕逃脱的时间，然后再想办法逃出去。所幸，他们并没有用手铐把他烤起来，他还可以活动，首先他查看了下监狱的锁，当他触碰到锁链的时候，一阵白光闪过，疼痛从手指尖传来，手上瞬间有了一股被灼烧的感觉。

他又小心翼翼的试了试窗户，同样的，碰到铁柱的一瞬间，仿佛把手放进了火里，他立马就抽了回来。

他有些丧气的做到了床上，开始仔细思考这一连串的事情。

他打中绯樱闲的时候她也不是必然会死，后来她应该又被什么人袭击了，才导致她最后的死亡，纯血应该对下等吸血鬼有控制力量，所以最后杀她的应该是玖兰枢。

玖兰枢为什么会杀绯樱闲，如果不是玖兰枢，除非还有别的纯血埋伏在学园里，又或者是优姬觉醒了。

这件事再从头理起来，隐匿了好几年的绯樱闲突然出现，之后立马来了黑主学园，先是改变身份观察了一段时间，做的第一件事是精神操控了自己去刺杀玖兰枢。

他们两个大概有仇，而玖兰枢正好利用了自己伤了绯樱闲的空档了结她的性命。虽然说是利用，但是他似乎也没有教唆自己去杀绯樱闲。

这件事最后应该有三个结果，一是吸血鬼元老院发现证据不足放了自己，二是玖兰枢给元老院施加压力放了自己，三是玖兰枢不管自己，但是必须有一个人为这件事负责，目前看来的结果应该是死罪。

他的命运完全掌握在玖兰枢的手里，他和玖兰枢到底算什么样的关系呢？拼凑起记忆的碎片，从任务目标手里救下他的玖兰枢，在仓库里调戏他的玖兰枢，给他过生日的玖兰枢，用那种方法帮他缓解渴血症的玖兰枢，无数个画面像走马灯一样从眼前流过，感情和记忆交织在一起，让他的心脏狂跳起来。

“也许他也喜欢我”，零在心里得出了这个结论。

这个结论来的太迟，也许自己的生命在明天就会迎来终结，也许即使是玖兰枢也拿元老院的裁决没有办法。

天色已经从白天变成了夜晚，阴暗的室内越发冷了起来，远处传来了脚步声，两个吸血鬼拿着一个装着食物的盘子走了过来，他们打开监狱的门，把盘子放到了地上。

“最后一顿饭好好吃吧”，说话的吸血鬼眼神中充满了怜悯。  
而他的同伴则恶狠狠的瞪了一眼零，转身对同伴说：“这和这种垃圾废什么话，连纯血大人都敢伤害。”

零只是回以坚韧不惧的眼色。

两人退出了囚室，脚步声渐渐的消失在虚空中。

零的心一点点冷了下来，看来元老院已经对他做出了宣判，他只是坐在床上，闭着眼睛，度过他人生中的最后几个小时，至少报了父母的仇，虽然现在看来这意义也许并没有当初想的那么重大。如果有下辈子，他希望可以过着正常的生活，不用大富大贵但是温暖的家庭，遇到一个相爱的普通人。

窗口处突然传来了噼里啪啦的声音，他睁开了眼睛，看见一个纯黑色小蝙蝠从窗户的栏杆间摔了进来，零接住了它，他仔细端详了下这只蝙蝠，只见它通体漆黑，身体上有多处灼伤的痕迹。

它发出了微弱的声音，这么重的灼烧恐怕也是活不过今天晚上了。

零把小蝙蝠移动到从未动过的食物面前，反正自己都要死了，元老院不至于在食物里下毒。小蝙蝠只是把头扭了过去，并不想吃。

蝙蝠大概是吸血的？零咬破了自己的手指，伸给了眼前的蝙蝠，这一次它没有拒绝，它咬着他的手指吮吸了起来。

如果自己能救活它，也算做了一件好事了。

外面的天色渐渐的亮了起来，像卖火柴的小女孩划亮了一根巨大的火柴，零想着自己大概也是和她一样的濒死状态，自己想在这火光中看到什么呢？父母，一缕和他一起吃饭的场景出现在眼前，继而是绯樱闲制造的幻象中玖兰枢表白的场景。

看到这里他的心里充满了苦涩的味道，很快就有一个结果了吧。他整个人变得紧张起来，距离行刑的时间越来越近了，但是玖兰枢没有出现，元老院的人也没有出现。

小蝙蝠睡在他的口袋里面，他轻轻摸了摸口袋说：“小蝙蝠，你一定要活下去，我这一生年少家破人亡，后来总算报了仇，还喜欢上了敌对势力的老大，也真的算是丰富多彩了。”

天已经彻底的亮了，光线顺着窗户照了进来。今天将为之前一千多个日夜的痛苦画上句号，想到这里，他心里变的平静和坦然。

走廊里再度传来脚步声，这次来的除了吸血鬼还有血猎协会的会长，吸血鬼打开了门放她进去，然后锁上门退了出去。

零有点迷惑，事情朝着一个完全没想到的走向发展了，会长也是被抓进来的吗？

“锥生小弟弟，你受苦了，我是来救你的。” 会长一脸同情的看着他说。

“其实我们血猎协会高层和吸血鬼元老院高层是也有合作的，我们知道罪魁祸首是玖兰枢，但是从制度上我们不能制裁他，从力量上我们打不过他。所以我们需要你的帮忙。” 会长一口气说了这么长一段话，然后期待的看着他。

罪魁祸首果然是玖兰枢吗？这件事看起来好像是早有预谋，早知道是这样的情况，还这么关着自己，怎么看着都好像是先让他感到害怕，然后再出一个他一定要答应的条件，如果他现在不答应对方会做出什么反应呢？他心里轻轻的笑了一下。

“我会好好想想的。”

对方皱了皱眉头，对他这个答案有些惊讶，又有些不满，接着说：“如果你不能答应这个条件，恐怕会有性命之忧，这是协会好不容易争取到的。” 说话人的语气有点急躁。

“如果我被处死了，恐怕就没人能帮你们去完成这个任务了，毕竟能杀高级吸血鬼的武器也只有血蔷薇这一把，它也不是随便认主的。” 零强硬的回复了对方的威胁。

“据我所知，黑主优姬的那把武器也是可以杀高级吸血鬼的，但是她连血猎都不是，你不会想让她替你去吧？而且据我们调查，她可是非常喜欢玖兰枢的，你忍心做这么残忍的事情？” 会长努力掩饰着脸上得意的表情，她感觉这一局已经完胜，她等着零的答案。

零有些生气，但是他维持着表面的平静，一言不发。

“玖兰枢这种傲慢的，连纯血都敢杀的人，恐怕以后会给不管是吸血鬼社会还是人类社会带来灾难，你也不想看到吧。” 会长意识到刚才的语气有点胁迫成分在里面，又调整了下语速，显得亲和跟大义凌然。

按照之前和一缕的对话，元老院并没有那么的善良，这件事的背后不知道又隐藏着什么样的阴谋，他决定继续试着套一套话。

“玖兰枢为什么要杀绯樱闲，你们现在有实际证据了吗？” 零又抛出了一个问题。

会长楞了几秒，还没想好这个问题应该如何回答，“纯血之间的厮杀不需要理由吧，纯血就是这么疯狂的物种啊。我知道你们是同学，所以你可能不太相信，但是我们调查的时候，玖兰枢可是暗示了凶手是你。”

虽然这个会长说话方式有些讨厌，她说的也许是真的，想到这里零的心里一阵难受。

会长看起来几乎要说动对方了，继续补充道：“你知道绯樱闲当初为什么要杀你父母吗？”

“为什么？” 零装作迫切的想知道的样子。

“因为你父母杀了她的爱人，她的爱人是一个Level D，本来不应该出现在猎杀名单里的，但是玖兰枢做了手脚，所以被你父母误杀了，如果算起来，他也算杀你父母的凶手之一。”

这个消息在零的耳边炸开，但是总觉得有哪里不对，如果是这样绯樱闲第一次报仇失败，应该继续找别的办法吧，而不是挑战自己，脑子里一时变了乱糟糟的。

他把脑子里的第一个疑问说了出来：“他和绯樱闲有什么仇吗，非要对她做这么残忍的事情？” 

“绯樱闲本来是他大伯的未婚妻，发生了私通仆人的事情，当然想把这个仆人赶尽杀绝吧，又不能明着来，只能暗搓搓的来这么一手了，纯血家族就是这么无情呢。” 会长滔滔不绝的说起了这个陈年八卦，并且为自己的博闻而骄傲。

他不愿意相信玖兰枢是这样的卑鄙小人，但是自己这么快被抓住，说明后面真的有个人推了一把。不答应这个请求的话，自己可能真的就死在这里了，真是不甘心，而且优姬可能要被推上这条路了，这是他不愿意看见的结果，也许可以先答应下来，看看玖兰枢到底是怎么说的。

“好吧，我答应你，可以放我出去了吧。”

会长敲了敲铁门，一会两个吸血鬼走了过来，把他们放了出去。

走出了监狱，再次接触到外面的空气，零绷紧的心稍微放了放松。

两个人坐着车回到了黑主学园，“给你一个月时间，如果你不能杀了他，可能下场会很惨。” 会长说道。

“你不怕我逃走？” 零着实不喜欢这个会长。

会长笑着拍着他的肩膀说：“看你能重伤绯樱闲，渴血症应该有所缓解吧，你之前吃的渴血症解药里，我们稍微加了点东西，到时候你肯定会回来的。”

他的脸色一瞬间变的苍白，没想到这个计划竟然从那么早就开始了，自己到底是多少人眼中的猎物呢？

会长转身离去，消失在了视野中。

他突然想起口袋里的小蝙蝠，再看它不知道什么时候已经不见了。

零快速回到了月之寮，看见大厅里坐在沙发上闭目养神的玖兰枢。

他准备叫他的时候，玖兰枢睁开了双眼。

“我有问题问你。” 

“不介意去我房间吧？”

两个人一路无话。


	15. 绽放的红蔷薇

零跟着玖兰枢进入了他的房间，两个人此时正对视着。

“绯樱闲是你杀的吧？” 零问道。

“没错。” 玖兰枢利落地承认。

“为什么？”

“纯血直接互相厮杀需要理由吗？” 玖兰枢淡淡地说。

零的眼神变的凌厉起来审视着眼前的玖兰枢，说：“她也要杀你，到底是为什么？一个想要和人类和平的吸血鬼，却对自己同族毫不手下留情，怎么看都像背后有什么原因，难道想要和平的愿望只是说说而已的？”

玖兰枢一只手伸向零的脸，直接被他抓住了然后狠狠地甩开。

玖兰枢说：“我故意给她留了口气为了你可以喝到她的血，你果然没有喝吧。”

“这是我的事情，不用你管。” 零有点生气的回复没有正面回答问题的玖兰枢。

玖兰枢皱了皱眉头说：“我对你很失望，为了你那些无聊的原则，你失掉了自救的机会。还是说你其实对我念念不忘，希望我来喂你呢？”

一声清脆的啪的声音之后，玖兰枢白皙的脸上印了清晰的五指印。

玖兰枢没有什么表情，让零看不透他，零的身体却因为气愤有些颤抖，他已经下了决心要搞清楚这些事情，他平静了下心情继续问下去：“元老院那边也是你放出了风，所以才抓我的？你就有这么讨厌我吗？” 

他说到最后一句的时候明显带着压不住的情绪。

“这是元老院和血猎协会勾结起来计划中的一环，我只是顺水推舟罢了。”

“这么轻描淡写的随意践踏别人的生命和尊严，真不亏为纯血大人呢，我真是看错你了。” 零出离愤怒，拿着血蔷薇指着玖兰枢的头部，“不要被我抓到你犯什么错误，否则我一定会杀了你，玖兰枢大人。” 最后的几个字他咬的及其重，他准备离开这间屋子，认清了眼前这个人，想起这个屋子里曾经发生的事情，让他一秒钟也不想继续待下去。

“零，昨天让你受了惊吓，对不起。” 玖兰枢一脸诚恳的样子向他道歉。

“这种虚伪的道歉不需要，不知道有没有人告诉你，你们这些所谓的高贵纯血，高高在上的样子让人很恶心。” 

玖兰枢的脸色变了一下，露出几分痛苦的神色，但是很快就恢复如常，“可是就是这么恶心的我，还让你喜欢的不得了。”

“自恋也要有限度，我喜欢谁也不会喜欢你的。”

“今天早上有人明明说这样的话....”

“你...你一直监视我？” 零打断了玖兰枢没说完的话，“是不是看着我慌乱的样子很有趣，纯血大人真是恶趣味。”

“我需要纠正你的用词，不是‘监视’，应该是陪伴。” 说完话的玖兰枢在零的眼前突然的消失，再仔细看，他只是变成了一只小蝙蝠，就是监狱里看见的那只。

玖兰枢展示完了之后，又变了回来，他微笑着看着零，等着他的下一句辩白。

“我早上并没有具体说是谁吧。”

“人会撒谎，血却是不会骗人的。”

突然想到对方还吸了自己的血，心里的事情恐怕已经完全暴露了，想到这里他又急又气，本来白皙的脸颊变的通红。

“我以前年幼无知，喜欢纯血大人，给您添麻烦了，我以后见到您一定躲得远远的。” 说完话他准备赶紧离开这个地方。

手刚摸到门把手的时候，整个身体突然被后面伸过来的一直手翻了个面，正个人被压在了门板上，玖兰枢的手用力的捏着他的下巴，让他有点疼。

“一般吸血鬼本能的敬畏着纯血种，你却能打了我一巴掌，却装作若无其事的离开，明明是你先说喜欢我的，现在又说以后要躲得远远。”

他可以感受到玖兰枢的怒气，混着一些杀气，本能的举起了血蔷薇。

“来，开枪，这么近的距离我相信你不会射偏。”

零的脑子里一片混乱，他不明白玖兰枢所做了一切事情的意图，变成蝙蝠是为了陪着他吗？即使他做了那么多过分的事情，真的要让他动手杀掉他，他还是不能扣下扳机。

玖兰枢的手从零的下巴移动到了咽喉处，他说道：“如果是这样呢，如果你不杀了我，我就杀了你呢？”

自己只是说了以后要躲得远远的就让玖兰枢这么暴躁，说起来玖兰枢对别人都是至少维持着表面平和，而对自己却总是针锋相对，一个人会对自己讨厌的人做出那些亲密的举动吗？如果他真的非常讨厌自己何必帮自己减轻渴血症呢，还是用那样的方式。如果他真想杀了自己，喉咙上的手应该再多用些力吧。他的心里闪过一个结论，但是他不敢承认，也不知道自己希不希望它是真的。

“纯血种都是像你这样纠缠不休的吗？”

“这种情况还下不了手的人没资格说我。”

这句话深深的刺痛了零的内心，对方只是仗着自己的喜欢，对自己做了这么过分的事情。

子弹从枪口里射出，擦过了玖兰枢的额角，有点温度的血滴了下来，落在了零的脸颊上。

血的味道让零的身体里一阵翻涌，这是渴血症的感觉，那种方法果然只是延缓，他的心里开始后悔没有喝绯樱闲的血，后面应该还有很多个硬仗要打。虽然身体在叫嚣，但是理智却还在，也算是有点进步吧。

“身体明明很诚实嘛，为什么嘴巴这么不乖呢？” 玖兰枢笑着说。

排山倒海般的饥渴感席卷而来，比以前的发作都更为严重。他突然明白过来，应该是因为玖兰枢继承了绯樱闲的血，这血让他完全无法抗拒。

“来喝我的血吧。” 玖兰枢发出了邀请。

玖兰枢的话让他有些吃惊，但是他没有细想，此时的咳血症让他很不舒服，他想要玖兰枢的血，他想知道玖兰枢到底怎么想的。

他露出了尖利的牙齿，身体贴上了玖兰枢的身体，朝着颈部咬去，他明显感觉到玖兰枢因为疼痛身体往后缩了一下。

他大口地吮吸着血液，仿佛是最好喝的葡萄酒。

一个个画面出现在他眼前，他细细体味着其中玖兰枢的心情：刚才两个人冲突的时候他的难过，在听到自己说喜欢他的时候的开心，化作蝙蝠看到自己记忆的时候的惊喜感，当他被抓住的时候并不惊讶，但是暗暗含着的担心，再有之前每次调戏他时的喜悦和满足感，但是记忆里更多的是玖兰枢一个人的孤独岁月。

画面一幅幅从眼前闪过，心情刚开始宛如缓缓的溪流安静地流过，然后便如大江大海奔腾着汇入海中，最后已经是犹如席卷而来的海啸，滔天巨浪，波澜壮阔。这些记忆都说明着，玖兰枢也是喜欢着他的，心脏剧烈的跳动着，但是他不知道两个人的关系以后要走向何方，两个人毕竟分别是血猎和吸血鬼，过多的牵扯也许会给彼此带来不幸，甚至众叛亲离的结果，如果玖兰枢真的做了错事，自己以后是否狠得下心去杀他。

玖兰枢的记忆太过于复杂和冗长，不过和一缕这个人类年轻人比，一百多岁的吸血鬼的记忆也太过于多了，以至于零现在还是没理清楚今天这些事的前因后果。

摄入的血液让他感觉舒服和满足，但是一个念头突然出现在他的脑海里，他推开了玖兰枢，脸色变的苍白。

“玖兰枢，你早有计划的是不是，绯樱闲咬了我，我咬了继承了她的血的你，只能成为你的奴隶。”

“零，我们互相喜欢，我做你的主人不好吗？而且也可以极大的缓解你的渴血症，这个世界上可只有你喝过我的血，别忘记这血是谁给你的。”

“玖兰枢你一定要用这种语气说话吗？被你喜欢就要被你不断利用和欺骗吗？你是不是对喜欢有什么误解？你做的这些事有没有从我的角度想过，你有没有问过我到底愿不愿意？”

“我确实忽视了你的个人意愿，自以为是的做了我认为最好的安排，我以后会改的。你以后能不能也不要把什么事情都藏在心里？”

“如果你值得我信任，我自然也不会隐瞒。”

“我和绯樱闲有一个共同的敌人，这个人就是玖兰李土，他本来是绯樱闲的未婚夫，把绯樱闲恋人的名字加进你父母的猎杀名单的也是他。这个人是个危险分子，现在迫切的想取代我而成为新的帝王，推行吸血鬼至高无上的政策。”

玖兰枢换了一口气继续说：“杀掉绯樱闲是因为需要她的力量，她本来打算杀掉我，然后吞噬我的力量，不过力量对比很明显，她就向你下了战书，算是了却她想赎罪的愿望。”

“完全不能理解你们为什么非要杀掉对方，她那个时候应该还有救吧。” 零回应了玖兰枢的解释。

“纯血的世界就是这么残酷，我们从小被教育的就是不是你死就是我亡的观念”，玖兰枢想继续说什么，但是犹豫了下，还是把话咽了下去。

“今天早上血猎会长跟我的对话你也全部听到了吧。” 零接着问。

“把你推出去很抱歉，血猎协会会长为了永葆青春想变成吸血鬼，所以跟元老院合作，元老院则是希望纯血全死光，这样上面就没人压着他们了。他们正在发愁罗织个什么罪名把你抓进去，然后再逼你来杀我，我正好利用了这点。现在多方势力蠢蠢欲动，如果我被以杀害绯樱闲的名义扣押起来，我这边恐怕会很棘手。而现在他们一定不会把我关起来，而是等着你在外面把我杀掉，但是，你觉得他们会放过杀掉我的你吗？”

想到自己像笨蛋一样被几个人耍，零的火气就很大，“你为什么不早告诉我这些？”

“零，我告诉你，你会相信我吗？其实即使是现在，你也没有完全相信我吧。”  
听到玖兰枢的话，零想不到怎么去反驳，他说的确实有一定道理，即使是现在，他确实没有完全相信玖兰枢。

“玖兰枢，你以后不准骗我，不准利用我，不准替我做决定。” 

“零，我答应你。” 

“你的下一步计划是什么？”

“先消灭玖兰李土吧，他那边最近搞了很大动静，比如赋予一个普通的Level C的吸血鬼很大的力量，甚至可以让他达到Level B的水平。”

零突然想起来之前在教堂遇到的吸血鬼，好像说过类似的话。

玖兰枢接着说道：“绯樱闲这么着急过来，也是因为玖兰李土再这么搞下去力量会更加强大，到时候我们都不是他的对手了。”

“那你为什么不早点去杀掉他？因为是亲戚而心慈手软？” 

“忘记告诉你了，我杀不了他，我是被玖兰李土从沉睡中唤醒的玖兰家的始祖吸血鬼。”

“但是身为血猎的我却可以，对不对，玖兰枢，你本来就计划着我去杀的对不对？”

“真聪明，不亏是我看上的血猎。” 玖兰枢笑眯眯的说道。

刚才的气还没有消，得知自己还要再被利用一次，零不假思索的直接回复：“我不去。”

“那我只能再想别的办法了，虽然我不能杀死他，但是我可以对他的肉体造成重创，之后他要休息十年才能恢复，我就辛苦点每十年杀他一次好了。”

“一缕，一缕是去找玖兰李土了吧。” 零突然脱口而出了这句话。

“是的，不过你也不用担心，我知道他去哪，我有派人跟着他，他身上没什么钱，搭乘的是比较慢的交通工具，我们明天出发也可以比他早到。”

“玖兰枢，你又在打什么算盘，他要是有个三长两短我永远都不原谅你。” 零激动地说。

玖兰枢在零的嘴上轻轻的啄了一下，“没有打他的算盘，小孩子要吃点亏才会学乖。我很专一的，我能看上的血猎只有你，你是不是以后直接叫我名字，叫声“枢”来听听。”

“不早了，你还是赶紧回去收拾收拾，好好休息下，我们明天出发。” 零一边说一边把玖兰枢推到了门外，并关上了门。

他叹了一口气，然后身心放松的躺在沙发上。今天发生了太多的事情，脑子里塞入了太多信息，现在就快炸掉了，他现在只能放空自己双目无神的躺着。

不知道过了多长时间，他仿佛和沙发已经融为一体，这时候，衣柜里突然传来一阵响动，让本来放松的零又警觉起来，下一秒门自己打开了。他蹑手蹑脚地走向了衣柜，在里面的人出来的一瞬间，他一拳已经打了过去，但是什么都没打住，反而被来人捉住了手，一瞬间屋里的灯全都灭了，他被一只手捂住了眼睛，继而温热的唇覆了上来。

虽然不知道为什么，但是他很确信这个人就是玖兰枢，大概是吸血鬼奴隶对主人的特殊感应。

温暖柔软的舌头舔着他有些干的起皮的嘴唇，然后撬开了他的口腔，灵活的掠过嘴唇内部和牙龈之间，然后富有侵略性地卷着他的舌头吮吸了起来。两个人交换着口中的津液，玖兰枢的手也探进了他的衬衣里，抚弄着他胸前的两个粉嫩的凸起。

接吻让他有种窒息的感觉，伴随着乳头被刺激的感觉传到四肢百骸，身下的欲望慢慢地抬起了头，一阵空虚感从后穴传来，虽然嘴被堵着，但是他还是发出了模糊不清的声音。

他感觉到有液体从后面的那个地方分泌了出来，一股羞耻感油然而生，自己已经完全变成了血奴的这种敏感体质了吗？但是自己的命运已经从被绯樱闲咬的那天已经决定了，死亡或者是苟且的活下去，他想活下去。

看着他若有所思的样子，玖兰枢说：“是我不好，竟然让你在这个时候还在想着别的事情。”

“混蛋玖兰枢，放开我，你今天又要做什么？”

“零，你明明不是还挺享受的吗，你难道不知道我要做什么吗？” 玖兰枢反问道。

玖兰枢快速褪掉他的裤子，只留下了白色的三角内裤，接着他跪了下来，用舌头舔着零大腿根的嫩肉，手也隔着内裤揉搓着他的分身。

又湿又热的舌头在他大腿根部不断游走，在手的双重刺激下让他差点精关失守，他只感觉浑身的血液都往下面涌，那个地方快要炸开来，他闭着眼睛不好意思看下面动着的玖兰枢。

此时玖兰枢已经扒下了他的内裤，从下面的两个贡丸开始，一路舔到了柱身，此时口腔已经包裹了整个头部，一只手螺旋式的撸动着柱身，嘴里的唾液打湿了口中的头部，动作发出了咕唧咕唧的水声。

第一次被这样温暖潮湿的器官包裹起来，他平时也很少自渎，自然是受不了这样的刺激，更何况是平时高高在上的玖兰枢，竟然跪在他面前用嘴在帮他，想到这里他再也没能忍住射了出来，玖兰枢不仅没有推开他，反而把他的东西咽了下，笑着说道：“谢谢款待。”

尔后，玖兰枢抱起了皮肤潮红的零，把他放在床上，“你舒服了，下面该我了吧。”

想着之前两个人之间的种种，玖兰枢倒是并没有真的做出伤害他的事情，就姑且相信他吧，如果有一天他真的伤害了自己，就杀了他好了，零这么想着，直到下身突然突然传来一阵撕裂一样的痛苦，他的面部因此而略微扭曲，他抬头看见玖兰枢已经脱光了两个人的衣服，并且把他压在身下。

“虽然已经很湿了，没想到还是弄疼你了，抱歉，过了头几次以后应该会好很多吧。” 他说着话，低头吻了下零的脸颊。

随后他慢慢地动了起来，每一次都摩擦到内壁上的那一点，让零感觉又痛又舒服。玖兰枢把他紧紧的抱在怀里，加速动了起来，两个人连接的地方甚是灼热，玖兰枢在他的耳边轻轻的吹着热气，两处的刺激让他刚发泄的性器再次站了起来。

“零，你里面真是又热又紧，我很舒服，你也很舒服吧？” 

“我...才......”

玖兰枢快速抽插了起来，让刚才没回答完的话，变成了好听的呻吟。

零只觉得自己浑身越来越热，泛红的皮肤上已经出现了一层薄汗，从身体深处传来的酥麻感，从脚底一直传到了头皮，而玖兰枢的进入一次比一次更加的深入。

他想要快点释放，但是自己的两手却被玖兰枢按住，身体难受地扭动了起来。

玖兰枢看到他这个样子，便进入了冲刺阶段，两个人的喘息声越来越重，终于同时到达了终点。

零只觉得自己浑身瘫软，腰有些疼，心跳的非常快。

玖兰枢把他抱到浴室仔细做了清洁，再次接触到枕头的零，因为非常困倦快速进入了睡眠。


	16. 进化的猎人

零一觉醒来感觉神清气爽，他慢慢睁开眼睛，看见旁边躺着没穿上衣的玖兰枢，白皙的肌肤，结实的上半身，看的他心里有一丝躁动，顺便也提醒着他昨天晚上发生了什么。

他深吸了一口气，把脑子里那些少儿不宜的画面请了出去。

他仔细打量着玖兰枢毫无防备的睡颜，心里竟然有一点淡淡的欣喜，如果每天早上两个人都能在对方身边毫无防备的起床，也许还挺好的。

玖兰枢睁开了双眼，看着正在端详自己的零，零赶忙扭过头去，当做什么都没发生。

下一秒玖兰枢整个人已经压在他的身上，轻柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇。

继而他在他耳边低声地说：“你硬了。”

吐出的气弄的他耳朵有些痒痒的，放大了他心里的躁动。

零连忙推开了玖兰枢，辩解道：“这不是正常生理现象，没有才不正常，难道你没有？”

“要不你来检查检查。” 说着就拿着他的手往自己的下身摸去。

此时零的脸色浮上了一层红晕，他甩开了玖兰枢的手，现在这种情况继续下去，恐怕两个人等会又要做那种事情了，今天还要赶路去和一缕回合，不是做这种事情的时候。

玖兰枢看穿了他的心思笑着说道：“先吃点东西吧，你昨天体力消耗很大，之后恐怕会更大。想知道一缕行踪呢，就看你表现了。”

“还不是你害的。” 玖兰枢还要继续提这事，零瞪了他一眼。

“你想到哪去了，我指的是以后还要和元老院他们战斗这件事。” 玖兰枢说着捏了捏他的脸。

“说正经事，我们什么时候可以出发？”

“随时可以出发，不过你要经过我的特别训练才行。” 玖兰枢说到“特别训练”这几个字的时候语气极为暧昧，这让零不得不多想。

“玖兰枢，你怎么总是对我做一些奇怪的事情？” 

“哪里奇怪了，我看你不是也很享受吗，零。”

“我才没有。” 零不敢直视玖兰枢的眼睛，虽然嘴上打死不承认，但是心里却是无法反驳的，每次自己确实也很舒服就是了。

两个人吃了一些东西，来到了宿舍楼中一个类似舞蹈教室的房间。

教室很大，深色的木质地板，一边的整个墙都被一面巨大的镜子覆盖了，窗边覆盖着深红色底色金色花朵装饰的窗帘，如果拉开厚厚的窗帘可以看到外面郁郁葱葱的植物。

“你要教我什么？” 零直接开门见山地说。

“我觉得你不应该太过于依赖枪的力量，也应该试一试自身的力量。” 玖兰枢认真的看着他说。

零点了点头。

玖兰枢有些吃惊，本来准备接下他的反驳，其实他早已经准备了很多套说辞来说服他试着用下吸血鬼的力量。

“我很高兴你愿意和我站在一起。”

“我才没有要和你站在一起，我只是有必须要做的事情而已，碰巧和你一致而已。”

“那我希望我们可以一直碰巧下去。”

“那我就看你表现了。” 零故意说了之前玖兰枢说过的话来反击他。

“你现在应该通过吸我的血获得了绯樱家可以操纵植物的力量，可以试着想象花瓣或者叶子来攻击我，或者是树枝藤蔓来束缚住我。”

“可是你说让我攻击你的，等会别哭着求饶。” 

“我很期待。” 玖兰枢朝着他眨了下眼睛。

零想着之前和绯樱闲打的那一次她的招式，他屏息凝神，想象着自己手中有一团叶子，然后他真的感觉到自己手心有些微微发烫以及有一股气包围着他的手，气凝聚的力量越来越大，以至于他觉得自己即将承受不住，他把手中凝聚的半人高的叶子团推向了玖兰枢。

只见叶子飞速朝着玖兰枢冲了过去，在碰到他的一瞬间化为齑粉，同时听见一声巨大的响动，玖兰枢背后的镜子碎成了很多片，墙却没什么事情。

“这个气势不错，可惜和我比还是差了点。”

玖兰枢的话让他很不爽，但是在屋子里感觉不是很好施展开来，万一把房子拆了怎么办，真的不懂玖兰枢怎么想的，在这里练习。

“玖兰枢，我们在屋子里练习真的没关系吗？”

“这房子有特殊处理过，至于这里面的陈设，我等会可以把他们恢复成我们进来的样子，你不必担心。”

“那我就不客气了。”

零发起了数次攻击，他觉得现在身体的各项指标都比以前有了大幅提升，速度，敏捷，力量都有了变化，可是玖兰枢的移动速度也很快，基本很难打到他。

他看了一样墙上的钟，两个小时的时间已经过去，剧烈的运动让他的皮肤有些发红，心跳地极快，他大口的喘着气。打斗令他兴奋不已，特别是对方还是他想痛揍一顿的玖兰枢。

两个人的差距并不是那么大，只是自己不那么习惯这种攻击方式，总是差那么一点点。

他稍微沉淀了下自己烦乱的心情，深深的吸了一口气，他脑子里现在有个想法，觉得这次大概可以了吧。

只见铺天盖地的蔷薇花枝条朝着玖兰枢扑了过去，玖兰枢并没有躲闪，紧接着是一轮叶片攻击，一时间玖兰枢的衣服变的破破烂烂，血液顺着他的脸颊流了下来。

“太棒了，成功了。” 零心里高兴地想着。

他走到玖兰枢的身边舔去了他脸上的血迹，无意识的举动让他大吃一惊，他连忙后退了几步。

“零，你还真的是每次都令我刮目相看呢。” 还被绑着的玖兰枢笑着说。

“玖兰学长，这样还是真是难看呢？” 零稍微带点挑衅的语气说道。

玖兰枢打了个响指，身上的藤蔓纷纷的从他身上逃离，此时附上了零的身体, 有的缠在了四肢，有的缠住了腰肢，还有的正从袖口领口钻进他的衣服里。

玖兰枢血的味道让他的身体起了反应，是他完全意料之外的。他此时口干舌燥，菊穴里传来迫切的渴望。

“零，看来你对我们之间的关系，还需要用身体再深刻的理解一下。”

玖兰枢一挥手，破碎的镜子以及整间屋子已经恢复成刚开始的样子。

“混蛋玖兰枢，你又要做什么，放开我。” 零大声喊道。

“我要干什么，你一会就知道了，这里的镜子，可以让你看的很清楚。” 

有的枝条钻进了他的衬衣里，不断的摩擦着他胸口的两个点；还有的钻进了他的口腔，亵玩着他的舌头，因为不能闭嘴，口水从嘴角流了下来；还有顺着裤子爬进去，摩挲着他微微翘起的性器。

另外的枝条帮他脱掉了外面的衣服和裤子，现在只剩下白色的衬衣在身上，分身已经完全勃起，灵活的触手缠了上来，不断搓弄着这个柱状体，连下面的两个小球也没有被放过，阳具的顶端和后穴都分泌出一些液体来。

枝条开出了粉色的花朵，花朵的香气让他更加迷失在这欲望之中。

“好舒服”，他在心里不得不承认，但是就是被这些植物侵犯竟然有了快感，心里一股羞耻感油然而生。

“不要光闭着眼享受啊，难道有这样的机会，可以看到你这个时候的样子。” 

本来想反驳，但是只是发出了呻吟，这让他更加的羞愧。

触手在他的臀穴附近跃跃欲试，虽然很想被填满，但是也不想是这个东西，他看向玖兰枢，眼睛里充满了情欲的味道。

看着他这样的玖兰枢浑身的血液都兴奋起来，想要立马进入他的身体，听他发出好听的声音。

“零，叫我名字。” 

“枢。” 零觉得自己整张脸都烧了起来。

藤蔓围城了椅子的形状，玖兰枢坐在上面，他扶着零慢慢地在他的性器上坐下，直到全根没入。

“啊...太深了...不要。”

他亲着他的脸颊，“乖，一会就舒服了。”

玖兰枢一只手抚揉着零的分身，零转身过来和他接吻，他第一次这么主动索吻，他吮咬着他的舌头，两个人的动作都不那么绅士，口腔中弥漫着一股血腥味。

屋里非常安静，只有喘息，呻吟声和两个人交合的声音。

被吸血的感觉是十分奇妙的，自己虽然在被吸血，身体却获得了极大的愉悦，仿佛天地之间只存在快感，此外什么都感觉不到了。

他们面向这镜子的方向坐着，零可以清楚地看见自己在藤蔓的作用下大张着双腿，而玖兰枢深紫色的性器在他的身体里进进出出。

这画面太过于刺激，他一下子射了出来，比较稀薄的粘液飞溅到了镜子上，同时一股热液也射进了他的身体里。

“零会不会剩下一窝小吸血鬼？” 玖兰枢抱着他，在他耳边低声说。

“拜托，我是男的啊。” 零白了一眼玖兰枢。

“男性吸血鬼可是有这种能力的。” 玖兰枢认真的说道。

他们也做了好几次了，听到这话零感觉自己的肚子里好像有什么东西在动似的，不过想到经常被玖兰枢捉弄，这次肯定也是捉弄他的吧，于是作温柔状说道：“枢，给我生一窝吧”。

玖兰枢在他的脸颊上亲了一下说：“还是让你生一窝吧，要不要赶紧再来一次。”

零推开了玖兰枢的脸大声说道：“滚！”


	17. 吸血鬼的乐园

零和玖兰枢终于踏上了去吸血鬼的乐园特兰西的路，玖兰枢在整个旅途中十分精神，零不断的忍受着他的骚扰，甚至在私人飞机上还被按着来了一次。

玖兰枢帮他收拾好，说：“零现在也是有名气的血猎了，银发紫瞳还是很显眼的，等会进了特兰西可能会引起一些不必要的麻烦，而且行动也会非常不方便。”

“你有染发剂之类的东西吗？”

“没有” 玖兰枢无奈的摇了摇头。

“还是说你要把我关起来？”

玖兰枢露出有些惊喜的表情，“如果你愿意那样，我当然是没意见了。”

“我不愿意。” 零斩钉截铁地说道。

“我有个绝妙的想法，就是把你打扮成别人。” 说到“绝妙”两个字的时候玖兰枢的眼睛流露出了兴奋的神色。

零心里觉得这其中必定有诈，但是也想不出什么好主意了。一个有着杀纯血嫌疑的血猎，去到全是吸血鬼的地方，大概会被杀死吧，但是他非去不可。

看到玖兰枢拿出了一套红色的和服，上面是金色，白色，红色的花朵，这显然是女士的吧，难道要让他穿这个？

“不要。” 零看着玖兰枢的眼睛说道。

“那我们现在掉头回去好了，如果你在特兰西受伤的话，我会心疼的。” 一边说着，他一边把零拥入怀中，亲了一下。

“就没有别的办法了吗？” 零眼中闪烁着一丝期待。

“没有。” 玖兰枢坚定地说，把他心里的一丝希望也浇灭了。

零觉得自己再一次被玖兰枢套路了，但是又无能为力，现在掉头回去的话一缕怎么办，他可是有着和自己长得一模一样的脸，他自己一个人去特兰西找玖兰李土报仇，实在是太危险了。

“好吧，我答应你。” 零勉强地答应了下来。

“你要扮演的是绯樱闲的妹妹绯樱凛，这个人很少出现的公共场合，绯樱家没落以后就消失了，其实是变成了人类，早已经不在人世，但是很少有人知道这件事。行为上只要保持高冷，少说话就没错了。”

零突然明白了玖兰枢其实是在试探自己，在试探他的决心，如果放在以前穿女装或者是假扮吸血鬼还是绯樱家的，他一定不会做，但是他要去救一缕，而且一缕可以连命都不要去报仇，他做这点牺牲不算什么。

“我答应你这个提议。” 零目光坚定的说。

零看着玖兰枢从他的口袋里掏出了一个白色的小盒子，一看就是装首饰的那种。他突然有点心跳加速，但是又不知道自己的答案是什么，两人的交往进度是不是有点过快，说起来玖兰枢还没有从语言上表白过。

玖兰枢打开了盒子，里面真的是一枚戒指，白金的戒指圈有点像枝条，上面粉色的宝石是樱花的形状，具体说应该是绯樱家的标志。

发现完全想到奇怪地方的零有点窘迫，这个戒指应该是当做证明身份的信物。

看到零的表情变化的玖兰枢说：“抱歉，让你露出失望的神情，我以为你不愿意。如果我给你，你会收下吗？”

听到玖兰枢这话，他的心脏猛烈地跳了起来，有种浑身发热脑子里乱糟糟的感觉。他平定了下心情，自己会收下吗？他应该确实会拒绝吧，感觉完全被对方看透了，所以心情变的焦躁起来。

“我才没有露出什么失望的表情，只是看到绯樱家标志的戒指心里难免有些...” 先避重就轻回答了对方问题，然而混乱的思维让他有些编不下去，最后声音越来越小，直到连自己都听不见。

“说起来，你为什么有这个戒指？这好像不是从绯樱闲那里得到的吧。”

“我和凛有些私情，所以她给我的。”

私情，连带有自己家家徽的戒指都能送的私情，而且还是直接称呼名字，零的心里一下子打翻了醋坛子。

“我对玖兰学长的感情往事，完全不感兴趣。” 他在“完全”两字上加重了读音。

玖兰枢从后面一把搂住了零，吻了下他的后颈，笑着说：“没想到我的零竟然也会吃醋。私情指的是私下的交情而已，她死的时候绯樱家除了绯樱闲没有别人了，她又和她交恶，我帮了她些忙，所以她就把戒指给我了，说以后说不定用得上，果然用上了。”

零识破了玖兰枢先前话里的陷阱，觉得跳了进去的自己好傻，心里不免有些火气，扭动着试图挣开玖兰枢的怀抱，但是他抱的实在太紧了。

“谁是你的。” 零说出这句话来做最后的挣扎。

玖兰枢在他耳边说：“看来我还是没有喂饱你啊。”  
他拿起他的左手，在中指上带上了那枚戒指。

看着他给他套上了代表热恋位置的戒指，虽然这枚戒指只是这出戏的一个道具，并没有任何意味，但是“热恋”这个词还是在他脑子里挥之不去，心脏仿佛要爆掉似的。

“不和你闹了，还有多久才可以到？”

“快了，我们先来试试衣服吧。”

虽然嘴上答应了下来，但是穿的时候还是极不情愿，特别是在玖兰枢的注视下脱掉自己的衣服，再穿上那复杂的女式和服。

继而，玖兰枢施了一些法术，零的头发快速长了起来，长到了齐腰才停下。

“很好看，等下让星链帮你扎起来。”

然后拿出了两个盒子，放在了零的手中，“这是可以调节颜色的镜片，放在眼睛里，可以改变瞳色，我已经调好了，以及可以变声的东西。”

全副武装好了的零，不敢直视玖兰枢，心里感觉超级羞耻，多亏飞机上没有镜子。

“零真的好可爱。” 玖兰枢拉起他的手，在手背上亲了一下，又调皮地舔了一下他的手指。

舌头又湿又软的触感，点燃了一团火苗，从指间一路烧到了心尖，让他的脸色变的更加红。

他甩开了手，转移话题道：“一缕现在到哪了？”

“他还在路上，肯定不会比我们先到，你放心好了。”

感觉实在不知道要再怎么转移话题的零，只好斜躺在月亮型的皮沙发上闭目养神。

终于他们到底了目的地，下了飞机后换成了车，两个人沿着山路一直开了下去，之后停了车，走了几步来到了一个断崖附近，眼前是一望无际的碧蓝色的海水，断崖上是连绵不绝的绿色的草地。

玖兰枢说：“这就是目的地，吸血鬼的乐园：特兰西的入口。”

零有些疑惑地上下打量着眼前风景，并没有看到有什么像大门一样入口的东西。

“门在哪里，我怎么没看见？”

“零，用你的力量去攻击下眼前的空气试试。”

零挥了一下手，地上的绿色植物朝着断崖的方向疯长起来，在触碰到空中的某个位置时突然停了下来。一片强光从虚空中照了过来，一个石头制的大门的幻影出现在空气中，黑铁的栅栏从下往上缓缓升起，发出哐当哐当的响声，一架石头桥出现在门与断崖的缝隙上。

走过石桥，进入门内，首先看到的是热闹的街市，路上是熙熙攘攘的行人和马车，18世纪的欧式建筑红顶白墙。放眼望去，集市的中心有个广阔的广场。

再远的地方是树木繁密的山岭，上面隐藏着形态各异的古堡。

回过神来的时候，已经看见两辆马车一黑一白的骨架，就连马都是一黑一白。玖兰枢打开其中一辆的门，示意零坐了进去，然后亲了下他的手背。

“公主殿下要保护好自己，星链会跟着你的，所以事情我都安排好了，不明白的事情问星链就好。”

他看见穿了一身黑西装也经过精心变装的星链，从另外一个门进来，在他后方坐了下来。她看起来英气十足，完全看不出性别。

零心里想道自己真是太苦逼了，以后有机会一定要逼迫玖兰枢也穿一次女装才能原谅他。不过想着终于要脱离玖兰枢的“魔爪”了，心情又变的愉快起来。

马车终于开动了，玖兰枢还站在原地，透过深红色的窗帘看到越来越远的玖兰枢，他的心里五味杂陈。有终于自由了的喜悦，但是还是掺杂了一点点忧伤。

马车不知道走了多久，在一个古堡似的的建筑门口停下，星链帮他推开了厚重的大门，里面先是一道金碧辉煌的长廊，走廊里有好几个繁复的水晶吊灯，继续往里走是一个富丽堂皇的大堂。

他心里的第一感想是，这看起来好贵，自己大概住不起，反正花的是玖兰枢的钱，他一点都不心疼，不过心里还是有些不爽。

星链帮助他办理了入住手续，然后一个酒店服务人员领着他们走到了他们的房间，笑容满面态度十分恭谦。

“凛大人，我住在您隔壁，有事请吩咐我。” 这是星链唯一和他说一句话，本来他不知道应该如何和她相处，也不知道应该和她说些什么，好在她非常沉默寡言。

零进了屋子，室内装修比大堂还要奢华。他正准备洗个澡休息下，突然门外响起了敲门声，透过门上的猫眼，他看到是一个女仆推着几个大箱子。

普通的女仆可做不到这样的事情，不过这个可是吸血鬼女仆。

他打开了门，面带微笑的女仆说道：“绯樱大人，这是您的行李，需要我帮您整理吗？”

他拒绝了女仆的帮住，她把箱子留下便走了。

他关上门，突然觉得自己这么做好像不符合纯血吸血鬼的设定。他正在沉思着下次应该如何做，其中有一个箱子突然动了起来。

他谨慎看着那个箱子，不知道里面是什么。


	18. 骑士的探险

零谨慎地看着眼前的箱子，箱子再次动了动，他仔细听着箱子里的响动，是非常剧烈的心跳声。

他感受不到其中吸血鬼的味道，或者是什么别的东西，凭借他的经验，这里面应该是一个人。

他暗暗催动了力量，一个花藤沿着箱子的边沿爬了上去，慢慢的拉开了箱子上面的拉链，他屏住了呼吸，在心中默默倒数了三声数字，然后利用花藤的力量打开了箱子。

打开的瞬间一道银光闪过，一个人影冲到他眼前，不过在那人挥动刀子之前，他已经被花藤死死地缠绕住，不能再动弹。

人对于未知总是心存恐惧，特别是深入这个满是吸血鬼的城邦，在打开箱子的一瞬间他的心脏开始剧烈地跳动起来，当发现这个“犯罪分子”是个看起来还很稚嫩的小鬼的时候他紧绷的心稍微轻松了一些。

眼前的男孩子被树藤悬在空中，他扭动着身体拼命挣扎着，满脸写满厌恶的神色。

零认真打量着眼前的人，他大概一米七左右，穿着破烂的衣服，黑色的头发因为长时间没有修剪非常凌乱，模样很稚嫩。动作上虽然敏捷，但是力量不足，技巧上更是差些，作为一个杀手或者血猎，应该说不及格。

“喂，小鬼，谁派你来的？” 变声器里发出女性的声音，让他觉得十分违和，但是表面没有显露什么变化。

男孩闭着嘴一言不发。

他操纵的树藤更加紧的围绕着男孩子，男孩子发出了一声痛苦的声音，却依然什么都不肯说。

眼前的画面，男孩子的表情让他突然想到了自己，心里不禁一丝自嘲，如果男孩子面对的是真的凶残的吸血鬼，这样完全拒绝回答问题也许就会被杀掉了吧，真是个笨蛋。

零走进了男孩子，说：“如果你再不回答的话，我就咬你了，被我咬了可是会变成吸血鬼的。” 他非常了解对方内心的恐惧，找到了行之有效的威胁办法。

男孩子的脸扭曲起来，变得苍白。

“讨厌的吸血鬼，滚开!” 他大声喊道。

这句话让他突然想起来了他和玖兰枢的第一次见面，当时他也是拿刀差点刺伤了玖兰枢，嘴里说的也是这么一句话，想到现在竟然和玖兰枢变成了那种奇怪的关系，心里突然有点火大。

“给你三十秒钟，再不交代我就咬下去了。” 零脸上露出生气的表情，一方面他本来就有点气，另一方面可以给对方一些压力。

“我是来找我家小少爷的，他被吸血鬼抓起来了。” 少年因为恐惧手有些颤抖起来，眼泪也涌出了眼眶。

听起来好像很可怜的样子，虽然零一般不喜欢管这样的闲事，但是看他一脸诚实，又和自己有点像，他现在有点想帮助少年，先去问下玖兰枢的安排吧。

想到玖兰枢，突然发现他们根本没有留过通讯方式，还是先去问下星链。

“喂，小鬼，你先在着待着，我等会回来。” 他调整了下藤蔓，给少年换了一个舒服的姿势，虽然还是被绑着。

“别小鬼小鬼的叫着，别看我这样，我可是成年人。” 

他走出了房门，敲了敲星链那边的门，她很快打开门。

两个人进了屋子，零问道：“可以给我玖兰枢的联系方式吗？还有你知道我们这几天有什么行程安排吗？”

星链拿出一个盒子，盒子里有一个手机，她递给零。

“这是枢大人专门为您准备的手机”，说完之后她又展示了可以快速找到枢和她的方式，“枢大人专门吩咐过请您务必使用这部手机，您自己的手机可能会被监听不是很安全。”

怎么都觉得这部手机更可疑，不仅监听还会暴露位置，零在心里吐槽到。

“谢谢。”

“我们这几天都没有什么安排，您可以随便逛逛，您的弟弟估计会在2天后抵达，目标预计在一周后抵达。”

目标应该就是指的是玖兰李土，本来还想问一问玖兰枢在干什么，但是零终究没有问出来。

“如果您要出门，我可以陪您出去。” 星链又补充道。

“不用了，谢谢。” 

在他准备推门出去之前，星链叫住了他，拿出了一张信用卡给他，是一张写着绯樱凛的信用卡副卡，玖兰枢这是什么意思，自己完全不想被包养啊，不过在这里可能很多地方要用到钱，之后自己有钱了再还他好了。

“枢大人说您可能用得到。”

他从星链房间走了出去，回到了自己房间。

反正还有时间不如帮下眼前这个小子。

“你叫什么名字？” 他问向眼前的人。

然而他并没有回答，只是把眼睛转到了一边。

“我也许可以帮你找到你家小少爷。”

眼前人灰暗的眼神突然亮了起来，“你要是骗我，我一定杀了你。”

“现在可以说你叫什么名字了吧。”

“我叫雪野明。”

“你为什么要跑到这来找你家小少爷。”

“我家小少爷长得很好看，一年前突然失踪了，他是被吸血鬼骗了，我多方打听，他应该来到了这里。城里有个拍卖血奴的地方，最近好像有个要被拍卖的血奴听描述很像他，都是绿色瞳孔，黑色的头发。我有好几次想进去，都被赶了出来，那里的门卫说不如把我抓起来卖掉，我就是躲避他们的追查才钻到你箱子里的。”

“你有照片之类的吗？” 想着带着他去估计会很不方便，还不如自己去探一探虚实，也可以避免他有什么别有用心的企图。

“有的，在我左边口袋里。”

零走近了他，从口袋里掏出了一张有点皱皱巴巴的相片，上面是一个长相很乖巧的男孩子。而雪野明因为他的接触，脸一下子红了起来。

他的反应让他很不爽，对着男人脸红什么啊。

“拍卖血奴的地方在哪？” 他又问道。

“大姐姐，我可以带你去。”

这句大姐姐让零心里更抽动了一下。

两个人出了门，他跟着雪野明走了一会，终于他指着远处的一个三层建筑说：“就是那里”，他说话的语气有些慌张，他有补充道：“就是那个门卫要抓我的。”

在他准备打发雪野明离开之前，他已经自己准备先撤了，两个人留了联系方式之后，雪野明消失在他的视野里。  
他独自走到了建筑的门口，被那个门卫拦了下来。

“这位小姐，我们这里是要收入门费的。” 看门的流露出不想让他进来的神色。

他拿出了卡。

“我们不收卡只收现金。”

现金他倒是真没有，于是询问道：“这里哪里可以取钱，需要多少？”

门卫看他没有现金，脸上露出了喜悦的神色，这种表现摆明了不想让他进去，这不过是卖血奴的地方，自己为什么不能进去呢。

“这位小姐对不起啊，这附近估计都不能取钱。”

没想到自己连门都没进得去，也许还是应该回去换个衣服，然后再想办法从窗户之类的地方进去才符合自己平时的习惯。

这时候突然从门里出来了一个类似管事的人，他快速打量了下零，脸上露出了吃惊紧张的神色，然后换脸一样的带上了满脸的笑容。

“这位小姐对不起，下面的人不懂事，我们是收信用卡的。” 他连忙弯下腰来以显示恭敬，双手接住了那张信用卡。

两人经过之前的门卫的时候，管事的吸血鬼冷冷地对他说，“你去找财务结算下，以后不用来上班了。”

门卫立马就跪了下来，“前田先生求您饶过我这一次吧，这位大小姐求求您行行好。”

从雪野明的描述来看，这个人好像不是什么好人，不过因为自己就开除人感觉也有点过，“开除就免了吧，改成扣工资吧。” 

门卫连声道谢。

两个人进了这个建筑，里面装修朴素有点像酒店大堂，主管拿了个册子递给他，上面是有待出售的血奴，他快速扫了一遍，连一个黑发的都没看到。

“这不是所有的吧？” 他带着肯定的语气提出了这个问题。

“您是想要那种的吗？” 主管暧昧不明地回答了他的问题。

“是的。” 他回之一肯定的回答。

两人走过长长的走廊，转角处有一道不起眼的门，就好像是储藏室之类的。

他的神经紧张起来，摸了摸衣袖下面绑在手臂上的血蔷薇，接着主管打开了门，里面并不是一间屋子，而是一个广阔的空间，从天花板到地毯的装饰都非常华丽，跟外面完全不同。

主管引着他走向大厅，在大厅的接待台处，他递给他一个黑色镂空的半边面具并示意他带上。空气中传来若隐若现的呻吟声、喊叫声、抽泣声，他突然明白了这是什么地方，这种若隐若现的声音设计还真是恶趣味，虽然知道这事什么地方，但是他也只能硬着头皮继续走下去，不过这样说来雪野明家的小少爷也更需要搭救吧。

“我们这里有两个黑发的，分别在A3和A4”，说着主管又递给他了另外一个小册子和他的名片。

“如果您需要我请叫前台的服务人员叫我就行了，祝您玩的愉快。” 说完主管便退下来。

他首先找到了A3的房间，推开门，感觉里面好像是能容纳五十人的小型的剧院，里面全是黑的，只有舞台上有着亮光，光的包围中有一个纤细的身影。

台子中间是一个黑发绿瞳皮肤白皙的男人，与要找的目标有一些类似，但是他脸上的淡紫色纱让人看不出他的完整长相。他身上的布料及其少，上身是赤裸的，唯一的装饰是两个粉色乳头之间的一条镶着宝石的银色链子，在灯光下面闪闪发光，胯下一个丝质三角形的与脸上同色系布挡在私处前面。

他坐在一个浅色有不规则靠背的长沙发上，手里正拿着一个淡蓝色透明的假阳具，又粗又长，上面还有仿照真的硬起来阴茎的青筋，仿佛随时要跳出来。

台上的人隔着面巾做出假装舔舐阳具的动作，另外一只手则伸入自己的私处，抠挖着扩张着，传来阵阵水声，他的嘴里时不时地发出诱惑的低吟声，引起台下一阵小声的议论。

接着他依然保持着坐着的姿势，大大的张开着双腿，右手拿着假阳具插入了自己的体内。他缓慢地抽插起来，眼睛有些微微泛红。

“唔...嗯...好舒服。” 他口中发出满足的呻吟声。

他玩了一会之后，换成了趴在沙发上的姿势，臀部高高地撅了起来，右手依然握住假阳具不断的刺激后穴，只是稍微加大了推送的速度。

他的脸色变的红润，就像是熟透了的苹果。

“啊...好难受...总是到不了...好难受...” 

台下的人们躁动了起来，不断传来淫浪的话语来和台上的人呼应。

台上的青年眼睛里渗出了一两点泪水，然后他一把扯下了自己的面纱，露出了姣好的面容，他把手指放入嘴中，淡粉色的舌头和手指纠缠在一起。

终于看到了他真面目的零，遗憾地发现这个人和照片上的目标并不像。

当他准备转身离开去到下一个地方的时候，台上的青年突然发出更大的叫声，他到达了高潮，台下更是热闹起来。

零推开了门，快速离开了这个房间。他的心中不禁升起了一个疑问，原来吸血鬼喜欢的血奴是这样的吗？他的话完全做不到，像这样完全展示自己的身体，并说着那样羞耻的话语，吸血鬼什么的果然还是真讨厌。

A4房间就在A3房间不远的地方，他很轻易就找到了。

打开门，是类似A3的房间装饰，台子上有一个真马大小的玩具白马，一个麦色肌肤的黑发青年骑在上面，说是骑在马上，不如说是双手被绑在马的脖子上，他扭动着身体拼命挣扎着。

旁边站着一个带着半边面具穿着深蓝色西装的男人。

从台下人的反应可以看出来，他们对他也有着极大的兴趣。

他的瞳色不是目标的绿色而是琥珀色，但是零却鬼使神差的想看个究竟，所以并没有离开。

青年几乎未着寸缕，头上戴着金色的头链，脖子上戴着同色的项链，项链还分出了两条直接穿过他胸前的两个红缨，身上有几道红色痕迹，像是鞭打过的印记。他的腰上也缠着腰链，一直向下延伸，缠绕在颜色鲜艳的性器上，柱状体的顶端还插着一个同样金色镶钻的装饰物。

仔细看才发现青年和马连接的地方有一个白色的假阳具，而控制阳具的开关就掌握在旁边站着的男人手里。

“啊...啊...不要，出去啊，放开我...”青年哭叫着，但是旁边的人却不为所动。

“骚货，这东西在你小穴里，你明明很爽吧？你看都流了这么多水出来。” 旁边的男人带着坏笑说道。

“才...才...没有。” 青年断断续续带着呻吟说出这句话。

“小婊子，明明就喜欢被这么玩弄吧，射不出来很难受吧，我来帮帮你。”

西装男拿出了一个黑色的假阳具，在青年的嘴里粗暴地抽插着，因为嘴不能合拢，口水顺着脸颊流了下来，身体抖动的更加厉害，本来倔强的眼神也慢慢失去了光彩，嘴里不时吐出模糊不清的呻吟声，眼泪也流了出来，看起来可怜兮兮的样子。

西装男的另一只手也没闲着，他毫不怜惜地捏着青年泛红的乳头。

虽然青年的嘴被半堵着，他还是从喉咙里发出了一声尖叫，身体更加剧烈的抽搐出来，身体软了下来，险些从马上掉下来，被西装男接住，晕了过去。

虽然台下一片黑暗，但是零却依然能感受到人群中燥热的气息。他自己也有些被这种气氛所感染，明明是那么残酷的事情，但是台子上的画面跟淫语，让他止不住想如果自己被那么绑起来，玖兰枢对自己说这样的话，他感觉到自己的身体明显有了反应，他不敢继续想下去。

他定了定神，理智终于再次占了上风，心里充满了对台上青年的同情，想着是不是可以救他，这两个人应该都是人类，因为并没有在高潮时出现吸血鬼的红色眼睛。

他偷偷的摸到后台去，然而那里却什么都没有，只看到了一道门，他躲在门后轻轻地推开门，在确认没人之后再跟上去。

他抬头看见天花板上正好有为了铺设管道的空间，他爬了进去，跟着脚步声爬了一会，接着通过缝隙他看见了一间类似化妆间的屋子里有两个人，就是刚才在A3和A4房间里看到的两个青年，他们正在说着话。

刚才的青年明明晕了过去倒是很快就恢复了，这令他稍微有点惊讶，不过下面两个人说话的内容倒是更加令他惊讶。

“丽莎酱，现在这种装作不服从、假装坚贞的路数早就不流行了，都喜欢听话活好的血奴呢，比如我这样的。” A3房间的青年说。

“别用这么恶心的称呼叫我，我和那种低端路数可不同，可是带着楚楚可怜在里面，既满足征服感，又激发保护欲，你不知道今天下面的回应有多热烈呢。” A4的青年回呛道。

“哼，走着瞧，看谁最后卖的贵。” A3房间的青年瞪了他一眼。

“当然是我了，这还有疑问吗？” A4房间的青年露出了胜利的笑容。

“你也别太得意了，血奴一般也就受宠三年，最多不过五年，你总有年纪大的一天。” A3房间的青年回击到。

“到时候我就赚够了钱，可以过想过的生活了，现在生活虽然丧失了尊严，但是心里至少还有些希望，我不想过着像以前那种下水道老鼠一样的生活了。” A4房间的青年说。

零觉得自己深深地被欺骗了，怪不得那个青年可以这么快从晕倒中醒来。不过他们关于吸血鬼与血奴的对话倒是让他有些烦躁，脑子里像一团乱缠在一起的毛线团。

他不知道自己是怎么走出那个建筑的，迎面正好看到从马车上下来的玖兰枢。

“凛大小姐真的好忙，打了好多通电话怎么都联系不到，原来是来这种地方消遣了啊。”

他拿出手机，看到了好多通未接电话跟未读短信，当然都来自玖兰枢。

“我没有。” 

零本来因为看了那些画面而脸色有些红，这句没有底气的“我没有”倒是更像是撒娇了。

玖兰枢给他打开了车门，他上了车，玖兰枢并没有上来，而且亲自驾车，他们朝着酒店的方向走去。

经过酒店的时候，马车并没有停下来，而且又行进了十几分钟才在一个河边停了下来。

两个人走下马车，现在正是日落的时候，天边一片红紫色的光。

“这里的日落很好看。” 玖兰枢说。

两个人就一起静静地站在马车旁，欣赏着眼前的美景，谁也没再说话。

天色逐渐黑了下来，深蓝色的天空应对着同色的河水，周围一片静谧，落日的余晖洒在远处的桥上，露出橘黄色的光彩，对岸的建筑灯光闪烁、密密麻麻、影影绰绰。

零的心里有些伤感，暮春的风有一点凉意，吹地草丛沙沙作响，所以事物都会迎来一个终结，这让他又有些想到今天听到的话，但是他却不敢问玖兰枢。

他突然被玖兰枢从后面拥入怀中，“想什么呢，这么入神？”

背后传来的温热，让他吓了一跳。

接着被按在车门上亲了起来，灵活的舌头侵袭着他的口腔，他的心脏急骤地跳动着，虽然已经亲过好多次，但是每一次都还这么令人兴奋。

意识到这是在外面，他推开了玖兰枢，“不要在这里。”

两个人来到了马车里，“这里很安全，没人会打扰。”

“外面有人怎么办？”

“这边这么荒芜，不会有人来的。”

玖兰枢没有给他反驳的机会，轻舔着他细嫩的脖颈，另外一只手则伸进了他的衣服，抚摸着他已经有点抬头的分身。

“可以吗？” 玖兰枢看着他已经被挑起欲望的脸问道。

玖兰枢应该是想吸血，最近玖兰枢还真是奇怪，以前明明都没有吸血的，但是今天听到的关于血奴的话显然是对他有了影响，他点了点头没有拒绝，他明白这应允代表着什么，不仅仅是吸血的请求，更是后面即将发生的事情的答应。

尖牙刺破了他的皮肤，他感觉到身体里的血一点点被抽离，疼痛和愉悦的感觉交织在一起，因为在外面，他极力压制着自己的声音，身体微微的颤抖着战栗着。

“不要压抑自己，叫出来，我喜欢听你的声音。”

他的眼眸渐渐变成红色，身体里蔓延的空虚感让他有些失神，他渴望血液，渴望被抱。

玖兰枢松开了他的脖子，并喂了一口血到他嘴里，脑子里的弦一下子就断掉了。

他扒下了玖兰枢的裤子，直接脱掉了自己的衣服，在玖兰枢身上坐了下来，两条腿紧紧的圈住对方的腰，性器插入地极深，他发出了一声闷哼。

腥甜的血液从玖兰枢的颈部流了出来，光是闻到着味道，就让他受不了，这是以前从未出现过的情况，他明明一直是很有自制力的。

血液不断的涌入喉咙，他扭动着腰肢索取更多的快感，鼻腔中不断发出舒服的哼声。

终于，白色的液体从顶端喷涌而出，溅在了玖兰枢白色的衬衣上。

他的身体变的像一滩泥，玖兰枢紧紧的抱着他，粗暴地动了起来，不大的空间中充斥着肉体与肉体碰撞的声音和啧啧的水声，两个人连接的地方也粘腻一片。

终于一股热流冲进了他身体的深度，玖兰枢也达到了高潮。

零失神地躺在马车里的长凳上，玖兰枢亲了亲他的脸颊，说：“零，我爱你，你不必在意别人怎么说，做你自己就好了。”

零虽然有些放空，但是还是听到了玖兰枢的话，心思被发现的羞耻感和安慰的话语的抚慰混杂在一起，让他不知道应该如何回应。

求各种评论，让我知道我没有过度放飞自我。


	19. 善良的吸血鬼

两个人依偎在一起，不知道过了多久，幸福的时光总是的特别快，回到酒店已经是接近午夜。零突然想起来雪野明也许还在等自己答复，不过自己估计要让他失望了，想到这里心情有些烦躁，也许玖兰枢有办法找到那个年轻人。

“呐，玖兰枢，能不能帮我个忙？”

玖兰枢有些新鲜的看着他，因为他以前从来不主动求自己帮忙，有意逗他地说道：“我帮忙的费用可是很贵的。”

“你又不是不知道我现在没那么多钱，以后会还你。”

“零，我不要钱，我又不缺钱，我要你主动一次，在床上。” 玖兰枢故意强调了最后三个字。

几幅画面闪过零的脑海，让他的心迷乱了下，“好，我答应你，你也不问问是什么事，万一你做不到呢？”

“零，你不相信我的能力吗？” 

其实零现在是相信玖兰枢可以做到的，但是这种语气让人不爽，回答相信也不是，不相信也不是，只好抛出这个具体的请求，“我想让你帮我找一个人。” 说罢拿出了那张相片。

“我可以帮你，到时候别忘记我的报酬。” 玖兰枢笑着回答。

“这么晚了，你还在这里可以吗，不是你说要避嫌的。”

玖兰枢亲了下零的脸颊，“因为零散发着诱人的气味啊，我都不舍得走了，不过还是要忍过这一段时间了，我先走了，你照顾好自己。” 玖兰枢挥了挥手，离开了房间。

一觉醒来，“又过了一天，一缕还是没有到，玖兰李土也是，只能继续等下去了”，想到这里零叹了口气，这时候门外响起了门铃声，通过猫眼看见是星链。

打开门星链走了进来，“凛大人，玖兰李土已经到达特兰西，并邀请您和枢大人一起参加晚宴。枢大人嘱咐请您务必不要冲动，但是做好准备。”

“我知道了，一缕现在到哪了？”

“他遇上点麻烦，不过我们的人一直跟着他，没有什么问题的。”

“什么麻烦？”

“他需要稍微打工赚点路费。”

“好吧。”

星链转身离开，望着她离开的背影，零陷入了沉思，希望一缕再晚点过来，等他把玖兰李土解决掉，这个人实在太危险，一缕有没有经过专业的训练，也没有自己这么好的武器，血蔷薇是从黑主灰阎那里得到的，据说是很有来头的武器，用起来确实非常强力。

一上午的时间基本都在房间内养精蓄锐，只到收到了玖兰枢关于找到了他说的那个年轻人，并发送了地址。

反正距离晚上还有时间，不如做点别的事情来转换下心情。零联系了雪野明，零叫了马车，然后带着他们朝着玖兰枢给出的地址前进。

到了那个地址的位置，是一个三层的豪华别墅，外面还有游泳池。零正准备按门铃，一个黑发的双马尾女仆，正站在精美的大铁门附近，因为刚才一直一动不动，仿佛跟背景融为了一体，所以没有看见她的存在。

她毕恭毕敬的说：“您好，您一定是绯樱凛大人了。”

“绯樱凛” 点了点头，雕花铁门缓缓地打开，他们跟着女仆走进了别墅。

屋子里的装潢和别墅一样奢华大气，一个金色短发身材高大的吸血鬼站在大厅里，此时雪野明浑身颤抖起来，满眼怒气，他像箭一样，朝着眼前的男人冲了过去。

“当”的一声巨响，刀没有打到金发吸血鬼，却打在了他面前的气壁上。

“你们都住手。” 声音从一个不太高的身躯传来，正是照片上的青年，只是脸看起来稍微胖些，身材看起来也很臃肿，和脸看起来不搭。

“少爷！” 雪野明喊了出来，声音颤抖着，眼泪涌出了眼眶。

“不是说让你在卧室好好待着嘛，明明不舒服的。” 金发吸血鬼也同时说。

被称为少爷的青年在大厅的沙发上坐了下来，金发吸血鬼拿了毛毯给他，“你先回避下吧”，青年对着金发吸血鬼说道，吸血鬼有些犹豫并不想离开青年，青年笑着说：“你还怕我不要你了不成，我这样怎么跑。” 吸血鬼摸了摸青年的头发，还是默默退下了。

零看着场景说：“要不然我也先走了。”

雪野明：“大姐姐，能不能稍微等我下。”

零点了点头。

“少爷，你...你这一年过的好吗？”

“我挺好的，明，你瘦了好多”，青年拉起来了雪野明的手。

雪野明在看到青年的时候，放松了起来，此时还在抽噎着。他想问着什么，却又问不出来。

过了一会憋出了一句话，“少爷，看到你很好，我就可以安心离开了。” 

“明，不要走，留下来和我一起生活吧，之前走的太仓促没带你走，再回去找你的时候，你却已经不见了，对不起。以前那个地方，你真的想回去吗？”

看着雪野明有些犹豫，青年再次补充道：“我在这里过的很好，他对我很好，我们会好好待你的，像亲弟弟一样。”

“少爷，我相信你，你一直把我当亲弟弟对待，我只是不那么信任他。”

“没关系，我可以等。留下来吧，不要回去了。”

雪野明点了点头，他指着零说：“这是带我过来的大姐姐，她是一个很好的人。她让我相信，吸血鬼也有善良的。”

零的内心有些波动，没想到自己的举动竟然让雪野明相信了吸血鬼里也有善良的，不过他并不打算解释，吸血鬼里确实也有带着善意的吧。

青年感激地说：“这位小姐，真是太感谢您了。”

“不客气，没事我先走了。”

“不知道能否请您晚上在家里吃饭呢？” 青年说道。

“不好意思，我晚上有些事情。”

遭到拒绝青年有些不知所措，对面的人有些拒人千里的气息，可能这种大人物就是这样的吧，他也不好意思再继续邀请。

零感觉对方大概误会了自己，自己晚上确实有事情，他做这件事并非为了对方的感谢，只是自己想做而已，所以他并不打算过多解释。

女仆带着他离开别墅，因为敏锐的听力，他还是听到了后面传来雪野明和青年的对话。

“你怎么变胖了这么多？” 雪野明带着有些打趣的声音。

“我们要有一个新家庭成员了。” 青年有些害羞又有些喜悦的声音。

“怎么可能？” 雪野明有些吃惊的声音。

“吸血鬼有种特别的办法可以让男性也有办法生育。” 青年的声音。

两个人的声音越来越小直到听不见，不过这最后的对话内容却有着十足的劲爆的内容，让坐在马车上的零思绪飘的很远。自己内心深处其实是渴望着家庭的温暖的，如果自己也有一个家庭，还有几个孩子的话......脑海里闪过了一家人坐在一起吃饭其乐融融的画面，不知道画面里为什么有玖兰枢乱入，如果两个人会有孩子的话，会是什么样呢？像谁更多呢？零还是决定停止了自己的妄想，好好准备下晚上的事情，最大限度探听情报，最好能在一缕赶来之前干掉玖兰李土。


	20. 骑士的决心

因为目的地是比较凶险的玖兰李土的地盘，零专门换了比较方便动手的装束，他随着仆人的指引走进了玖兰李土宅院的大门，然而还是看不到任何建筑，他又上了给他安排好的马车，眼前是一段盘山的路，路的一边是山坡，另外一边是郁郁葱葱的植物。

马车又走了一段路，才看到一连片望不到边的日式建筑群。下了马车，走过长度为几十米的长廊才走进正厅。

会客厅的装潢却不完全是日式的，稍微有点日欧结合的风格。主色调是深褐色和土灰色，墙壁上有几个大的日式窗户，头顶上的吊灯却是比较偏向欧式风格的，两个大铁圈的结构，上面有着一圈蜡烛作为装饰。

家具很简单，只有几个灰色的沙发，是欧式风格的，不过大理石的地面上却铺着榻榻米。

虽然整体是混搭的风格，却没有怪异感，只给人庄严和肃穆的感觉。

他被安排着先坐下，等会他们的主人玖兰李土过来。

在他刚坐下的时候，一个金色长发少女，也走了进来，她后面跟着一个仆人，从衣服风格看出，这个仆人应该是少女带来的，并不属于这个宅子。仆人看了她一眼，她微微颔首，仆人退了下去。

眼前的少女恐怕是白鹭更，也是一个纯血吸血鬼，跟他现在所扮演的绯樱凛没有任何交集，白鹭更是在她死之后才出生的。根据星链提供的资料，这位也并不是什么好惹的主，野心勃勃地在暗地里才筹划着什么。

少女热情地走向她并打招呼，“你好，我是白鹭更。想必你就是绯樱家的小姐吧。”

他默默地点头表示答应，可以感觉出来对方也在仔细地观察者他，不知道心里在打着什么主意。

两个人之间沉默了片刻，白鹭更抛出了一个劲爆的问题。她装作一副天真的样子问道，“听说你和玖兰枢走的很近，你们该不会是情侣关系吧？”问完之后她热切的等待着答案。

在大脑开始运作之前，否定的答案已经脱口而出，不过这么回答好像也没有什么问题，毕竟自己现在是在扮演别人，而这个别人跟玖兰枢自然是没有这样的关系的。

听到答案的少女，抑制不住脸上兴奋的表情，说道：“那如果我去追他，你完全不介意咯？”

根据自己目前得到的资料，白鹭更应该是有个未婚夫的，但是她的语气神态又好像真的像那么回事，零突然意识到对方也许看出来自己并不是真的绯樱凛，所以提出了这些问题在试探。不过想到如果真的有人追玖兰枢的话，自己心里还是有些不快。

鉴于他现在并不是自己，他的回答是代替“绯樱凛”这个人的，他还是理直气壮的回答了“完全不介意”。

白鹭更听到答案之后若有所思，零不知道自己的表演是否瞒过了对方，只能继续保持沉默。

白鹭更之前的仆人的回来打破了室内的沉默，白鹭更大方地说：“现在突然有事情，我先告辞了。”

零察觉出白鹭更的仆人有些不对，他闻到了淡淡的血的味道和吸血鬼猎人猎杀吸血鬼的枪械武器中那种弹药粉的味道，刚才并没有，在他消失的二十几分钟里，不知道发生了什么，但是他应该杀了吸血鬼。现在白鹭更提出突然要走加重了这件事的疑点。

她起身离开，当她经过零的时候，她在他耳边小声说：“你演技还是挺不错的，连我也差点上当，要不是身为纯血的你到现在都没什么反应，我真的要被你骗到了。不过，看起来还是我比较厉害，我知道你是谁，看在你什么都不知道还被人利用的情况下，我来告诉你一件事吧，你知道当初放出绯樱闲的人是谁吗？是玖兰枢，为了要帮绯樱闲报仇吗？不，他们并不熟，所以到底是为什么呢？”

说完这番话，她露出了胜利者的笑容。

看对方没有反应，她又继续道：“我来告诉你为什么吧，玖兰枢为了杀玖兰李土筹划了很久，而血猎的双胞胎早就是他棋盘上的一颗棋子，绯樱闲也是，需要棋子死亡的时候，他可是毫不留情呢。”

第一句话让零的内心有了一丝波动，而后面的话则是像海面上的风暴，但是他并没有表现出什么来。他定了定神，想到白鹭更这人的信用又有多少呢？

听觉敏锐的他，听到又不少人正在朝着他们在的这个房间移动过来，他的神经紧绷了起来，不如先诈下白鹭更，看看她和那些人有没有关系。

“感谢你的忠告，不过白鹭小姐的处境更值得担心吧，好像不少人正往这边过来，白鹭小姐的仆人刚才恐怕做了什么坏事吧？” 零反问道。

白鹭更的脸色有些变化，虽然她努力抑制住这种情绪波动，还是被零捕捉到了。在说到很多人正在过来，白鹭更的表情变的更加难看，看来并不是她的援兵。

“看来白鹭小姐恐怕是走不了了” 零补刀了一句。

话音刚落，便是推门的声音，同时眼前白鹭更突然攻击了自己的仆人，虽然一招毙命，但是他的脸上露出痛苦吃惊的神色。

十几个玖兰李土家的仆人把他们围了起来，一副剑拔弩张的样子，气氛一下子严峻了起来，不过看起来他们是冲着白鹭更来的。

“这两个人是吸血鬼猎人，多亏我比较机警识破了他们”，她顿了顿又接着说：“你们认识这个人吧，这个可是之前杀绯樱闲的人。”

一圈的人都看向零，他感觉仿佛芒刺在背，零可以感觉到自己的头发已经变回了之前正常的长度，恐怕伪装什么都已经没有了，如果被抓住，只要发现了自己的配枪，想不承认都不行。毫不犹豫地对自己的仆人痛下杀手，白鹭更这个女人还是真是够狠心的。

仆人的目光中流露出厌恶的表情，虽然更多的针对零，不过他们也没打算放过白鹭更。

白鹭更一直在努力把问题往零身上引，时不时地还看下时间，不知道在等待着什么。

时间一分一秒的过去，气氛越来越紧张。

突然一个仆人嚎叫了一声，攻击起了身边的人，一些仆人准备制服他的时候，接二连三的仆人出现了第一个仆人的症状，场面极度混乱。

得意的笑容又回到了白鹭更的脸上，“好好欣赏今晚这场戏吧，我们可是准备了好久呢，玖兰枢今天一定不会来救你的，到时候你就会相信我说的话，希望我们还有机会见面，努力活下去吧，小猎人”。说完她便转身趁着混乱离开了。

看了白鹭更之前对待自己的仆人的狠劲，更是对她的说辞不能信服，不管怎么样自己也是打算杀掉玖兰李土报仇的，大概是某种潜意识的东西，让他决定暂时相信玖兰枢，等到结束的时候，他会去找他问个清楚的，现在首要目标是先离开这个诡异的地方。

他跑出了之前的屋子，不过外面的吸血鬼仆人更多，他小心地避开他们，朝着大门跑去，但是时不时的有狂化的吸血鬼仆人朝着他扑来。虽然他很尽力的消灭掉，但是他还是在偷袭下流出了血液，瞬间吸引了所有吸血鬼仆人的注意力，就好像一瓶陈酿的美酒在满是酒鬼的房间被打开了盖子。

真是麻烦了，他们一起上的话，自己恐怕是招架不住了。

一时间，四面八方的吸血鬼像潮水一样涌了过来。

在他准备踢向朝着他扑过来的红着眼睛的人形怪物的时候，那个吸血鬼仆人突然自己倒了下去，后面露出了一张熟悉的脸。

“零，对不起，我们来晚了。” 一缕露出了笑脸。

后面有几个人也跑了过来，分别是夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗以及血猎协会的众人。

零突然觉得心里一暖，紧张感也消退了很多。

众人合力尽力消灭着院子里狂化的吸血鬼，一缕朝着宅院深处跑去，看着他的背影，零的心里深感不安，也跟着他朝着一个方向跑去。

“一缕，你一定要做这件事吗？”

“零，你不要跟着我了，我已经下定决心，而且这个很危险的。”

“我怎么可能放你一个人过去呢？”

“零，如果我不能报仇，我苟且活下来的生命是没有意义的，每天都像煎熬一样。你没有这么爱过一个人，你不会明白这种感觉的。”

零的心里有点苦涩的感觉，不过觉得也不可能拦下一缕，只能继续跟着他了，不知道他从哪里来的情报，好像对这个宅院很熟悉。

他们在建筑群中绕来绕去，终于一缕指着一个建筑说：“到了。”

一缕吟唱了几分钟咒语之后，竟然打开了门。

室内漆黑一片，唯一有些亮光的地方是一个有点高的台子，有阶梯通向上面，台子上是一个像王座一样装饰华丽的凳子，一个中年男人坐在上面，好像睡着了一样。

“他就是玖兰李土” 一缕小声说道。

零可以感觉到一缕的身体在抖动，不知道是因为兴奋还是恐惧。


	21. 舞动的生命

一缕看向黑暗中的零，虽然他并没有说什么，但是渴望的眼神已经把意思表达的很明确。

他等这一天已经太久了，亲手手刃敌人的这一天。

零是明白弟弟的心情的，但是玖兰李土虽然看起来像是睡着了，也不知道会怎么样，说不定会像刚才那些发狂的仆人一样，突然动起来。

而且他知道像玖兰李土这种吸血鬼，恐怕只有用源金属锻造的武器才杀得死，想到这里，玖兰李土恐怕更不是轻易地被白鹭更杀死了。

不过看现在却似乎是一个千载难逢的机会，也许他被困住了之类的，不过白鹭更没必要帮助自己，她到底打的是什么算盘呢？

零拿出了血蔷薇，他把它交给了一缕，并做了用法示意。血蔷薇用起来并没有什么技巧，它其实也仿佛是有意识一样，能明白主人的心意。

两个人一起小心翼翼地接近沉睡中的玖兰李土，周围及其安静，但是仔细听，好像有些细碎的声音，这让他们的移动更加小心。

终于，无事发生的移动到了玖兰李土的旁边，他没有任何响动，不知道到底是不是死了。

一缕的心脏跳的极快，整个身体是紧绷的，头皮是麻的，他一只手拿着枪，另外一只手紧紧地握成了拳头。

他深吸了一口气，对着眼前吸血鬼的胸口开了一枪，就在那一瞬间，他看见玖兰李土睁开了眼睛，他不知道子弹到底有没有穿过玖兰李土的心脏，但是他感觉到前胸传来一阵剧痛，被突然出现在玖兰李土手中通体赤红的剑刺穿了身体，好在零及时推了他一下，要不然就是直接穿心脏而过了。

虽然子弹没有打中玖兰李土的心脏，但是可以看到玖兰李土的上半身被开了一个口子，血液顺着伤口流了下来。

血液滴落在地上的时候，地上突然钻出来藤蔓植物，也许刚才就是植物的声音。它们像被点燃的汽油线一样，“噗”的一声从地上窜了起来，枝叶就像舞动的火苗，疯狂地长着，藤蔓上竟然开起了星星点点白色，粉色的小花，零认出来那是蔷薇。

一切发生的太突然，零赶忙去拉要被藤蔓吞掉的一缕，但是已经太迟了，他尽力伸手，但是却在藤蔓的作用下，两个人越来越远，植物形成了一堵墙，挡在他们之间，血蔷薇更是不知道掉到哪去了。

零感觉自己后背出了一身冷汗，不知道接下来要怎么办，心里更是担心这一缕，局面一下子被扭转，他们处于了下风，或者其实说是再走错一步也许会死。

“我要谢谢你们了，帮我打破了禁锢。” 零看见玖兰李土正悬浮在他头顶的位置笑着说道，他手里还拿着那把血剑。

玖兰李土是准备朝着他这边发起进攻了，而此时他却没有武器。

他看着眼前的蔷薇，虽然不知道是怎么回事，只能试一试了，玖兰家应该不是植物操控系的。

一道血色的光从他的眼前闪过，他是透过密密麻麻的花藤看见这道光的，血剑打在了花藤上，因为他操纵植物的能力起了效果。

他一边用意念清理这一缕身边的花藤，一边编织了一个巨大护盾，让玖兰李土过不来。

“还真是白眼狼呢，明明喝了我的血。” 玖兰李土一脸无奈的样子。

下一秒他的面孔变的狰狞起来，眼睛也变成了红色，眼前的蔷薇护盾彷如突然坍塌的高大建筑，碎成了很多片，藤上的花也在空中飘散下来。

看着这一幕的玖兰李土突然变成了笑脸，“这种脆弱的生命，果然还是从枝头掉落的时候最美丽了，人类的生命大概也是吧，你们死的时候是什么样呢？” 说完这话他突然大笑了起来。

零的心里不安的抽动了一下，恐惧从心底里蔓延开来。必须杀了他，否则会死，这个念头出现在他的脑海里。

两个人之间展开了新一轮的进攻和防守，玖兰李土拿着剑再次俯冲过来，零再次唤起地上仿佛死去的蔷薇藤，它们仿佛又被赋予了新的生命，再次站了起来，朝着玖兰李土扑了过去。

一轮攻击后，玖兰李土的衣服被撕开了几个口子，身上留下了几道红痕。 零这边比较惨，胳膊上，身上开了几个血口子，露出肉来，更糟糕的是他感觉这些口子附近的血液，仿佛是活了过来，在啃噬着伤口，仿佛很多蚂蚁在咬着他一样。

他忍着痛苦，一言不发。

“看你好像很不好呢，不过我来做件好事，直接结束你的生命吧。” 玖兰李土说道。

他一边说，再次拿剑刺了过来，和刚才一样，零的身上再添了几道口子，而且零的蔷薇藤只是再次缠绕上玖兰李土，却没造成很大的伤害。

“你还真是执着呢，有什么意义呢？只能给我增加乐趣而已。” 他露出了一脸蔑视表情。

一段时间的疼痛之后，零反而似乎适应了这种痛感，此时他的脑子十分的清楚，但是身体却有些重，他明白自己坚持不了多久了，不过就差一点了，下一次，下一次一定要做到。

“结束了。” 玖兰李土有些笑意地说完这句话，在剑刺中零的心脏之前，先被蔷薇花藤贯穿了心脏。

根据血猎的内部说法，吸血鬼应该是怕木刺一类的东西，如果被它贯穿心脏的话，就会死。

零死死地盯着李土那张闭着眼睛的脸，希望不要再发生什么了，他心里默默祈祷着希望一切都结束了。

可是并不如他所愿，玖兰李土还是睁开了眼睛，挣开了蔷薇藤，朝着猛扑过来，一个人从背后推开了他，一声枪响，血蔷薇的子弹穿过了他的胸膛，玖兰李土终于还是倒了下去。

零赶忙去寻找一缕，在玖兰李土倒下之后，他稍微放松下来，疲倦和疼痛一下子席卷而来，不过因为玖兰李土死了，没有那种啃噬感了。

他转头看见一缕此时也是像用光了所有的力气倒向地面，他赶忙扶助了他。

两个人此时体力都到了极限，好在协会的人这个时候赶了过来，帮他们处理了下伤口，然后一行人一起离开了这个地方，直接搭乘交通工具返回黑主学园。


	22. 白蔷薇 红蔷薇

零此时正一个人在幽暗的森林里前行，虽然身上的伤口还有些痛，但是这种痛感在他焦急的心情衬托下，也显得无足轻重了。

他之所以在这个地方，是因为他在追寻白鹭更的踪迹，或者说他在找跟踪白鹭更的玖兰枢。

一天前刚回到黑主学园，看到充满打斗痕迹、一片狼藉的校舍，跟走的时候完全不同，一些教室因为医务室不够，而被临时改装成了医务室，里面有很多伤员。他不知道发生了什么，只得询问黑主理事长。

原来白鹭更发现了一种可以让吸血鬼狂暴的办法，一种利用声波激发吸血鬼的混乱状态的办法，她不仅在玖兰李土的宅院掀起了风波，更是早就在黑主学园动了手脚，玖兰枢回来救场的同时，通过黑主灰阎调动了吸血鬼猎人协会的力量去增援零那边。

零其实是知道的，因为玖兰枢是玖兰李土唤醒的，他杀不了他，而且玖兰李土现在力量大增，也许还会反过来控制住玖兰枢，如果这样的话局面就更加困难了，所以他才没有出面。

但是白鹭更的话他却不知道是真假，聪明如他，却参不透其中的奥妙，毕竟和那个人有了感情纠葛，他心里不希望那是真的，但是却也没有实际的证据去否定它。想到白鹭更的野心跟凶残，他安慰自己那都是她个诡计。所以他着急想见玖兰枢，问清楚一切，不过他却没有得偿所愿，玖兰枢已经离开了学园。

他联系不上玖兰枢，对于找到他也毫无头绪，此时黑主灰阎却把他叫到了理事长办公室。

“零，你知道血蔷薇怎么来的吗？”

他摇了摇头，不知道理事长为什么问这个问题，这把血蔷薇曾经属于理事长，而现在属于他。

“说起来也讽刺，这把猎杀吸血鬼的神器是一个渴望和平的纯血吸血鬼用自己的心脏炼制的。” 黑主灰阎慢慢地说道。

黑主灰阎接着说：“但是这个武器也是有寿命的，需要一个纯血吸血鬼的心脏去炼制。” 

“只要是纯血就可以吗？心脏没有的话，会死？” 零连着问了两个问题。

黑主灰阎只是沉默了下来，并没有回答，半晌之后，像挤牙膏一样，只留下了“我也不清楚”这几个字。

看到他欲言又止的样子，零觉得这个大概就是和自己猜的差不多吧，武器是需要用玖兰枢的心脏炼制。大概也是白鹭更突然发难，加速了这个进程。

想着那天一起看夕阳，大概是最后的温存。玖兰枢什么都没说啊，真是混蛋。他必须去赶紧找到他。

拿着黑主理事长给的地址几经曲折到了这个森林的入口，这里据说是玖兰家的发源地，下车前，司机几次劝他要想开点，看他执意要去，放下了他，然后离开了。

眼前的森林确实给人一种非常阴森恐怖的感觉。

树木之间有些雾气，地上有些潮湿，大概是早上的时候下过雨。还有些黑色的蝴蝶在他眼前飞来飞去，好像是在给他指路似的。

从思绪中回过神的零，继续朝着森林深处走着，时间从他进入森林已经过去了有四十分钟的样子，在不经意间天色变得更暗了，走着走着，透过影影绰绰的树木之间的缝隙，他看到前面隐隐约约有些光亮。

“应该是到了。” 他这么想着，想到即将见到玖兰枢，心情有些兴奋起来，他加快了脚步。

接近的时候，好像看见空中浮着什么，一大块金属的样子，发出银色的光辉，口袋里的血蔷薇似乎微微颤动了一下。

天空零星的飘下点小雨，但是没有组织他继续往前的脚步。

当他再靠近点便可以看清楚那个悬空的物体，好像是什么人形的东西，又好像只是一大块金属外观的橡皮泥被随意捏成的形状。

他心里紧张起来，努力说服自己这不是源金属，这也不是自己见玖兰枢的最后一面，而且理事长明明说了用的是心脏，但是血蔷薇的颤动仿佛更加强烈了。

终于他穿过了树林，金属块完整的暴露在他的眼前，他没有办法再去否认这个东西是源金属，因为血蔷薇因为眼前的物体正强烈地发生着反应。

眼前是一个巨大的魔法阵，上面写着他看不懂的咒文，散发着红色的光芒，刚才看见的金属块就漂浮在它的上面。

靠近就能感觉到巨大的力量流动，以及让他浑身不舒服的感觉，他心脏剧烈地跳动着，像密集的鼓点，以及他因为紧张而口干舌燥。

他想再离金属块近点，可是距离魔法阵越近，恶心感越是剧烈。不仅如此，几步的前进已经让他感觉到一股巨大的推力，把他使劲往外推。

他围着金属块转了一圈，仔细观察着眼前巨物，突然他看到了一个东西，心里一紧，他不相信的定了定神再看了下，那是几根露出来的手指。

零身体不可抑制的干呕了起来，因为从昨天到现在也没怎么吃东西，呕吐感并没有让他吐出什么东西。

“还是没有来得及。” 心像是被撕裂一般的疼痛，泪水也涌出了眼眶，他就这样静静地站着仿佛与天地融为一体。

刚才的小雨，已经变成了大雨，周围只有哗啦哗啦的水声，冰冷的雨点落在了他的身上，打湿了他的衣服和头发，零还是站在那里彷如一尊石像，好像这个世界已经与他无关。

在不知不觉中，这个人已经进入了自己的生命这么深，一副副之前的画面在脑海中浮现，然后又像玻璃一样化为碎片，一切都来不及了。之前的问题，已经毫无意义，人都没有了，只恨自己之前不够珍惜。

零突然感觉背后有一双手搭上了自己的肩膀，大意了，他旋即做出了攻击，不过却踢空了。他回头看见来人，竟然是玖兰枢。

一时间他竟然不知道应该说什么才好，突然发现自己刚才弄错了，现在看到玖兰枢还好好的心里又惊又喜。

两个人相顾无言，零被玖兰枢搂在怀里，过了一会他才放开他。

“我带你去个地方。” 玖兰枢说道

在玖兰枢的带领下两个人再次走回树林，刚才零只顾着看前面的金属块，完全没注意这边还有一个岔道。走了一会之后走出了树林，看见远处的悬崖边耸立着一个气势恢宏的城堡，城堡的外围长满了白色和红色的蔷薇。

“这是我长大的地方哦。” 玖兰枢笑着说道。

两个人一起走进了城堡，仆人们纷纷低头向他们致意。

城堡里的装潢也非常典雅别致，黑主学园的夜间部宿舍和这一比就相形见绌了。

两个人一起吃了极为丰盛晚餐，但是零吃在嘴里却没有什么味道，他的心里还是在想金属里包裹的到底是什么人，玖兰枢的选择到底是怎么样，还是会需要献祭心脏吗？

吃完了饭，玖兰枢拉着他走进了一间大房间。

零还是下定决心问下玖兰枢关于源金属的事情。

但是他并没有直接就问，而且从刚才那个金属里包裹着的人的话题开始。

“刚才那个金属块......”

“是源金属，猎杀吸血鬼的武器的材质就是源金属，比如你手里这把血蔷薇。” 

“那里面好像有什么...” 零继续说道。

“是某个太过于贪心能力却不足以支撑起野心的女人，她想取得源金属却被它吞噬了。” 

想到白鹭更搞出了那么多事情，手上也沾了不少鲜血，最终落得如此下场也算是罪有应得了。

零拿出了血蔷薇，继续追问道，这次他更加直白了一些：“如果是白鹭更被源金属吞噬，是不是不需要纯血的心脏了？”

玖兰枢看着他的眼睛，说道：“你希望什么样的答案呢？”

“我不希望你...” 零转过了眼睛，不好意思去看玖兰枢的表情。

玖兰枢说：“说出来，我想听你说，你到底是怎么看待我的呢？”

“我...我...” 零试图做了努力，还是没有说出来，但是看着玖兰枢期待的眼神有些暗淡下来，想着他们的时间也许剩下不多，他还是说出了整个句子：“你可不可以不要去，我不想你离开我”。

玖兰枢听到这话之后楞了几秒，之后突然单膝跪下，拿起一个戒指，“我们永远在一起好不好？”

“好。”

他把它套在了零的手指上，并亲吻了他的手指。零觉得自己浑身热了起来，他的脸色变得微微发红。

玖兰枢站了起来，把他抱在怀里，在他耳边轻声说道：“看到你在雨里那么伤心，我就不忍心离开，不过你要负起责任来，我也受了白鹭更的那个声波影响，变得更加渴求心爱的人的血液了，没有得到满足说不定也会发狂。”

“我会负责任的。” 零看着他的眼睛说道。

“某人好像还欠我什么呢?” 玖兰枢调皮的看着零说道。

之前答应他的要主动一次，最近各种事情，竟然忘记了这件事，毕竟玖兰枢确实帮了忙，赖账什么的不是零的风格。

……

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥地下了一夜，房间内两个人也折腾了一晚上，在黎明破晓的时候，两个人依偎在一起进入了睡眠。

太阳从云里钻了出来，经历了暴风骤雨的洗刷天变的格外的蓝，一道彩虹出现在了天空中。城堡旁边的蔷薇花也开是生机勃勃，纯洁的白色，热情的红色，和城堡山峦一起构成了一副美丽的图画。


End file.
